Sexy Playgruop Dads
by FungysCullen13
Summary: La hija de Bella hace una amiga nueva en sus grupos de juego e inmediatamente se hacen mejores amigas. Cuando Bella conoce al padre de la niña las chispas saltan, pero ¿aceptara Bella una relación con un sexy doctor de ojos verdes? ¡Por supuesto que si, él es guapísimo!. E&B. TH. TRADUCCIÓN.
1. A New Friend

**Esta historia no es mía, los personajes son de S. Meyer, la autora es SuffocatingUnderWordsOfSorro w y la traducción está hecha por Danika20.**

* * *

**Capítulo Beteado por: Isa BetaTraductora Ffad**

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /**

* * *

**Sexy Playgroup Dads**

**Capítulo 1: Una nueva amiga**

— ¡Mami! —. Sonreí cuando Lilly corrió hacia mí a toda velocidad saltando en mis brazos.

—Vamos, tenemos que ir a buscar a la tía Rose al trabajo —. Los ojos de Lilly se abrieron con deleite mientras ella se retorcía debajo de mis brazos y corría hacia la puerta tirando de mí.

— ¿Su bebé ha llegado ya? —preguntó ella con impaciencia.

—No, no todavía. Recuerda que no debe de llegar hasta el 31 de julio. Su bebé tiene que estar dos semanas más en su tripa.

Lilly subió en su asiento y yo la até en él.

—Oh, ¡no puedo esperar!

Me reí de su entusiasmo, conduciendo hacia las oficinas donde Rosalie trabajaba. Ella nos estaba esperando afuera cuando llegamos.

—Hola —. Se deslizó en el asiento de pasajeros y nos fuimos a mi casa a tomar una taza de té antes de que Emmett fuera a recogerla.

—Así que, ¿estás bien? —. Miré hacia abajo a su panza que parecía estar creciendo cada minuto, si todavía era posible.

—La espalda me duele, pero aparte de eso no puedo esperar para tenerlo y obtener mi figura —movía sus manos distraídamente por su estómago mientras hablaba. Me reí al imaginar cómo tendría al bebé y saltaría a la cinta inmediatamente después para ponerse en forma.

—Entonces, ¿cómo fue hoy en la guardería, Lil? —le pregunté.

—Bueno, jugué en la casa de muñecas y pinté y jugué en el cajón de arena y jugué y tengo algunos pepinos y he hecho un nuevo amigo —enumeró la lista con los dedos.

—Ohhhh, un nuevo amigo. Espero que no sea un novio o tío Em tendrá que tener unas palabras con él —bromeó Rose.

—No, ella es una chica —Lilly le contestó un poco confundida.

—Oh, bueno, no importa. ¿Cuál es su nombre? —Rose parecía un poco decepcionada.

—Su nombre es Vaila.

—Un nombre caliente —fulminé con la mirada a Rose—. ¿Qué? Es cierto, en realidad habría sido un buen nombre para la mía; Vaila McCarty —reflexionó.

Nos detuvimos en frente de mi pequeña casa y caminamos dentro. Tenía tres habitaciones, una terraza, una pequeña cocina, un espacio adecuado de estar, dos baños y gran jardín. No era tan grande como algunas otras de las casas de la zona, pero fue lo suficientemente grande para nosotras dos.

Siempre habíamos sido solo Lilly y yo desde que ella tenía cinco meses de edad. Jacob, que había sido mi romance adolescente, se fue justo antes de que Lilly cumpliera los cinco meses, diciendo que no podía soportar el estrés de ser un papá tan joven. Afortunadamente tuve Rose y Emmett para ayudarme. Mis padres habían muerto el año anterior, dejándome el dinero suficiente para comprar esta casa y poder vivir las dos cómodamente.

Lilly corrió y cogió su muñeca Annabel, pero comenzó a quejarse mientras nos fuimos a la cocina y puse la tetera a hervir.

— ¿Bella?

— ¿Sí? —me volví a ver a Rose me miraba con una expresión preocupada.

— ¿Cómo lo haces?

— ¿Hacer qué?

—Ya sabes, todo lo del bebé. Yo solo sigo pensando en cuando de a luz y lo que va a suceder. Estoy petrificada —. Sus ojos se anegaron de lagrimas.

—Aww, Rose —me acerqué y puse mis brazos alrededor de ella mientras le frotaba la espalda.

— ¿Qué pasa si al bebé no le gusto? ¿Qué pasa si no puedo mantenerlo feliz y saludable? ¿Qué hago si soy una mala madre?

— ¡Hey! No pienses así —la regañé ligeramente—. Todo se arreglará cuando él o ella nos deleite con su presencia. No existe un manual adecuado para ser el padre perfecto, el instinto solo entra en acción.

—Supongo —contestó ella.

La tetera se apagó avisándome que ya había hervido.

—Vamos a tomar una taza de té, un rico té, o tal vez unos pocos —le guiñé un ojo y recibí una sonrisa acuosa de ella y una inclinación de cabeza.

Yo serví una taza de té y saqué la caja de ricos té del armario.

—Lil, ¿quieres una galleta? —grité desde la cocina.

El golpeteo de unos pies pequeños me dijo que estaba a punto de llegar, cogí su favorita cubiertas de chocolate, hobnobs*. Dobló la esquina y llegó descalza por el suelo de madera, con parada en la mesa. Ella subió a su asiento colocando a Annabel en su regazo.

— ¿Leche o zumo? —le ofrecí.

— Agua, por favor —. Ella sonrió dulcemente hacia mí. Sus grandes ojos marrones escaneando la cara manchada de Rose. — ¿Qué hay de malo, Rosie?

—Oh, nada de qué preocuparse, solo negocios de mamá —. Ella agitó su pelo, dejando sus rizos largos y oscuros aún más rebelde que antes.

Le serví un vaso de agua, le entregué sus dos galletas y miré como se las comió en pocos minutos. Su pelo era oscuro como el de su padre, pero por desgracia le había pasado en el gen de pelo rebelde. Afortunadamente, los rizos hicieron que no se viera ni la mitad de revoltosa de lo que era. Tenía la piel pálida y grandes ojos color chocolate, la altura de su padre y, por suerte, yo no le pasé mi torpeza.

Estaba en el medio de preparar la cena cuando Emmett entró por la puerta.

—Ho-la —cantó con su voz profunda haciendo chillar a Lilly.

— ¡Tío Em! —la oí correr a través de la sala donde había estado jugando con Rose en sus brazos.

—Hola pip, ¿cómo has estado? —le alborotó el pelo y la besó en la frente.

—Muy bien, gracias. Rosie y yo estábamos jugando y mamá hizo té. ¿Te quieres quedar? Es noche de pollo —. Ella movió las cejas, lo que hizo que Emmett tuviera un ataque de risa.

—Bueno… —él me miró y yo asentí con la cabeza—. Por supuesto que me quedaré, tú sabes que no puedo dejar pasar un plato de pollo, ¿pero ya sabes lo que me gustaría tener?

— ¿Qué? —se inclinó hacia delante queriendo saber.

—Tú —él le susurró al oído mientras ella se alejaba de él gritando y corriendo hacia Rose.

— ¡Ayúdame, ayúdame! —. Ella se fue corriendo con Emmett acechado después de gruñir.

Rodé los ojos y continué con la cena.

Emplasté el pollo en salsa de champiñones con arroz y judías verdes, mientras que Rose ponía la mesa y Emmett sacaba las bebidas. Nos sentamos y comimos en silencio. No pude evitar sentir celos cuando Emmett se alzó un poco más y frotó el estómago de Rose, me tragué la envidia y le sonreí a lo felices que eran.

Rose y Emmett se quedaron un rato más después de la cena, me ayudaron a limpiar y vimos la televisión.

—De acuerdo, hora del baño señorita —. Lilly recogió todos de los juguetes con los que había estado jugando y después vino a sentarse sobre mis rodillas.

— ¿Puede tío Em darme el baño esta noche? —ella levantó la vista, agitó sus pestañas y posó sus grandes ojos marrones en mí—. ¿Por favor?

—Estoy seguro de que puedo manejar eso —. Él la tomó de los brazos de Rose, sacándola así del sofá.

— ¡Sí! —gritó Lilly mientras corrían hasta las escaleras.

—Así cogeré un poco de práctica —. Le dio a Rose un beso en la mejilla y siguió a Lilly.

—Has elegido muy bien, Rose, va a ser un buen padre.

— ¿Crees? —. Pude ver un poco de duda en sus ojos.

—No hay duda de eso, Rose, los dos van a ser padres, buenos padres —. Me levanté y me senté a su lado mientras veíamos telenovelas y escuchábamos el canto de Emmett y Lilly.

Rose se había quedado dormida en el sofá media hora después, por lo que la dejé y me uní a los dos que estaban en la planta superior. Lilly estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas en la cama con Emmett detrás de ella, cepillando su cabello.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —le pregunté sorprendida por las habilidades de Emmett con la peluquería.

—Tío Em está poniendo mi pelo bonito para la guardería de mañana en el que veré a Vaila —. Miré a Emmett, que se encogió de hombros.

—Los niños serán niños —. Yo me reí.

—Gracias por el consejo paternal.

—Cuando necesites —. Él sonrió y volvió a terminar los rizos de Lilly.

—Ahora derechita a la cama, tía Rose está durmiendo y tío Em necesita darse prisa.

—Buenas noches —. Lilly saltó, me dio un beso y un abrazo antes de saltar en la cama y acurrucarse con Anna a su lado.

— ¿Qué hay del gusano hambriento? —oí que Emmett le sugería. Cerré la puerta y bajé las escaleras.

Bajó 10 minutos más tarde, recogió Rose y se fue.

—Gracias por el té Bells, delicioso como de costumbre —. Recibí un beso en la mejilla y le dio las buenas noches.

—Buenas noches —. Me paré en la puerta para asegurarme de que se habían marchado, luego regresé, me puse mi pijama y me senté en el sofá con un libro.

Yo, sin embargo, no lograba concentrarme, pensando en la forma que estaban juntos Emmett y Rose y que pronto serían una familia, una familia entera. Sentí pena por no haberle dado a Lilly una figura paterna, nunca pareció recordar el hecho de que ella nunca vio a su padre, pero me pregunto cómo se sentía acerca de la situación.

...

Me desperté todavía en el sofá con la luz encendida y mi libro en el suelo, temblando por el frío. Tarde poco en ir a la cama y volver a caer dormida.

— ¿Mamá? —. La voz Lilly me despertó como de costumbre, junto con su salto en la cama.

—Yo estoy despierta —gemí. Abrí un ojo para ver a Lilly dejar de botear y sentarse a mi lado.

— ¿Puedo tener algo para desayunar, por favor?

—Claro cariño, ¿qué es lo que te apetece? —. Levantó un dedo a la barbilla y la golpeó un par de veces.

—Creo que... Erm. .. ¡Lo sé! Me gustaría un plato de arroz inflado y una manzana, no hay jugo de naranja.

—Bueno, pasaré a comprar después de camino casa —. Salí de la cama y me dirigió a la cocina. Le hice el desayuno mientras yo me preparaba una taza de café y pan tostado.

Rápidamente me vestí para el trabajo –camisa y pantalones– y fui a ayudar a Lilly. Ella estaba hurgando en sus cajones cuando entré, se notaba que estaba un poco nerviosa.

—No puedo encontrar mi vestido verde —. Su labio inferir sobresalía del superior y comenzó a temblar.

—Hey, estoy segura de que está por aquí, lo vamos encontrar, no te preocupes —. Me introduje en su armario y lo encontré en una de las perchas, típico.

— ¡Ta-Chán! —canté cuando lo saqué.

—Gracias —. Rápidamente se vistió y arregló su pelo; sus rizos parecían que habían salido de la peluquería.

—Recuérdame que tío Em peine tu cabello más a menudo —le acaricié el pelo y le dio un beso.

—He encontrado la chaqueta y los zapatos.

—Vamos a ver a Vaila entonces.

Entramos en el pasillo y me abrazó porque los niños estaban gritando y gritando. Lilly tomó mi mano con fuerza mientras escudriñaba la habitación. Sus ojos se iluminaron y ella salió corriendo hasta el otro extremo de la habitación, hacia una pequeña niña con un similar vestido verdes y pelo rizado, la única diferencia era que tenía eran unos hermosos ojos verdes y pelo de cobrizo.

— ¡Mami! —gritó Lilly y me hizo señas. Me acerqué despacio hasta la madre de la niña que estaba detrás de las dos.

—Hola, soy Bella —extendí mi mano. La señora pequeña tomó la mía y la sacudió con una fuerza que me sorprendió.

—Alice, Alice Cullen.

—Y usted debe ser Vaila —. Me agaché hasta su nivel y sonrió.

—Hola —. Ella sonrió con dulzura con sus brillantes ojos verdes—. Lilly tenía razón, eres hermosa.

Yo dudaba eso, pero de todas formas me ruboricé. —Bueno, gracias.

—Papá estará trabajando todo el día así que voy a recogerte más tarde, ¿está bien? —Alice se agachó y le dio un beso a Vaila antes de irse—. Fue un placer conocerte, Bella.

—Sí, para mí también —le devolví la sonrisa.

Esperé unos minutos más antes de salir para el trabajo. Trabajo para una compañía de seguros pequeña que justo me pillaba en el camino. Por suerte fueron muy flexibles con mi horario de la mañana, así que trabajaba unas pocas de horas todas las mañanas de la semana, excepto los viernes.

—Buenos días, Angela —. Me senté en el escritorio que compartía con Angela.

—Buenos días para ti también —ella me contestó con una sonrisa brillante.

Yo no había estado en el trabajo más de 30 minutos, cuando llamó por teléfono Emmett.

—Buenos días, Burton Seguros, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? —puse mi mejor voz de teléfono.

— ¡Bella! —. La fachada normal y fresca de Emmett había desaparecido por completo.

— ¿Sí?

— ¡Es Rose! Ella acaba de romper aguas. Dios, el bebé viene en camino y no estoy preparado para esto, ¡es que no debería estar aquí hasta dentro de otras 2 semanas! —él prácticamente gritó al teléfono.

—Cálmate Emmett. ¿Has llamado al hospital?

—No.

—Bueno, llámalos, diles que Rose rompió aguas y avisa que ya vais para allá. Voy a ir a buscar a Lilly y nos encontraremos allí con vosotros, ¿está bien?

—Bien y, ¿Bella?

— ¿Sí?

—Rápido —. Con esto colgó y yo no podía dejar de reírme de lo nervioso que estaba y esto no era nada más que comienzo de todo lo que quedaba.

Logré dejar mi trabajo para recoger a Lilly y conducir al hospital. Lilly apenas pudo contenerse cuando le dije que el bebé estaba en camino, ya que gritó y saltó.

Corrí al hospital y fui hasta la sala de maternidad con Lilly en mis brazos.

— ¡Para! —Lilly gritaba en mi oído. Paré en seco, lo que casi nos hizo caer.

— ¿Qué? —le pregunté a confundida.

—Necesitamos un regalo, ¡ah! y un globo también —. Ella se retorcía de mis brazos, se acercó a la tienda y escogió un mono de peluche de juguete y un globo blanco donde ponía _felicidades_. Rápidamente pagué por las cosas, tomé en brazos a Lilly nuevamente y corrí hacia el puesto de enfermeras.

—Rosalie McCarty por favor.

—Un segundo —la enfermera escribió algo en el ordenador—. Habitación 101, un niño rápido al nacer, aunque muy bonito.

—Gracias —. Me sonrió y eché a correr en la dirección de su habitación.

Me detuve al llegar a la habitación, respiré hondo y llamé ligeramente a la puerta esperando que Emmett la abriera, pero me encontré con unos hermosos ojos verdes.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, esta traducción la voy a continuar yo, fechas de actualización en mi perfil.**

**Besos**

**Moni**


	2. Sexy Doctors and Cute Babies

**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es ****SuffocatingUnderWordsOfSorro w, yo solo traduzco.**

* * *

**Capítulo Beteado por: Isa BetaTraductora Ffad**

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /**

* * *

**Sexy Playgroup Dads**

**Capítulo 2: Doctores sexys y bebés bonitos**

Me quedé de pie totalmente absorta con los vibrantes ojos verdes que me regresaban la mirada. Todo lo demás pareció desaparecer en un borrón, como si estuviera dentro de una burbuja solo con él.

—Mami —. La voz de Lilly y el hecho de que estuviera tirando de mi pantalón, me sacó de mi burbuja trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad.

—Lo siento cariño, vamos a conocer a tu nuevo primo —. Aparté mis ojos de los de él y le dediqué una débil sonrisa, En respuesta, él me dio una desbastadora sonrisa torcida. Bajé la vista y pasé por un lado de él para que no pudiera ver el sonrojo apareciendo en mis mejillas.

— ¡Bella! —Emmett tenía una sonrisita malvada en su rostro cuando me cargó y me dio vueltas por la habitación, luego hizo lo mismo con Lilly.

— ¿Dónde está mi primo? —preguntó Lilly, estirando el cuello para intentar ver al bebé recién nacido, olvidándose completamente de Rose.

—La enfermera lo traerá pronto —. Rosalie se veía completamente exhausta, tenía el cabello pegado a la frente y las mejillas sonrojadas.

— ¡Hola _mami_! —me acerqué y le di un abrazo—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Adolorida, pero feliz —me apretó y suspiró ligeramente.

Un ligero golpe en la puerta llamó nuestra atención y esperamos inpacientemente al recién llegado. Se sentía como si todo se moviera a cámara lenta mientras la puerta se abría.

—Oh, oh, ¿puedo verlo? —vi a Lilly saltar, pero se detuvo cuando escuché una suave voz riéndose que captó mi atención. El hombre con el que me había topado en la puerta sostenía el pequeño bebé de Rose y Emmett en sus brazos.

—Creo que primero debo dárselo a su mamá, pero luego puedes verlo —. Se acercó al lado de Rose y le dio al bebé. Lo miré pasarle delicadamente al recién nacido y le sonreí a Rose.

—Gracias —susurró, acariciando la cabecita del bebé y dejando un beso gentil en su nariz.

— ¿Ya eligieron el nombre? —preguntó.

—Estábamos pensando en Archie —. Emmett se acercó al costado de Rose con Lilly en sus brazos y se inclinó para también darle un tierno beso.

—Me encanta Archie, creo que ese debería ser su nombre —soltó Lilly junto a Emmett. Echó la cabeza atrás y comenzó a reírse antes de que Rose lo mirara de mala manera.

—Lo siento —se disculpó susurrando.

—Entonces piensas que debería ser Archie, ¿eh Lilly? —le preguntó Rose.

—Sí, pequeño Archie —habló suavemente, acariciando la mejilla del bebé mientras él se removía en su manta para después quedarse quieto de nuevo.

—Es precioso —dije, acercándome para verlo mejor.

—Siento interrumpir, pero si necesitan algo solo pregunten por el Doctor Cullen en la estación de enfermeras y vendré.

—Gracias de nuevo Doc, hizo un trabajo excelente —Emmett le dio una palmada en la espalda.

—No hay de qué —asintió en mi dirección, sonriéndome ligeramente y se despidió antes de irse. Cerré los ojos imaginándome esos ojos verdes que me parecían tan familiares.

—Deja de mirar soñadoramente al Doc y mira a mi atractivo hijo, Bells —. Miré a Emmett avergonzada y feliz de que el doctor se hubiera ido.

— ¿Quieres cargarlo? —preguntó Rose. Obviamente no me iba a negar.

—Claro —gentilmente lo saqué de los brazos de Rose y lo deposité en los míos—. Es tan pequeño —tracé sus facciones con mi dedo recordando cuando Lilly era así de pequeña.

—Aw, mami, creo que lo amo —. El rostro de Lilly tenía una sonrisita mientras miraba a Archie con puro amor. Me reí suavemente por su confesión.

—Creo que todos lo hacemos, cariño —dije. Él comenzó a moverse ligeramente y arrugó la nariz antes de estornudar con fuerza.

—Ven con papá, pequeño —Emmett estiró las manos cuando le pasé a Archie—. Hola —lo arrulló y comenzó a pasear por la habitación meciéndolo ligeramente.

—Te dije que sería un buen papá —le susurré a Rose.

—Lo sé, lo sé —dijo, rodando los ojos—. Entonces, cariño, ¿te gusta tu nuevo primo?

—Lo amo, Rosie. ¡Mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho! No puedo esperar para contarle a Vaila sobre él. ¿Puedo llevarlo a mi grupo de juegos y enseñárselo a todos? —preguntó entusiasmada.

—Estoy segura de que podemos organizar eso algún día —le dijo peinándole el cabello—. Te ves muy bonita hoy, Lil, ¡tu cabello luce genial!

—El tío Emm me peinó anoche, Vaila y yo usamos el mismo vestido y peinado hoy. Alice dijo que nos veíamos lindas.

— ¿Quién es Alice? —preguntó Rose.

— ¡Oh, mira, creo que me acaba de sonreír! —gritó Emmett desde la esquina. Lilly corrió para ver mientras nosotras nos reíamos de él.

—Entonces, ¿quién es Alice? —preguntó Rose.

—Oh, la mamá de Vaila —. En ese momento todo encajó; Alice Cullen, doctor Cullen, ojos verdes…

—Demonios —musité por lo bajo.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Rose intrigada.

—Acabo de descubrir que tu sexy doctor es el padre de Vaila y esposo de Alice —me dejé caer junto a Rose y bufé.

—Qué mal, es un doctor muy atractivo.

—No me lo restriegues —la miré mal—. Bueno, una chica puede soñar —dije con voz más optimista.

—Cierto.

Archie comenzó a quejarse y soltó un chillido para hacernos saber que tenía hambre.

—Creo que es tu hora de comer —le dijo Rose a Archie y comenzó a alimentarlo. Le dio de comer, le sacó los gases y me lo volvió a dar una última vez antes de irnos a casa.

—Bella.

—Mmm —levanté la vista de la figura durmiente de Archie en mis brazos para ver a Rose y Emmett sentados juntos.

—Estábamos pensando en los padrinos de Archie.

Comencé a sentir las mariposas en la boca del estomago al pensar en ser la madrina del pequeño Archie. Emmett y Rose no eran los verdaderos tíos de Lilly, pero eran lo más cercano a ello, así que les pedí que fueran sus padrinos, y no pude haber elegido mejor.

—Y… —arrastré la palabra.

—Nos preguntábamos si serías la madrina.

No pude evitar la sonrisa alegre que se formó en mi cara y asentí vigorosamente.

—Por supuesto que sí, ¿de verdad pensaron que necesitaban preguntarme eso? Me hubiera molestado un poco si se lo hubieran pedido a alguien más —confesé.

—Gracias —dijeron ambos.

—Bien, creo que es mejor que me vaya —les regresé a Archie y cargué a Lilly, que estaba dormida—. Te llamaré en la mañana, ¿de acuerdo? —Rose asintió.

—Buenas noches, Bells.

—Buenas noches chicos.

Salí del hospital dirigiéndome a mi carro con una sonrisa, pensando en lo que me había pasado en el día. Miré mi reloj y me di cuenta de que había pasado las últimas seis horas en el hospital, se sentía como si hubieran sido tan solo minutos. Me convertí en tía y madrina de un precioso bebé y ahora Lilly tendría un primito.

Acomodé a Lilly en su asiento para carro y conduje a casa optando por comprar comida para la cena.

—Lil, cariño, tenemos que comprar la cena —la levanté de su asiento y la cargué dentro del restaurante de comida India. Pedí nuestra orden y me senté a esperar. Lilly estaba acurrucada en mi pecho y seguía durmiendo mientras yo acariciaba su cabello, enredando mechones de éste en mis dedos.

—Hola, reservé una mesa a nombre Cullen —. Levanté la vista ante el sonido de esa voz y parado frente a mí estaba el guapo doctor con su hija.

— ¡Bella! —gritó Vaila junto a su padre.

—Hola Vaila —respondí. El sexy doctor me veía confundido—. Nuestras hijas van juntas al grupo de juegos, conocí a Vaila hoy en la mañana —expliqué.

—Oh —dijo, asintiendo—. Entones ésta debe ser Lilly.

—Sí, está un poco cansada por la tarde que tuvimos.

Justo entonces entró Alice y me vio.

—Hola Bella. No te vi cuando estaba recogiendo a Vaila hoy en la tarde.

—No, mi amiga tuvo a su bebé así que recogí a Lilly más temprano. Íbamos de camino a casa y no quería llegar allí y tener que cocinar.

—Deberías quedarte con nosotros —ofreció Alice.

—Oh, no, no quiero imponerme —. No había forma de que me fuera a sentar a cenar con el sexy doctor y su esposa mientras lo miraba 'soñadoramente'.

—No, disfrutaríamos de la compañía. Por favor, podríamos conocernos un poco más.

—Gracias, pero en serio creo que no debería. Ya ordené la cena y no creo que Lilly esté de buen humor para comer con compañía.

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón. Deberíamos organizar un día de juegos para las niñas, así podríamos sentarnos a platicar un rato.

— ¿Orden de Swan? —gritó el hombre detrás del mostrador. Me levanté a recoger nuestra orden.

—Sí, eso sería lindo, nos vemos pronto.

—Que tengan una linda noche —dijo Alice. Le sonreí y me fui.

Por el resto de la noche solo pude pensar en esos hermosos ojos verdes y la sexy sonrisa que poseía el doctor Cullen, maldiciéndolo por hacerme sentir otra vez como una niña de preparatoria con un enamoramiento.

Después de acostar a Lilly y acostarme yo, me quedé despierta intentando pensar en una excusa para no llevar a Lilly a la cita para jugar. Iba a tener que cortar esto de tajo antes de que empeorara y la única forma era mantenerme lo más alejada posible del sexy doctor.


	3. Play Dates

**Esta historia no es mía, los personajes son de S. Meyer, la autora es SuffocatingUnderWordsOfSorro w y la traducción está hecha por Danika20.**

* * *

**Capítulo Beteado por: Isa BetaTraductora Ffad**

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /**

* * *

**Sexy Playgroup Dads**

**Capítulo 3: Cita de Juegos**

Sorprendentemente me desperté sin los saltos de Lilly en la cama. Saqué las piernas de la cama y las moví para quitarme el sueño. Fui a la cocina para hacerme una taza de té y me encontré a Lilly sentada en la mesa con su caja de colores y crayones vaciada en la mesa.

—Buenos días mami —me sonrió.

—Buenos días —le acaricié el cabello cuando pasé a su lado y puse a hervir la tetera—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Le estoy haciendo una tarjeta a Archie.

Me acerqué a ver lo que había hecho. Era un dibujo de un hombre grande y una mujer con largo cabello rubio que tenía un bebé en sus brazos. Le había puesto brillantina por todos lados acompañada con pegatinas de estrellas y corazones.

—Creo que le encantará a Archie —le sonreí y me sonrió ampliamente.

— ¿En serio?

—Claro —asentí.

— ¿Podemos ir a verlo hoy? —preguntó poniendo su mejor mirada de cachorrito abandonado.

—Tal vez después de la guardería. Necesito llamar a Rose para ver cuándo va a salir, puede que sea hoy así que podríamos ir a cocinarles la cena —. Saltó en su asiento para luego regresar a su obra de arte.

Almorzamos sin dejar de hablar del pequeño Archie y sobre cuándo podría quedarse con nosotras para jugar con Lilly y su muñeca Annabel.

—Bien, vamos a alistarte para la guardería, no queremos llegar tarde hoy —la llevé a su habitación donde elegimos un conjunto e intenté aplacar su cabello, pero me rendí y lo dejé suelto.

Después de que Lilly estuvo lista la dejé sentada en la sala viendo televisión mientras yo me arreglaba. La idea de que el Doctor Cullen estaría ahí con Vaila hacía que mi estómago se retorciera de nervios. Sentí la necesidad de esforzarme un poco más con mi apariencia así que me duché rápidamente, me hice un chongo y me puse una blusa verde con vaqueros negros_. C__asual pero a la vez sofisticada_, me dije a mí misma en el espejo.

— ¡Vamos mami! —gritó Lilly.

Miré el reloj para darme cuenta de que faltaban cinco minutos para que la guardería comenzara. Sorprendentemente llegamos a tiempo, la mayoría de los padres ya se habían ido, incluyendo el Doctor Cullen. _¡Tiene esposa y una hija, por amor a Dios! _Me regañé a mí misma, toda esta cosa del enamoramiento se me estaba yendo de las manos, lo único que faltaba era que lo buscara en internet para conseguir más información de él.

—Hola —bajé la vista encontrándome con una sonriente Vaila.

—Buenos días Vaila, ¿cómo estás?

—Bien, gracias. No alcanzaste a mi papi, quería hablar contigo.

Sentí que mis latidos se aceleraban ante la idea de hablar con él y me sonrojé ante la infantil reacción que estaba teniendo.

—Bueno, tal vez lo vea después —. ¡No! No había forma en que me quedara para hacer el ridículo.

— ¿Puede venir Vaila con nosotros para jugar? —preguntó Lilly desatando todo el poder de sus grandes ojos cafés en mí. Miré a Vaila y vi que estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

—No creo que hoy sea un buen día, cariño, tenemos que ir a ver a Archie, ¿recuerdas? Tal vez otro día.

Asintió un poco triste y me rompió el corazón verla así, pero no podía lidiar el verlo a él fuera de la guardería. Primero necesitaba el consejo de Rose sobre cómo resolver esta situación.

—Adiós cariño, vendré por ti en unas horas —le di un beso y me despedí con la mano cuando salió corriendo con Vaila.

Hice mis compras semanales, regresé a casa, guardé las cosas y limpié. Sentándome con una taza de té para descansar agarré el teléfono y marqué al hospital.

—Hola, Hospital Raigmore, ¿en qué puedo servirle?

—Hola, me preguntaba si podría hablar con Rosalie McCarty. Está en el ala de maternidad, habitación 101.

—La pasaré allá, un momento por favor.

Escuché música rara por unos minutos.

— ¿Hola? —respondió Rosalie.

—Hola Rose, soy yo.

—Oh, hola Bella. ¿Qué pasa?

—Me preguntaba cómo andaban tú y el pequeñín, ¿te irás hoy a casa?

—Sí, solo esperamos a que el Doctor Sexo Andante nos revise para darnos de alta —. Podía escuchar a Emmett gruñendo en el fondo, sin dudas por el apodo que Rose le puso al doctor.

—Pues estaba pensando en ir a tu casa para hacer algo de cenar, encender la calefacción y tener todo listo para su llegada —sugerí sabiendo que Emmett ni siquiera había pensado en tener nada listo.

—Oh, eres una salvavidas Bella. Eso sería genial, todas las cosas del bebé están en su habitación, si pudieras mover el moisés a la sala te amaría para siempre.

—No hay problema, de todas formas no tengo nada más que hacer —me reí—. Iremos para allá y comenzaremos con todo, los veo pronto.

—Bien, adiós Bella.

—Adiós.

Había comprado unos carteles y globos para decorar su casa antes de que llegaran. Junté todas las cosas que necesitaría para decoración y para hacer la cena, y me dirigí a su casa que estaba al otro lado del pueblo. Decidí dejarle la decoración a Lilly y comencé a hacer una lasaña de vegetales para la cena.

Salí de la casa más temprano que de costumbre para recoger a Lilly y así evadirlo completamente si tenía suerte. Pero la suerte no estaba de mi lado, pensaba mientras golpeaba mi cabeza repetidamente contra el volante; el carro no encendía.

—Maldición —gruñí. Salí del carro y me apresuré a caminar por el pueblo.

Mi lento caminar me había hecho llegar tarde. Cuando entré vi a todos los padres recibir a sus hijos. Escaneé la habitación y vi a Lilly junto a Vaila y Alice. Respiré aliviada sabiendo que no tendría que verlo y me acerqué poniendo una sonrisa. Ugh, era demasiado bonita para su propio bien, no había dudas de por qué él estaba con ella.

—Hola Bella —habló alegremente y me dio un abrazo.

—Hola —me puse un poco rígida ante el repentino abrazo.

—Es muy amable de tu parte el llevarte a Vaila. En realidad es perfecto porque hoy Edward tiene que quedarse más tiempo y yo tengo una cita para cenar que no puedo cancelar.

_¡¿Qué?! _Pensé. Bajé la vista para ver a Lilly y Vaila saltando con las manos unidas.

— ¿Está bien si Edward la recoge entre siete y siete treinta?

— ¿Huh? Sí, seguro, claro —. Como si tuviera muchas alternativas, ella ya había hecho los planes así que no podía decir que no.

—Eres una salvavidas. Llamaré a Edward para decirle, oh, ¿dónde vives? —. Dos veces en un día, ¿a poco no soy amable?

—View Terrace 11, pero voy a ir a casa de una amiga así que probablemente esté ahí, su dirección es Station Road 25 —escribió las direcciones y me dio otro abrazo.

—Gracias otra vez, Bella —con eso se fue dejándome un poco aturdida en el pasillo con dos niñas saltarinas.

— ¡Oh! Podrás ver a Archie. Es un bebé de un día de nacido —le informó Lilly a Vaila mientras salían del pasillo caminando con las manos agarradas.

Caminamos por la calle lentamente, las niñas hablaban animadamente de bebés y demás. Les di algo de beber y un bizcocho cuando llegamos a la casa de Rose y Emmett antes de comenzar a decorar. Recordé el dibujo que Lilly había hecho esta mañana y lo puse sobre el mantel para que pudieran verlo cuando Rose, Emmett y Archie llegaran.

—Ahora, recuerden no gritar porque asustaran a Archie, y si está dormido lo dejan en paz —les advertí a las niñas cuando vi el Jeep de Emmett llegar.

— ¡BIENVENIDOS A CASA! —gritaron Lilly y Vaila cuando cruzaron la puerta. Les lancé una mirada para regañarlas pero afortunadamente Archie estaba despierto y no se asustó.

Les di un abrazo y puse a calentar la tetera mientras Lilly y Vaila se acercaron a Rose para ver a Archie, quien estaba moviéndose en sus brazos.

—Aww, quiero un hermanito —dijo Vaila mientras miraba a Archie.

—Yo también —comentó Lilly.

— ¿Y quién eres tú? —Emmett se acercó para darle un abrazo a Lilly.

—Mi nombre es Vaila y soy su mejor amiga —dijo señalando a Lilly y frunciéndole el ceño a Emmett por quitarle a Lilly. Sus manos se habían separado.

—Bueno, lo siento —Emmett rodó los ojos haciendo reír a Lilly y causando que Vaila estampara el pie. Emmett se rió fuertemente.

—Oye —Vaila lo regañó mientras él se calmaba. Ella levantó los brazos y él la cargo a ella también, y las dos niñas se rieron.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó desconcertado.

—Lilly tenía razón. Dijo que tú te veías como el coco que nos asusta, pero en realidad eres como un osito de peluche —recargó la cabeza en su pecho y sonrió.

Emmett llevó a las niñas a la sala con juguetes y jugó con ellas. Me acerqué a Rose que estaba alimentando a Archie.

—Entonces, ¿esa es la pequeña del sexy doctor?

—Sip —asentí—. Lilly decidió hacer una cita de juegos sin que yo lo supiera así que me toca quedarme con Vaila, espero que no te moleste.

—No, en absoluto. ¿Así que él la va a recoger? —su interés aumentó cuando gemí.

—Sí. En serio me siento como de dieciséis de nuevo con mi enamoramiento por Jacob, aunque lo peor es que mi enamoramiento tiene esposa e hija —. Rose se rió a mi lado.

—Oh, las alegrías de los padres sexys de las guarderías.

—Bueno, todo eso apenas comienza a llegar para ti —. Le saqué la lengua y me levanté por la lasaña que estaba en el horno.

— ¿Ya vino Jasper a ver a su sobrino? —pregunté desde la cocina.

—No, hoy tenía una cita de nuevo —suspiró Rose entrando en la cocina—. Desearía que ya sentara cabeza.

—Estoy segura de que lo hará.

Archie estaba profundamente dormido para el tiempo en que la lasaña estuvo lista, así que comimos sin interrupciones. Rose me prestó su carro mientras que Emmett prometió arreglar el mío en el fin de semana. Desafortunadamente Rose no me dio ningún consejo de cómo lidiar con mi dilema y en lugar de eso lo encontró divertido.

Afortunadamente Rose y Emmett tenían una silla de auto propia para Lilly así que había una extra para Vaila. Mientras conducía a casa las niñas se iban quedando cada vez más calladas.

Las dos estaban cubiertas de pintura y brillantina gracias a las clases de arte con Emmett, así que las bañé cuando llegamos. Las dejé jugar por un ratito antes de cambiarlas. Le puse a Vaila una de las pijamas de Lilly y les hice un par de coletas, dejándolas en su cuarto para jugar.

Debí haberme quedado dormida porque al siguiente momento estaba abriendo los ojos al sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta, perdiéndome en esos brillantes ojos verdes del sexy doctor y me derretí ahí mismo.

* * *

**Gracias por los comentarios, besos. **


	4. Wife, Girlfriend same thing!

**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es****SuffocatingUnderWordsOfSorro w, yo solo traduzco.**

* * *

**Capítulo Beteado por: Isa BetaTraductora Ffad**

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /**

* * *

**Sexy Playgroup Dads**

**Capítulo 4: ¡Esposa, novia, es lo mismo!**

Todo lo que podía hacer era mirar esos ojos verdes y sonreír como una tonta. _'¡Habla idiota!'_ me grité internamente.

—Hola —. Buena esa, Bella.

—Hola Bella. Perdón por haber entrado así, pero como nadie respondía decidí hacerlo —. Dios, se veía tan guapo. Sacudí la cabeza intentando salir del hipnotizador hechizo que tenía sobre mí antes de hacer algo estúpido.

—No, erm… Eh, está bien. Dios, me olvidé completamente de las niñas —. Me levanté del sofá para ir a revisarlas. Escuché que sus pasos me seguían por las escaleras y respiré profundamente cuando me encontré a las niñas dormidas juntas en la cama.

—Se ven adorables —su aliento me hizo cosquillas en la oreja. Cerré los ojos por la sensación.

—Así es —agregué.

—Es una pena que tenga que despertarla.

—Puedes dejarla aquí —las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de que pudiera evitarlo.

— ¿Estás segura? No querría causarte molestias.

—No, está bien —me giré para asegurárselo—. La verdad no tengo nada planeado para mañana temprano.

Lo pensó por unos segundos, luego me vio y sonrió.

—Bueno, eso sería genial. Luego me puedo llevar a las niñas en la tarde, como compensación por esta tarde y noche.

—Eso estaría bien, gracias.

Cerré la puerta suavemente y bajamos las escaleras hacia la sala. Me sorprendió que tomara asiento, no teniendo la menor intención de irse.

— ¿Quieres algo de beber? —pregunté, intentando ser una buena anfitriona.

—Un café estaría bien. Negro, con una de azúcar, gracias.

Fui a prepararnos algo de tomar a ambos, y al regresar lo encontré sentado con los ojos cerrados. Su rostro se veía tranquilo y sereno y, oh tan sensual, su cabello estaba alborotado y despeinado, dándole una apariencia joven. Sus ojos se abrieron y la imagen de esos ojos verdes sonriéndome causó que mi ritmo cardiaco aumentara. Era tonta la forma en que me afectaba, pero no podía evitarlo.

—Gracias —. Le di su café y me dejé caer en la gran silla que estaba junto al sofá donde estaba sentado él.

— ¿Duro día de trabajo? —había unas débiles manchas moradas debajo de sus ojos.

—Sí, ha sido difícil desde que comencé. Uno de los doctores está de vacaciones así que he estado haciendo turnos extras y el hecho de que no duermo no ayuda mucho —suspiró y me dio una media sonrisa.

—Pues si alguna vez necesitas tiempo para ti, no dudes en traer a Vaila. Tal vez deberías dejarla mañana, yo puedo sacar a las niñas y tú recuperas algo de sueño —. Estaba sacudiendo la cabeza incluso antes de que terminara.

—No, no es necesario, pero tú podrías venir con nosotros, disfrutaría mucho de tu compañía y de poder conocerte un poco mejor —sugirió con una sonrisa tentativa.

Dios, ahora mi corazón latía como loco. ¿Estaba coqueteando conmigo? Porque juro que eso parecía.

—No, no me gustaría imponerme contigo y con tu esposa —. Me miró inquisitivamente levantando una ceja.

—No tengo esposa —sonrió y eso me quitó el aliento, pero luego comenzó a reír, lo que hizo enojarme más. El brillo de sus ojos solo me molestó aún más por la forma en que estaba tratando a Alice. No importaba si no era su esposa, él no debería estar coqueteando con nadie si tenía pareja.

—Bueno, entonces novia. ¡Esposa, novia, es lo mismo! No deberías tratar a Alice así, ella es una mujer hermosa que merece respeto —. Podía sentir el enojo pasar por mis venas como lava caliente, haciéndome puño las manos.

Él solo se rió más fuerte. Si no estuviera tan enojada con él estaría riendo como una niñita risueña. Me levanté llena de frustración y lista para sacarlo de aquí.

—Espera… Alice… Ella no es mi pareja —estaba hablando entre risas, intentando calmarse. Me detuve y lo miré.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté estupefacta.

—Alice no es mi pareja, es mi hermana. Está viviendo con nosotros por el momento hasta que encuentre un lugar propio —. Mi boca formó una 'o' y sentí que aparecía el sonrojo.

—Perdón por alterarme. Simplemente lo asumí cuando la vi en la guardería, y pues ambos teniendo el mismo apellido… —bajé la vista, demasiado avergonzada para verlo a los ojos—. Supongo que sumé 2 más 2 y saqué 5.

—No hay problema, creo que fue muy linda la forma en que defendiste a mi hermana —me sonroje aún más cuando dijo que pensaba que era linda—. De verdad le agradas así que va a estar feliz de saber que la defendiste aun cuando no lo necesitaba.

—Pues yo me siento muy estúpida —murmuré—. ¿Por qué no empezamos de nuevo? Borrón y cuenta nueva, ¿qué te parece?

—Hola, soy Edward Cullen —me ofreció su mano y me sonrió maliciosamente. Gemí y rodé los ojos.

—Bella Swan —acepté su mano y le di un apretón.

Nos sentamos y hablamos de qué lo había llevado a vivir aquí. Había tenido problemas con la mamá de Vaila, Jessica, ella pensaba de la misma manera que Jacob acerca de un embarazo a temprana edad mientras estaba todavía en la universidad y se lo dejó a Edward.

—Ella y Jacob harían una linda pareja —le dije con amargura.

También descubrí que tenía 26 y tenía poco que se había convertido en un doctor calificado, se había mudado aquí por el trabajo, trayendo a Alice consigo, ella buscaba algo de aventura en su vida. Bostecé y miré el reloj, viendo que faltaban quince para las once.

—Dios, no me di cuenta de la hora, es mejor que me vaya —seguí a Edward a la puerta de enfrente—. De verdad disfruté mucho esta noche, Bella.

—Sí, yo también —me encontré sonriendo.

—Entonces, ¿saldrás conmigo y las niñas mañana?

—Claro —respondí un poco —demasiado— rápido, pero ahora que sabía que no estaba casado iba a aprovechar la oportunidad de estar con él todo el tiempo.

—Qué bien, vendré alrededor de las once, ¿está bien contigo?

—Suena perfecto —sonrió y se despidió mientras subía a su carro y se iba.

Suspiré pensando en lo perfecto que era y lo fácil que había sido congeniar con él. Parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Temblé cuando un viento frío me golpeó en la cara, trayéndome de regreso a la realidad. Me puse la pijama, pero estaba demasiado despierta para irme a dormir, así que agarré el teléfono y le marqué a Rose.

— ¿Hola? —respondió la alegra voz de Rose.

—Hola Rose, soy yo.

— ¿Cómo te fue con el sexy doctor? —podía imaginarla con el teléfono presionado lo más cerca posible de su oreja mientras se inclinaba hacia enfrente esperando una respuesta.

—Muy bien, en realidad. Descubrí que Alice en realidad es su hermana —. Rose jadeó en el teléfono.

— ¡No! ¿En serio? Bueno, entonces puedes terminar siendo la señora del Sexy Doctor —dijo con voz insinuante.

—Oh, se realista —bufé, pero en el fondo de mi mente pensé en lo mucho que me encantaría que eso fuera verdad. Que pudiera ser la Señora Cullen. Dios, me estaba obsesionando demasiado con él para mi gusto.

—Lo siento, Bella, pero Archie comienza a moverse, creo que es hora de alimentarlo _de nuevo_ —gimió.

—Oh, las alegrías de ser mamá, ¡disfrútalo! —me reí mientras ella murmuraba algo del otro lado y colgué.

Acostada en mi cama pensé en lo que íbamos a hacer mañana y sentí la emoción comenzar a construirse en la boca de mi estómago, una sonrisa toco mis labios. Comparados con los de anoche, mis pensamientos sobre Edward Cullen habían cambiado, bueno, excepto por la parte del sexy doctor, pero ahora iba a pasar tanto tiempo con él como me fuera posible.

* * *

**Chicas, a las que les interese hice un grupo en Facebook específicamente para las traducciones, adelantos y esas cosas, si se quieren unir pueden encontrar el link directo en mi perfil o mandarme un mensaje - ya sea aquí o a Facebook - y yo las agrego. **

**Gracias como siempre a Isa por toda su ayuda:3**


	5. Practise Makes Perfect

**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora esSuffocatingUnderWordsOfSor row, yo solo traduzco.**

* * *

**Capítulo Beteado por: Isa BetaTraductora Ffad**

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /**

* * *

**Sexy Playgroup Dads**

**Capítulo 5: La practica hace la perfección**

— ¿Bella? —. La dulce voz de Vaila era una alarma agradable comparada con los gritos y saltos de Lilly en mi cama.

—Buenos días, cariño —le sonreí abriendo solo un ojo. Vaila me veía un poco triste, su labio superior comenzó a temblar.

— ¿Dónde está mi papi? —. Podía ver como sus ojos comenzaban a aguarse y mi corazón se encogió al verla tan triste.

—Oh cariño, papi está en casa en estos momento, pero vendrá pronto y te llevará a pasear hoy —intenté hablar con voz optimista para detener ese tembloroso labio.

—Bien —se quedó de pie ahí sin saber qué hacer.

Abrí mis brazos y ella se subió acurrucándose a mi lado. Se acurrucó en mi cuello y volvió a quedarse dormida. Miré el reloj viendo que apenas eran las 5:30 am, gemí y me di la vuelta. Vaila me siguió y se acercó de nuevo a mí. Unos minutos después yo también me quedé dormida.

Me desperté sudando y miré a un cuerpecito a cada lado mío. Los dos pares de brazos estaban envueltos a mi alrededor y ni pude evitar sonreír ante la imagen de nosotras durmiendo juntas.

Me quité sus brazos de encima y me bañé rápidamente antes de que despertaran. Regresé al cuarto y las encontré todavía dormidas, así que decidí ir a prepararles tostadas francesas para almorzar.

—Hmm, el pan de huevo es mi favorito —Lilly se subió de un salto a su silla y esperó en la mesa pacientemente a que Vaila la siguiera.

— ¿Te gustan las tostadas francesas, Vaila?

—Nunca las he probado —se encogió de hombros como si no fuera importante y los ojos de Lilly se abrieron con incredulidad.

—Oh, el pan de huevo está buenísimo. Yo lo como cada sábado y _me encanta_, hace que mi pancita sea feliz —se palmeó el estómago y lamió sus labios. Vaila se puso la mano en la boca y se rió, lo cual hizo que Lilly también se riera, y ambas comenzaron a soltar risitas.

Terminé de hacerles el desayuno y les di algo de beber mientras Lilly devoraba lo suyo y Vaila lo miraba con escepticismo.

—Pruébalo —la animé cortando un poco con su tenedor, ofreciéndoselo. Lo agarró, mirándolo como si fuera un objeto extraño que no perteneciera a este planeta, y luego se lo llevó a la boca lentamente.

—Mmmm —sus ojos se iluminaron y se metió otro bocado en la boca.

— ¿Bueno? —. Ella asintió y se metió de lleno en su desayuno mientras yo lavaba los sartenes y me servía un tazón de cereal.

Vestir a las chicas fue toda una odisea, por decir lo menos. Lilly sacaba un conjunto, se lo mostraba a Vaila y esperaba el veredicto final.

—Nop —Vaila estaba de pie sacudiendo la cabeza al vestido blanco con rosa. Lilly sacó un par de shorts amarillos con una blusa blanca.

— ¿Y éste? —preguntó Lilly con un poco de esperanza, ya no quedaban muchos conjuntos en su armario para escoger.

— ¡Sí! —Vaila gritó y aplaudió.

Lilly se quitó el pijama poniéndose el conjunto aprobado. Comenzaron a buscar la ropa de Vaila, afortunadamente eran casi de la misma medida, así que Vaila comenzó a sacar conjuntos y a mostrárselos a Lilly.

—Nuh, no, no, nop.

Así siguió con un par de conjuntos más, luego Vaila sacó una sudadera de rayas verde con un pescador a juego. Lilly asintió vigorosamente y Vaila se cambió sin dudarlo ni un segundo. Dios, si tan solo yo pudiera lograr que Lilly se vistiera tan tranquilamente todos los días, mi vida sería mucho más fácil.

Dejé a las niñas jugando en la habitación de Lilly mientras yo bajaba para ir a cambiarme. Abrí las puertas de mi armario y miré a través de mi ropa, de verdad necesitaba ir de compras pronto. Recordé el conjunto que me había comprado Rosalie, pero solo pude encontrar los pantalones, así que me los puse y busqué la blusa en mi habitación.

—Lilly, ¿has visto la blusa anaranjada que me compró la tía Rosie? —grité cuando iba a buscarlo en el cesto de la ropa sucia que estaba en el pasillo.

— ¿Bella? —. Me congelé al escuchar la voz de Edward en la puerta principal y vi como giraba la manija de la puerta.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido; la puerta se abrió y Edward se quedó de pie frente a mí mirándome con la boca abierta. Sus ojos estaban en mi pecho y tuve un aumento de confianza que desapareció rápidamente cuando la vergüenza se abrió paso. Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho expuesto, gracias a Dios tenía puesto el sostén.

—Lo, um, siento —Edward bajó la vista rápidamente y sus mejillas se encendieron. Estaba gritándole a mis piernas que se movieran pero no escuchaban.

— ¡PAPI! —Vaila saltó los últimos escalones cayendo en los brazos de Edward que la esperaban. Ella lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo mientras él reía.

—También te extrañé, cariño —le besó la frente y acarició su cabello.

Escuché una risita y me giré para ver a Lilly de pie en el último escalón, riéndose de mi predicamento con la mano en la boca. Vaila miró a Lilly, luego a mí y también comenzó a reírse, pero Edward mantuvo sus ojos alejados de mí.

—Ja ja, muy divertido Lilly —murmuré sarcásticamente y me fui con rapidez a mi habitación. Cerré la puerta y recargué la frente contra ella—. Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida —murmuré repetidamente cada vez que me golpeaba contra la puerta.

Un suave golpe me sacó de mi tortura.

— ¿Bella? —la voz de Edward sonó suave a través de la puerta.

—Dos segundos —rápidamente agarré mi bata y la envolví a mi alrededor, sosteniéndola en su lugar por si acaso. Abrí la puerta para ver a Edward sonriéndome con vacilación, se veía hermoso.

— ¿Es esto lo que buscabas? —sacó la blusa anaranjada de detrás de él y me la dio.

— ¿De dónde…? Oh, no importa —acepté la blusa—. Gracias. Saldré en unos minutos —cerré la puerta y me puse la blusa, mirándome en el espejo para alisar las pocas arrugas y peinar mi cabello. Afortunadamente el sonrojo iba desapareciendo de mis mejillas.

— ¡SÍ! —gritaron las niñas cuando salía de mi habitación y las encontré en la sala sentadas a cada lado de Edward.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí?

—Papi nos va a llevar al Wildlife Park, ¿vendrás también? Por favor —. Miré a Lilly con las manos unidas sonriéndome.

—Está bien —dije exageradamente, rodando los ojos. Las niñas gritaron y saltaron del sillón, subiendo a la habitación de Lilly para elegir los zapatos.

Edward y yo nos reímos por la ansiedad de las niñas.

—No tienes que venir si no quieres, Bella —miré a Edward un poco molesta, ¿ya no quería que fuera? ¿Lo había disgustado cuando me vio? Obviamente vio el dolor en mi rostro—. No quiere decir que no quiera que vayas, solo lo decía por si te sentías muy avergonzada por lo que había pasado.

—No, está bien —me sonrojé y lo vi sonreír torcidamente.

—Qué bien, me alegra que hayas dicho que sí —. Sentí como regresaba mi confianza.

—Listas —gritaron las niñas cuando bajaban las escaleras. Lilly llevaba un par de wellies* con lunares y Vaila unos a rayas con el pantalón metido dentro.

—No creo que vaya a llover, así que en realidad no necesitan los wellies —intenté razonar, pero Lilly me miró molesta. Siempre la dejaba usar lo que la hiciera sentir cómoda porque yo mejor que nadie sabía lo que se sentía que te forzaran a usar ropa que no te gusta.

—Bueno, queremos usar wellies —cruzó los brazos y bufó.

—Bien, pero no te quejes cuando tus pies estén calientes y sudados —. Fui por mi bolso mientras Edward subía a las niñas al carro.

Me subí al asiento del pasajero y me giré para asegurarme de que Lilly tuviera el cinturón de seguridad.

—No soy tan irresponsable —miré a Edward.

—Nunca pensé que lo fueras, solo me aseguraba —. Me sonrió y arrancó el carro.

Las niñas platicaron con mucha emoción mientras conducíamos. Edward y yo hablamos solo un poco, pero no se sentía incómodo, era agradable. Lo miraba disimuladamente por el rabillo del ojo mientras manejaba. Se veía tan lindo concentrado en la carretera, tenía la maña de fruncir los labios como si estuviera debatiéndose consigo mismo.

—Llegamos —Edward giró el volante cuando vimos el enorme cartel con muchos animales impresos. Las niñas gritaron de nuevo y comenzaron a hacer sonidos de 'aahh' y 'oohh' al ver los campos de animales visibles desde el carro.

Fuimos a la taquilla para comprar nuestros pases. Miré el tablero de los precios calculando cuánto sería, cuando Edward puso su mano en la mía evitando que buscara en mi bolso.

—Me toca, yo te pedí que vinieras así que yo pago —. Abrí la boca para protestar pero no tuvo resultado.

—Hola, bienvenidos a Wildlife Park. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos? —preguntó una señora mayor, sonriéndole a las niñas.

—Me da un pase familiar, por favor —. Levanté la vista, ¿pase familiar? Eso es exactamente lo que iba a pensar la gente, que éramos una familia. Honestamente, me agradaba la idea y no pude evitar sonreír. Atrapé a Edward mirándome, también sonriendo.

.

El día pasó rápidamente, demasiado rápido para mi gusto. Nos tomamos nuestro tiempo paseando por el parque mientras las niñas alimentaban a las cabras, tocaban a los cerdos y eran perseguidas por cisnes. Descubrí más acerca de Edward. Su padre Carlisle también era doctor y su madre Esme era ama de casa, pero trabajaba en decoración de interiores como pasatiempo. Alice era su única hermana y era dos años más grande que él, pero él se sentía como el mayor. Le conté acerca de mis padres, de Rose y Emmett, y el pequeño Archie.

Sorprendentemente, Edward nos había empacado algo para comer, lo cual comimos a mitad del paseo y terminamos al ir a las incubadoras, donde las niñas pudieron cargar a los pollitos y ver a los reptiles.

—Mariné un bistec en casa para la cena, ¿les gustaría venir? —. La oferta me atrapó un poco fuera de guardia, pero estaba loca si decía que no.

—Claro, sería lindo —me sonrió aliviado y regresamos al carro.

—Todavía no quiero ir a casa —se quejó Lilly desde el asiento trasero.

—Edward nos invitó a su casa a cenar, así que nos quedaremos ahí un ratito más —. Los ojos de Lilly se iluminaron y sonrió mirando a Vaila.

—Podemos jugar en la casita que me compró la tía Alice —Vaila agarró la mano de Lilly y movieron las manos de adelante a atrás.

Para cuando llegamos a la casa de Edward, que era mucho más grande que la mía, las niñas estaban dormidas en el asiento trasero. Las cargamos adentro y las acostamos en la cama de Vaila. Edward nos preparó café mientras seguíamos con nuestra conversación.

—Voy a empezar la cena, ¿te gustaría ayudarme? —ofreció.

—Claro.

Pelé y corté las papas, y puse las zanahorias en un sartén mientras Edward comenzaba a cocinar el bistec. Justo cuando estaba poniendo la mesa bajaron las niñas tallándose los ojos y se sentaron juntas en la mesa. Les di algo de tomar y Edward sirvió la comida. Edward y yo nos sentamos juntos frente a las niñas y todos comenzamos con la cena. Cada vez que el brazo de Edward rozaba el mío, sentía un escalofrío subir por mi espalda, Amaba la sensación de su piel en la mía.

—Esto sabe muy bien, Edward.

—Gracias, es una receta de mi mamá. Es la única cosa que puedo cocinar sin quemarla. Usualmente Alice cocina.

Cuando terminamos la cena las niñas se fueron a jugar con la casita de Vaila antes de que se hiciera muy oscuro mientras ayudaba a Edward a lavar los trastes.

— ¿Te gustaría una copa de vino? —Edward levantó una botella de vino y no me pude resistir.

—Claro, ¿por qué no?

Nos sirvió a cada uno una copa mientras nos sentábamos en la sala, escuchando a las niñas en el jardín trasero. No se quedaron afuera mucho tiempo, diciendo que estaba muy frío, así que regresaron a la habitación de Vaila.

Una vez más el tiempo se pasó volando y no me di cuenta de que ya era tarde.

—Dios, es mejor que me vaya —me puse de pie al mismo tiempo que Edward.

—De verdad que me la pasé muy bien, Bella. Me gustaría conocerte mejor —. Me sonrojé cuando pasó su dedo a lo largo de mi mejilla.

—También me la pasé muy bien.

Antes de que me diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, los labios de Edward tocaron los míos brevemente con el más ligero de los toques. Cerré los ojos saboreando el contacto de sus suaves labios. Abrí los ojos cuando él se alejó para verlo de frente, era como si intentara medir mi reacción. Solté un pequeño suspiro y sonreí.

— ¿Te molestaría si intentamos eso de nuevo? No lo hice bien, ya sabes lo que dicen, 'La práctica hace la perfección' —me sonrió ampliamente cuando asentí y jaló mi rostro hacia el suyo.

* * *

*Wellies: son las botas de plástico que se usan cuando llueve mucho.

* * *

**¡Gracias a todas por sus comentarios! Por cuestiones de tiempo no pude contestarlos todos pero si los leí :D**


	6. Getting Caught Up In The Moment

**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora esSuffocatingUnderWordsOfSor row, yo solo traduzco.**

* * *

**Capítulo Beteado por: Isa BetaTraductora Ffad**

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /**

* * *

**Sexy Playgroup Dads**

**Capítulo 6: Dejándose llevar por el momento **

Dios, sus labios se sentían tan bien contra los míos, definitivamente un regalo divino por todas las cosas buenas que había hecho en mi vida. Dejé que mis manos exploraran su pecho antes de subir por su cuello y llegar a su cabello agarrando algunos mechones. Jalé los mechones de cabello, haciendo gemir a Edward, lo cual aumentó en gran medida mi autoestima.

Jalé su cabello para alejar su cabeza y así poder respirar apropiadamente. Abrí los ojos y vi sus brillantes ojos verdes mirándome con una resplandeciente intensidad y destilando atracción sexual.

—Dios —dije exhausta, y recargué mi cabeza contra la suya sin romper el contacto visual.

—Lo sé —se movió hacia enfrente y dejó un suave beso en mis labios.

Sentir sus labios contra los míos me hizo desear más. Inclinándome hacia enfrente presioné mis labios contra los suyos con una ferocidad que no sabía que tenía y metí mis manos más en su cabello, intentando estar lo más cerca posible de él.

—Edward —gemí en su boca, incapaz de seguir conteniéndome.

Edward me empujó hacia atrás. Tropecé aferrándome de su camisa para recuperar el balance, jadeando cuando me estampó contra una pared. Dejé mis manos en su pecho y me concentré en sus labios, saboreando la sensación. Abrí la boca para dejar que su lengua entrara y mi pedido fue concedido cuando sentí su lengua contra la mía, haciéndome temblar involuntariamente.

Rompí brevemente el beso.

—Bella —gimió Edward con tono quejumbroso. Sonreí por el control que tenía sobre él.

Puse las manos en el dobladillo de su camiseta y lo miré, esperando que me detuviera, pero no lo hizo, así que seguí adelante. Le fui subiendo la camiseta lentamente, dejando que mis dedos meñiques acariciaran su cálido pecho. Lo miré a los ojos todo el tiempo esperando que me dijera que me dejara de ridiculeces y parara todo esto.

Me detuve esperando que levantara los brazos, para poder quitarle el ofensivo artículo de ropa y así poder mirar el asombroso pecho que sabía poseía. Se inclinó y me dio un dulce beso, y luego levantó los brazos. Sin pensarlo dos veces le quité la camiseta por los brazos y la lancé sin preocuparme donde caería.

Me detuve y lo miré, apreciando al sensual hombre, e incluso al aún más sensual pecho. Dios mío, tenía un pecho perfecto y yo era la afortunada que conseguía verlo. Tracé lo largo de su clavícula, bajando por su pecho hasta su ombligo, viendo cómo se tensaban sus músculos.

—Bella.

Edward gruñó y llevó mis labios a los suyos, capturándolos en un intenso beso. Correspondí su intensidad. Sus labios bajaron por mi cuello, mi corazón se aceleraba mientras sus besos viajaban cada vez más abajo. No me había dado cuenta, pero los botones de mi blusa ya estaban desabrochados y me estaba quitando la blusa de los hombros.

Sus manos se quedaron en mis caderas, luego se movieron alrededor para agarrar mi trasero y me levantó sin dejar de besarme, viajando ahora por mi clavícula. Eché la cabeza atrás, cerrando los ojos para concentrarme en esos maravillosos labios en mi piel.

Me acostó gentilmente en su cama, siguió besando y chupando mi piel sensible, mientras yo me estremecía de placer. Saboreé la sensación de tenerlo sobre mí, en mi piel, a mi alrededor, sin querer nada más que esto.

La remoción del resto de mi ropa tardó demasiado para mi gusto. Lo hizo lentamente, torturándome con sus besos, haciéndome saber lo que me esperaba. Gemí en protesta unas cuantas veces, recibiendo como respuesta su musical risa por mi impaciencia. Cuando llegó su turno me costó muchísimo no arrancarle la ropa en ese momento, así que intenté hacerlo de la misma manera en que él lo había hecho, torturándole con el prospecto de lo que estaba por llegar.

Demasiado pronto estábamos desnudos y se sentía bien, no quería que fuera de ninguna otra manera. Gemí de placer cuando la mano de Edward apretó gentilmente mi pecho, masajeándolo mientras se metía el pezón del otro pecho a la boca. Agarré su cabello como si fuera la única cosa que me anclara aquí abajo, impidiéndome ir al éxtasis. Intercambió pechos, jugando con mi endurecido pezón en mi boca.

Intenté corresponder al placer, pero Edward no me dejó. Subió de nuevo y capturó mi boca en la suya, su lengua llenaba mi boca mientras sus dedos viajaban por un costado de mi estómago bajando cada vez más, dejando un camino caliente detrás de su ausencia. Mi respiración se atoró cuando llegó a mi centro caliente, pasando un dedo por mi muslo.

—Por favor —rogué, queriendo que me tocara, que me diera más placer.

Jadeé cuando su dedo entró en mí, y mientras profundizaba nuestro beso metió otro dedo. No podía controlar los gemidos que escapaban de mi boca, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había tenido un contacto tan íntimo con alguien. Su pulgar acariciaba mi clítoris mientras sus dedos entraban y salían, casi llevándome al borde. Mis caderas se levantaron mientras sentía los músculos de mi estómago tensarse con anticipación. Sus dedos se movieron más rápido, haciéndome estallar en un orgasmo silencioso y me relajé.

Abrí los ojos, encontrándome con los orbes de Edward mirándome y ardiendo con intensidad, no podía apartar la mirada. Su mano subió poniéndose junto a mi cabeza y sentí la punta de su miembro erecto presionado contra mi muslo.

Me levanté para cerrar el espacio entre nosotros y lo besé desde su mandíbula hasta su oreja, mordiendo su lóbulo y haciéndolo gemir.

—Déjame hacerme cargo —susurré en su oído, soplando en su lóbulo.

Nos rodé para quedar yo arriba, montando su cintura. Lo tomé en mi mano y acaricié gentilmente, mirando a Edward cerrar los ojos y gemir, lo cual me lanzó a las nubes; el saber que yo le podía causar eso.

Me moví para que su miembro quedara justo en mi entrada y me senté lentamente, dejándolo llenarme al máximo.

—Dios mío —murmuré cuando me llenó por completo, estirándome.

—¿Estás segura? —las manos de Edward apretaron mis caderas mientras sus ojos me penetraban.

Asentí y me incliné para besarlo mientras levantaba las caderas y las bajaba lentamente, disfrutando de la sensación de tenerlo dentro. Alcancé un ritmo que se emparejara con el latido de mi corazón. Ambos jadeábamos llegando al orgasmo.

Colapsé sobre su pecho agotada cuando ambos regresamos de la cima. Nos acostamos en silencio mientras Edward nos tapaba con las cobijas y acariciaba mi cabello con suavidad, tarareando hasta que me quedé dormida.

.

Me desperté desorientada por mi profundo sueño y miré a la extraña habitación, recordando donde estaba y lo que había pasado. Sonriendo para mí me giré encontrándome a Edward profundamente dormido a mi lado, su brazo estaba a mí alrededor quedando sobre la parte baja de mi espalda. Se veía tan tranquilo y guapo, no pude evitar delinear sus facciones.

—Hmmm, hey —sonrió y abrió un ojo.

—Hola —me incliné y dejé un suave beso en su nariz.

—Fallaste —abrió el otro ojo sonriendo maliciosamente y me besó con propiedad en los labios. Me reí quedamente pero le regresé el beso perdiéndome en él, pero fue entonces cuando recordé que me había olvidado completamente de las niñas.

—¡Mierda! Las niñas —salté de la cama, poniendo la camiseta de Edward que estaba a mis pies y salí corriendo de la habitación deteniéndome al ver la imagen que estaba frente a mí.

—Hola Bells. Qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí —dijo con una sonrisa tonta, levantando una ceja perfectamente depilada en mi dirección.

¡¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ella aquí?!


	7. Afterwards

**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es****SuffocatingUnderWordsOfSorro ****w y la traducción de este capítulo fue hecha por Isa BetaTraductora Ffad.**

* * *

**Capítulo Beteado por: Isa BetaTraductora Ffad**

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /**

* * *

**Sexy Playgroup Dads**

**Capítulo 7: Más tarde**

—Hola Rose —me quedé mirándola, tratando de averiguar por qué estaba aquí. ¿Cómo lo hizo siquiera para saber que estaba aquí?

—Hola Bella, una vez más —ella se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le pregunté y ella tuvo la osadía de darme una mirada inquisitiva a cambio.

—Bueno, yo podría preguntar lo mismo —dijo de nuevo tratando de contener la risa, pero se le derritió en una sonrisa cuando Edward salió de su cuarto y se dirigió a mí.

—Bella, pensé… —levantó la mirada y vio a Rose alzando la ceja.—. Oh, hola Rose —me miró preguntándome con la mirada por qué estaba aquí.

—No lo sé —levanté mis manos en el aire.

—Vine a dejar a Alice. Ella estaba un poco _ebria_ y Jasper no estaba en condiciones para llevarla a casa —. Justo en ese momento Jasper bajó las escaleras con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Hey Bells —hizo un gesto con la mano apoyándose contra la pared, más de apoyo que cualquier otra cosa por la mirada vidriosa en sus ojos.

—¿Qué? ¿Tú y Alice están saliendo? —le pregunté. Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Un mundo pequeño, ¿eh?

—Se podría decir eso —murmuré.

—Bueno, vamos Rose, dejémoslos en sus negocios —Jasper movió sus cejas maliciosamente y tomó la mano de Rose, tirándola hacia la puerta principal.

Me sonrojé luego de mirar hacia abajo y ver la camiseta que traía puesta. Hice un rápido gesto de despedida y vi a Ross con una mirada penetrante de _"me explicarás todo"_. Suspiré y asentí con la cabeza en sumisión. Ella sonrió triunfalmente y se despidió antes de cerrar la puerta, dejando a Edward y a mí en silencio.

—Será mejor que vayamos a ver a las chicas.

Seguí a Edward por las escaleras y encontramos a las chicas profundamente dormidas en una cama de almohadas y peluches en el suelo.

Miré el reloj y vi que era poco más de las 2 y no pude evitar el bostezo que se escapó de mis labios.

—Vamos a la cama —Edward tomó mi mano y me llevó de vuelta por donde habíamos venido, pero me sentí incómoda por alguna razón. Como si él se hubiera dado cuenta de mi malestar, se detuvo y se volvió hacia mí—. Puedes dormir en la habitación de invitados si te sientes incómoda.

Había una tristeza en sus ojos que hizo que mi corazón se desgarrara por el hecho de saber que lo estaba causando.

—No, está bien —sonreí débilmente y él lo aceptó con vacilación.

Edward se quitó la camiseta y los pantalones que había tirado en la cama y se metió con un par de boxers. Miró hacia atrás y me pilló mirándole, lo que me hizo sonrojar y rápidamente deslizarme bajo las sábanas. Los dos guardamos silencio, ni un pío salió de nosotros. Cuando sentí el brazo de Edward vacilante deslizarse alrededor de mi cintura acercándome hacia él, me derretí en su pecho y disfruté el contacto. La torpeza iba desapareciendo a medida que di vuelta y apoyé las manos en su pecho y lo besé suavemente en el cuello.

—Buenas noches —murmuré, solo para conseguir un gruñido como respuesta. Miré hacia arriba para ver a Edward muerto al mundo, tan tranquilo como siempre.

Mientras yacía despierta, pensé que mi vida había cambiado en cuestión de pocos días. Hace unos días estaba atrapada en una rutina sin vida fuera de Lilly y definitivamente sin relaciones románticas. Ahora tenía a Vaila, la pequeña chispa que iluminó los días de Lilly y los míos, y Edward. Sé que apenas lo conocía, pero sentí una conexión con él, algo más que lujuria, y yo tenía la esperanza de que después de esta noche iba a haber más.

Al pensar en las perspectivas que se avecinan con Edward, me quedé dormida con una sonrisa en mi cara.

.

.

.

—Hey —sentí una agitación suave— Hey —el temblor se hizo más vigoroso.

—¿Qué? —gruñí molesta de ser despertada de un sueño profundo.

—Las chicas se han despertado, por lo que será mejor que ustedes mismos lo solucionen, a menos que quieran que los vean juntos en la cama.

En eso abrí mis ojos y me senté al ver a Alice mirando con ojos de panda con aspecto pálido como el de una hoja, pero aún alegre.

—Oh —salté de la cama y empecé a buscar ropa, pero no podía encontrarla.

—Aquí —Alice me tiró un montón de ropa.

—Gracias —agarré la ropa y me metí al cuarto de baño contiguo a cambiarme y lavarme la cara. Me puse los joggers1 que fueron afortunadamente de tres cuartos de longitud y una camiseta que era un poco tensa. Me pasé los dedos por el pelo, me moje la cara para despertar y un poco de enjuague bucal. Cuando salí, Edward estaba vestido con una camiseta y pantalones vaqueros, sonriéndome.

—Buenos días —se inclinó y me dio un beso rápido antes de entrar en el cuarto de baño.

Salí de la habitación y en la sala de estar estaban las chicas con pijamas, con los ojos pegados en el televisor viendo "Balamory".

Me senté junto a Lilly y se metió en mi regazo sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla. Le acaricié el pelo y observé el programa con ellas hasta que terminó.

—¿Puedo tomar desayuno? —preguntó Lilly.

—¿Puedo hacer panqueques? —preguntó Edward desde el marco de la puerta.

—Nu-uh, quiero pan eggy —Vaila le dijo a Edward que la miró con escepticismo.

—¿Y qué es el pan eggy?

—Son tostadas francesas, así las llama Lilly. Ayer les hice —le expliqué.

—Oh —Edward asintió comprendiendo—. Bueno, será pan eggy.

—Yum-my —Lilly cantó, frotando su estómago con la idea de tenerlo dos días seguidos.

Fui ayudar a Edward mientras miraba a las chicas ver televisión.

—¿Dónde guardas los huevos? —señaló un armario. Rompí todos los huevos en un recipiente y con un tenedor fui añadiendo un poco de sal, pimienta y un poco de leche.

Edward había sacado una sartén y la puso a calentar con un poco de aceite. Sacó una barra de pan y me lo pasó. Metí la rebanada de pan en la mezcla de huevo y lo puse en la sartén mientras chisporroteaba.

—Acerca de la última noche —miré a Edward, sintiendo el rubor venir a mi cara recordando los acontecimientos que habían tenido lugar.

—Sí, eh… Yo no creo que tengamos que hablar de aquello, ya sabes, tan pronto —. No podía mirarlo, en ese momento estaba muy concentrada en las rebanadas de pan.

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo, pero eso no quiere decir que no me gustó y que positivamente no me arrepiento —no pude evitar sonreír ante eso.

—Yo tampoco —me miró con vacilación y vi que me sonreía hermosamente mientras mi corazón saltaba. Él rozó sus labios contra los míos lenta y dulcemente; suspiré cuando él se apartó.

—Sé que solo nos conocemos hace un rato, pero yo honestamente puedo decir que tengo sentimientos por ti y me gustaría llevarlos más allá, pero solo a un ritmo más lento de lo que fue la noche anterior —él me miró a los ojos todo el tiempo.

—Estoy completamente de acuerdo.

—Está bien. Entonces, ¿puedo invitarte a cenar en la noche del miércoles?

—Me encantaría —. Por dentro estaba saltando de arriba a abajo como si estuviera en un muelle y me sentía y reía como una niña de escuela.

—Bueno —me besó una vez más—. Cuida que tu pan eggy no se te queme.

Todos nos sentamos en la gran mesa de madera a tomar desayuno. Alice incluso se unió a nosotros, pero solo bebió un fuerte café negro, se veía un poco verde. Alice llevó a las chicas arriba y las vistió mientras nosotros limpiábamos y lavábamos los platos.

Estuvimos de acuerdo en que no le diríamos nada a las chicas, solo no queríamos hacer las cosas más complicadas de lo que ya eran. Oí a las niñas bajar las escaleras y no pude evitar derretirme ante la visión de ellos juntos.

—¿No lucen las dos encantadoras?

Ambas tenían el pelo tomado en una cola y llevaban un juego de vestidos verdes.

—Bien Lilly. Creo que ya dieron la bienvenida y debemos volver a casa —ella puso mala cara, no quería ir a casa, pero le di una mirada severa diciéndole que no hiciera un berrinche aquí.

—Voy a buscar las llaves del auto —se me había olvidado que Edward nos tendría que llevar a casa.

Nos llevó en silencio todo el camino a casa. Edward estacionó afuera y volvió a mirarme

—Gracias por la última noche.

—Tú me diste la bienvenida. El placer es mío.

No pude evitar dejar salir una sonrisa y miré a Edward con una sonrisa de malicia hacia mí, con un brillo sexy que hacían sus ojos arder.

—Está bien, nos vemos mañana en la guardería.

Salí del coche junto con Lilly que estaba atrás. Le dijimos adiós a Edward mientras él se apartaba y se iba.

Cuando llegué me quité los zapatos y me senté en el sofá, dejando escapar un gran suspiro. La luz roja parpadeante me decía que tenía un mensaje de voz y yo ya sabía de quién era y lo que diría. Sin escuchar el mensaje cogí el teléfono y marqué el numero de Rose. Contestó al tercer tono.

—En mi casa en 10 minutos —mandó Rose .

—Oh esto es tierno, no _Hola Bella, ¿cómo estás?_ —hablé con tono ácido.

—Cállate y ven para acá, quiero todos los detalles mujer —con eso colgó.

—¿Lilly? —grité.

—Sí —apareció ella por la puerta.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a ver a Archie? —ella asintió con la cabeza enérgicamente.

—Vamos entonces —suspiré y me acompañó hasta el coche, temiendo por el interrogatorio que se me iba a venir.

* * *

1. .es/moda/tendencias/joggers

* * *

Chicas, este capítulo fue traducido completamente por Isa, mi Beta y amiga, así que todos los agradecimientos son para ella, quién hizo posible esta actualización. Muchas gracias nena :D


	8. Interrogation

Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **SuffocatingUnderWordsOfSorro w** y la traducción de este capítulo fue hecha por Isa BetaTraductora Ffad.

* * *

Capítulo Beteado por: Isa BetaTraductora Ffad

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /

* * *

**Sexy Playgroup Dads**

**Capítulo 8: Interrogatorio **

Lilly entró prácticamente saltando a la casa de Rose y Emmett en cuanto la saqué de su asiento de seguridad dejándola en el piso. Seguí lentamente a Lilly, no estaba tan emocionada como ella por visitarlos.

—Hola tía Rose, ¿dónde está Archie? —Lilly miró alrededor, intentando encontrar a Archie.

—Tío Emmett lo está cambiando. Vendrán en un momento, cariño —Rose le dio un beso en la frente y le acarició el cabello acercándose a mí.

—Hola Emmett, hola pequeño —arrullé a Archie cuando entraron a la habitación. Lilly se sentó junto a Emmett y comenzó a hablarle a Archie acerca de los animales del parque.

—¡Cocina, ahora! —siseó Rosalie, agarrándome del codo y llevándome a la gran mesa de la cocina para sentarnos.

—¿Al menos puedo servirme un café antes de comenzar con esto?

—Bien —bufó y me sirvió rápidamente una taza, poniéndola frente a mí.

—¿Tal vez un bizcocho? —pregunté vacilante, intentando detener el inevitable interrogatorio.

—¡Deja de evadirme y comienza a hablar! —espetó, sentándose frente a mí.

—Bueno, pensé que sería algo obvio lo que había pasado…

—Deja de dar tantos rodeos y dame los detalles. —La miré con dudas, sin entender qué era lo que quería saber. Rodó los ojos y suspiró dramáticamente—. ¿Cómo pasó? Quiero decir, fue algo rápido, ¿no crees?

—Sí, lo sé, pero solo nos dejamos llevar por el momento. Nos besamos, luego no supe qué me pasó que comencé a regresarle el beso y se hizo más intenso. Lo siguiente que supe fue que estaba medio desnuda en su cama y ya sabes lo que pasó después —me sonrojé. Sabía que era tonto; Rose y yo nos contábamos todo, habíamos sido amigas desde que estábamos en pañales, pero aun así me sentía avergonzada.

—Deja de sonrojarte —me golpeó el brazo—. ¿Cómo fue? —movió las cejas y me reí gimiendo y cerré los ojos.

—Rose —me quejé—. En serio…

—Claro que necesitamos hablar de esto, Bella, es importante. Necesitas un hombre que pueda satisfacer tus necesidades y más —dijo severamente.

—De acuerdo, fue muy bueno. —Podía sentir los senderos calientes que habían dejado sus dedos en mi piel, la sensación de tenerlo sobre mí, su frío aliento contra mi pegajosa piel…

—Detalles, Bella —me regañó Rose.

—Fue muy gentil, dejaba un sendero ardiente en mi piel después de tocarla. Sé que no soy experta en este tema, pero superó los estándares que Jacob había impuesto. En realidad, los hizo volar por encima del agua. —Rose sonrió ante mi mirada.

—De verdad te gusta, ¿no? —preguntó.

—Sí —no pude evitar sonreír—. Me invitó a cenar.

—Oh, ¿cuándo?

—Miércoles en la noche.

—De acuerdo, iré y podemos alistarte. Necesitamos hacerte ver guapísima para dejarlo aturdido —Rose comenzó a hablar sobre qué conjunto debería ponerme, pero pensó que eran necesarias unas cuantas compras.

—Rose —intenté llamar su atención.

—También necesitamos comprar algo de ropa interior sexy —siguió.

—¡Rose! En verdad no creo que necesite impresionarlo de esa manera. —Se detuvo de golpe, se veía sorprendida.

—Necesitas impresionarlo siempre, Bella. Necesita saber que él no es el único sensual. ¿No te he enseñado nada? —sacudió la cabeza, viéndose un poco decepcionada.

—De acuerdo, Rose —sabía que no iba a ganar el argumento.

—Bien. Podemos ir a comprar el martes en la tarde y comer afuera también. —Gemí ante la idea de ir de compras con Rose, esperaba que Archie redujera el viaje de compras, ojalá.

—Entonces, ¿se acabó el interrogatorio? —pregunté con esperanzas.

—Sí, sí —sacudió la cabeza sonriendo—. Eres la reina del drama.

—Pero me quieres por eso —le sonreí antes de irme rápidamente, uniéndome a Lilly y los chicos en la sala.

—Supongo que sí —gritó a mis espaldas.

—También te quiero, Rose.

Terminamos quedándonos a comer y nos fuimos después de que pasé un rato con Archie. Era un bebé tan lindo. Tenía una mata de cabello negro que se paraba sobre su cabeza, preciosos ojos azules, mejillitas regordetas y unos enormes labios como su madre.

—Vamos Lilly, deberíamos irnos ya.

—No me quiero ir —se quejó.

—Necesitas dormir o estarás de mal humor en la mañana.

—No tengo sueño —intentó reprimir el bostezo pero no pudo.

—Sí, claro, te delataste cuando bostezaste. —Supo que en ese momento había perdido la batalla. Sin decir otra palabra se acercó a mi lado y agarró mi mano, esperando para irnos.

—No he tenido oportunidad de revisar tu carro Bells, pero prometo hacerlo mañana. Quédate con el carro de Rose hasta que lo revise.—Miré a Emmett, dándome cuenta de que en realidad se veía muy cansado.

—¿Estás seguro? Siempre puedo llevarlo al mecánico y que lo revisen. Te ves muy cansado, Em —estaba sacudiendo la cabeza incluso antes de que terminara.

—No, yo lo hago. Solo que a él le gusta despertarse a las 2 de la mañana, luego de nuevo a las 6 —sonrió débilmente.

—Bueno, no hay prisa, tómate tu tiempo —me despedí de él con un abrazo y le di un beso a Archie.

Lilly se quedó dormida antes de llegar a la casa. La cargué dentro de la casa y la acosté en el sofá, mirándola dormir. Pensé en lo bien que se llevaban ella y Vaila, como si de cierta manera ya fueran hermanas, y eso me llevó a pensar en nuestra relación. ¿Y si las cosas se volvían serias? Podrían terminar siendo hermanas de verdad.

Entonces, otro pensamiento llegó. No habíamos usado protección anoche.

—Mierda —susurré. ¿Podría terminar embarazada?—. No, de ninguna manera. Probablemente mis ovarios ya están arrugados y muertos, y las posibilidades de que eso pase la primera vez no son tantas —musité, intentando razonar conmigo misma.

Por el resto del día me las arreglé para convencerme de que eso nunca me podía pasar a mí. Las posibilidades eran muy pocas, solo tuvimos sexo una vez. Mi pobre cuerpo debió haber estado abrumado por el sexo, ¡había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez!

* * *

Ahora sí chicas, está es la última actualización por hoy. Actualicé After the Honeymoon, subí un OS nuevo (para que pasen a leerlo) y actualicé está historia, de momento es todo. En unos días actualizaré The Better Angels of Our Nature.

Gracias Isa bonita por tu eficiencia :3

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y sí, terminé con los estudios - por ahora - así que estoy de vuelta chicas ;)

Besos

Moni


	9. The Date

Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **SuffocatingUnderWordsOfSorro w** y la traducción de este capítulo fue hecha por Isa BetaTraductora Ffad.

* * *

Capítulo Beteado por: Isa BetaTraductora Ffad

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /

* * *

**Sexy Playgroup Dads**

**Capítulo 9: La cita**

El lunes pasó igual que siempre: dejé a Lilly en la guardería, fui a trabajar, la recogí y regresé a casa.

Edward había estado trabajando en las mañanas así que Alice dejaba a Vaila. Parecía más amable de lo normal, lo que me hacía sentir un poco nerviosa. Me hacía preguntarme si sabía algo que yo no, probablemente solo era que íbamos a salir en una cita.

Desafortunadamente mi jefe me dio el martes libre para poder ir de compras con Rose. Me encaminé lentamente a su casa, temiendo el viaje que me esperaba. Rose estaba lista para irse en cuanto abrí la puerta.

—¿Al menos puedo ver a Archie antes de irnos? —pregunté mientras ella me arrastraba por el camino hasta su carro; ella se fue al lado del conductor.

—Está dormido, puedes verlo después de que terminemos las compras —dijo, haciendo un gesto con la mano. Ya había salido y estaba conduciendo hacia el centro comercial antes de que pudiera ponerme el cinturón de seguridad.

—Tranquila Rose, tenemos mucho tiempo.

—Lo sé, pero tenemos tanto que comprar y no he ido a un buen viaje de compras ¡en años! —sus ojos se saltaron en la última palabra. Yo tenía una palabra para ella: _¡Dramática!_

Suspiré e intenté no pensar en la tortura a la que me iba a someter. Demasiado pronto para mi gusto estuvimos en el estacionamiento e íbamos entrando al centro comercial. Afortunadamente no estaba muy lleno ya que era entre semana.

—De acuerdo, primero que nada necesitamos bragas y sostenes —dijo Rose, mirando una lista que había aparecido mágicamente.

—¿Viniste preparada? Por Dios, vamos a comprar ropa, no comida. —Esta chica era demasiado eficiente para su propio bien.

—Como te dije, ha pasa mucho tiempo.

La dejé llevarme a La Senza. Agarró una canasta y comenzó a llenarla con diferentes sostenes coloridos y bragas a juego, mientras caminaba detrás de ella aturdida.

—A los probadores. —Me llevó en dirección a los cubículos. Le dio la canasta a una chica que la llevó a un cubículo.

—Si tienes problemas, solo grita —sonrió dulcemente.

—Gracias —asentí y tapé con la cortina—. De acuerdo —miré la pila sin saber dónde comenzar.

—Pruébate primero el conjunto amarillo con lunares —Rose asomó la cabeza por la cortina.

Desapareció de nuevo en el pasillo cuando agarré el conjunto. No se veía muy mal, el material no era incómodo y las bragas parecían cubrir la mayor parte de mi trasero. Me puse el conjunto y me miré en el espejo, muy impresionada por mi reflejo.

—Apúrate Bells, estaremos aquí todo el día si te sigues tardando tanto —gimió del otro lado de la cortina.

—Estoy lista.

Asomó la cabeza por la cortina para verme. Sonrió y asintió.

—Ése se queda. Ahora intenta con el verde.

Así siguió hasta que me probé todos los conjuntos de la canasta. Para el final me iba con el conjunto amarillo con lunares, uno azul de seda y otro de seda rojo con negro. Cuando salíamos de la tienda, Rose sacó su lista y tachó algunas cosas.

—Ahora necesitamos blusas —dijo, jalándome a otra dirección.

Sucedió lo mismo que antes. Rose llenaba la canasta mientras yo la seguía, me probaba la ropa, Rose las aprobaba o desaprobaba, y yo paga por las cosas que se quedaban.

Para medio día ya estaba completamente exhausta y no quería nada más que subirme a mi cama y dormir. Fuimos a una pequeña cafetería y comimos. Rose llamó a casa para revisar a Archie, solo para encontrarlo bien y dormido profundamente.

—Disfruté de hoy, necesitamos hacerlo más seguido.

—Huh, eso quisieras. Esto no volverá a pasar en un largo, _largo_ tiempo —me reí cuando hizo un puchero con todo y ojos de cachorrito.

Me alegré cuando regresamos al carro, hundiéndome en el asiento de piel y cerrando los ojos mientras Rose conducía al centro de juegos para recoger a Lilly. Me quedé en el carro y Rose fue por Lilly.

—Hola cariño, ¿cómo estuvo hoy la guardería? —le pregunté mientras Rose la acomodaba en su sillita.

—Probamos queso hoy, pero sabía feo, así que Vaila se comió el mío —arrugó la nariz con disgusto. Cada día probaban comida diferente, lo que hacía que mis compras aumentaran cada semana con nuevas adiciones.

—Entonces, ¿sin queso en la compra de esta semana?

—¡No! —gritó tan rápido que nos hizo reír.

Dejamos a Rose en su casa, luego nos fuimos a nuestra casa, para el disgusto de Lilly. Colgué mi ropa nueva y miré el conjunto que Rose me había elegido, colgándolo detrás de mi puerta para la cita de mañana.

Después de darle la cena a Lilly la bañé, dejándola remojarse por un rato. Podía escucharla cantando en el baño y no pude evitar sonreír ante lo contenta que estaba. La saqué y le leí un cuento antes de dormir.

.

Como siempre, me desperté con Lilly saltando en mi cama.

—Vamos mami, ¡es hora de desayunar! —saltó junto a mí y esperó a que me despertara propiamente para salir de la cama.

Almorzamos y nos vestimos antes de irnos a la guardería. Me sentía un poco nerviosa sabiendo que Edward estaría adentro, con todas las mujeres desmayándose sobre él. Cuando entré me di cuenta de que no estaba equivocada. La mamá de Tyler, Lauren, estaba golpeando el brazo de Edward juguetonamente, riéndose como una colegiala.

—Oh, Edward, eres _tan_ divertido. —Era toda sonrisas y pechos, y lo peor era que ¡estaba casada!

—Sí. —Edward intentaba ser amable, pero podía ver que estaba fingiendo la sonrisa mientras ella echaba la cabeza atrás, riendo. Caminé hacia ellos, atrapando la mirada de Edward, y vi una sonrisa genuina aparecer en su cara.

—Hola Edward.

—Bella, buenos días —sonrió y pude sentir mis rodillas debilitarse. Lauren se giró para verme, lanzándome dagas con la mirada. Si las miradas pudieran matar, estaría tirada tan rígida como una tabla en el piso en ese mismo momento.

—Hola Lauren —sonreí amablemente, recibiendo un gruñido como respuesta.

—Estaba pensando en esta noche. Alice dijo que ella podía cuidar a las niñas, si estás de acuerdo. —Lauren miró de mí a Edward, luego de regreso, desconcertada.

—Me olvidé completamente de buscar quién cuidará a Lilly, eso sería genial.

—Bueno, ¿qué te parece si llegan alrededor de las cinco?

—Suena bien.

—Podrías hacerle una maleta a Lilly, así no tienes que llevarla de regreso a casa si está dormida para cuando regresemos.

—De acuerdo. Te veré entonces. —Me despedí de Lilly y me giré para irme, pero la mano de Edward atrapó mi muñeca.

—Estoy ansioso porque llegue la hora. —Se inclinó y me besó la mejilla, susurrándome al oído—. No pude resistir hacer eso frente a ella.

Miré detrás de Edward a Lauren con la boca abierta y no pude detener la risa que salió de mí.

—Oh, Edward —lancé la cabeza atrás y reí dramáticamente.

Me miró confundido, luego vio la cara de Lauren y sonrió.

—Entonces, ¿te veo luego? —preguntó.

—Sí. —Con eso, me fui a trabajar, dejando a un sonriente Edward y una sorprendida Lauren, y no pude evitar reírme.

Alice recogió a Vaila en la tarde, así que tristemente no podría ver a Edward hasta la noche. No pude dejar de pensar en él en toda la tarde y sentía la necesidad de verlo, a su hermosa sonrisa, preciosos ojos verdes y despeinado cabello.

Estaba saltando por la casa, intentando ocuparme hasta que llegara la hora de comenzar a alistarme e ir a la casa de Edward. La casa estaba inmaculada para la hora en que tuve que bañarme y cambiarme.

Agarré el gancho en el que estaba mi ropa y me vestí rápidamente. Rose había elegido el conjunto de ropa interior de seda, negro con rojo, un vestido negro simple que llegaba a las rodillas, con una chaqueta azul oscuro corta y tacones a juego. Dejé mi cabello suelto, me puse algo de polvo y rímel.

—Lilly, agarra tu bolsa, nos vamos en cinco minutos —grité desde mi baño y escuché a Lilly subir y bajar corriendo las escaleras.

—Lista —gritó.

Me puse la chaqueta y encontré a Lilly sentada en el último escalón, con los zapatos ya puestos, esperándome con ansiedad. Me sonrió ampliamente.

—Te ves muy bonita.

—Gracias cielo, tú también te ves bonita —sonrió y me agarró la mano para salir al carro.

Minutos después estábamos afuera de la casa de Edward y pude sentir los nervios comenzar a aparecer, haciéndome querer dar la vuelta e irme. Le desabroché el cinturón a Lilly y caminé a la casa. Antes de que pudiera tocar, Alice abrió la puerta sonriendo brillantemente.

—Oh, Bella, te ves encantadora. —Me sonrojé por el cumplido y le agradecí.

—Vaila, Lilly está aquí. —Vaila apareció segundos después para agarrar la mano de Lilly y salir corriendo a las escaleras, sin duda hacia su habitación.

Alice me llevó a la sala diciendo que Edward estaría listo en un minuto. Me senté tentativamente, sintiendo que era como mi primera cita, bueno, ya habían pasado bastantes años desde la última vez. No tenía mucho esperando cuando Edward apareció en la puerta, viéndose tan guapo como siempre en una simple camisa y pantalón de vestir. Mi imaginación no le hacía justicia, en absoluto.

—¿Lista para irnos?. —Asentí y me acerqué a él. Me besó dulcemente—. Te ves despampanante —me susurró al oído, haciéndome temblar.

—Gracias —murmuré, sonrojándome como un tomate.

Nos despedimos de las niñas y nos fuimos en el Volvo de Edward. Llegamos a un pequeño restaurante media hora después. Tan pronto como entramos supe que el lugar era caro, por el interior. Edward me abrió la puerta y tomó mi mano cuando caminábamos hacia nuestra mesa, tomando mi mano de regreso cuando nos sentamos.

No pude evitar verlo. Era tan guapo que podría avergonzar a algunos modelos.

Supe en ese momento que quería estar con él e iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera en mis manos para lograrlo.


	10. Knowing Me and Knowing You

Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **SuffocatingUnderWordsOfSorro w** y la traducción de este capítulo fue hecha por Isa BetaTraductora Ffad.

Capítulo Beteado por: Isa BetaTraductora Ffad

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /

* * *

**Sexy Playgroup Dads**

**Capítulo 10: Conociéndome y conociéndote **

La conversación fluyó fácilmente durante la cena, nunca hubo un silencio incómodo entre nosotros. Edward me contó de su infancia. Su madre lo había obligado a aprender a tocar el piano, y él aprendió a amarlo.

—Entonces, ¿cómo conociste a la mamá de Vaila? —le pregunté tentativamente. No quería molestarlo, pero tenía curiosidad. Se quedó pensativo por un momento antes de hablar.

—Cuando estaba estudiando en la universidad un amigo me hizo una cita a ciegas, que resultó ser con Jessica. Nos llevamos bien al principio, pero las cosas no duraron así mucho tiempo. Llevábamos juntos dos meses cuando descubrió que estaba embarazada, y al principio ella quería abortar.

—Lo siento —tomé su mano, acariciándola en un intento de consolarlo.

—No es tu culpa, no es culpa de nadie. No estábamos destinados a estar juntos y Vaila fue quien sufrió las consecuencias teniendo tan solo un padre —sonrió débilmente.

—Bueno, tiene un padre excelente. —Me sonrió brillantemente, deslumbrándome.

—¿Qué hay de ti y del papá de Lilly?. —Él tenía la misma mirada vacilante que probablemente tuve yo hace unos minutos.

—Conocía a Jacob desde que estábamos en pañales, nuestros padres eran mejores amigos así que nos veíamos todos los fines de semana. Fuimos mejores amigos hasta nuestro último año en la escuela, cuando confundimos amor con lujuria. Nos amábamos, pero no de la forma íntima en que debía ser; éramos más como hermanos. Cuando me embaracé Jacob se asustó, no podía manejarlo, dijo que no quería al bebé y me rompió el corazón —mi voz era apenas un susurro.

—Lo siento. —Edward limpió una lágrima que yo no había notado.

—Sin embargo, Rose y Emmett se habían mudado a su nueva casa, así que decidí seguirlos y heme aquí hoy. Emmett y Rose han sido como unos padres para ella y ni una vez ha preguntado por su padre, aunque no haría ninguna diferencia, no he sabido nada de él desde el día en que me fui de casa. —Me encogí de hombros ante el enojo que sentí pasar por mis venas a causa de su estupidez—. Hablemos sobre algo más alegre —dije, habiendo tenido suficiente de las mórbidas historias que compartimos.

—¿Y si hablamos sobre nosotros?. —Asentí, sin poder pensar en un tema mejor.

—¿De qué quieres hablar?

—Pues quería saber si podríamos hacerlo oficial. Que yo pueda decir que eres mi novia, por decir, ¿y yo tu novio? Si es demasiado rápido, solo dilo, no quiero presionarte —me miró ilusionado.

—Me gustaría eso, pero significa que ya no podrás coquetear con Lauren —agregué bromeando.

—Eso no será un problema —sonrió. Se veía aliviado, lo cual me hizo reír.

Ordenamos pudín y platicamos un poco más mientras esperábamos.

—¿Sería mucho pedir si te pudieras quedar a dormir?. —Quería hacerlo, pero sabía lo que pasaría si me quedaba y no quería que eso ocurriera.

—No creo que esa sea una buena idea en este momento, tal vez algún día de la siguiente semana. No quiero que nos adelantemos y dejemos que las niñas nos vean en caso de que al final no funcione, porque ellas se verían afectadas. —Él asintió. Se veía desanimado y mi corazón se estrujó.

—No es que no quiera Edward, créeme, me encantaría. Solo quiero ser más cuidadosa alrededor de las niñas —intenté razonar más conmigo misma que con él, pero lo aceptó asintiendo.

—Sí, sé que tienes la razón, solo esperaba que no tuvieras tanta fuerza de voluntad. Desde la otra noche, eres todo en lo que puedo pensar Bella, llenas cada uno de mis pensamientos, cada imagen…

—¿Pudín de pan y mantequilla?. —El mesero interrumpió la confesión de Edward, para disgusto de ambos.

—Gracias —sonreí cuando puso el plato frente a mí y comencé a comer.

—Como sea, no quiero involucrarme mucho, pero no puedo evitarlo. —Podía sentir el sonrojo subir por mis mejillas.

—Me siento igual, pero no quiero apresurarme en una relación dando todo de mí, cuando también tengo que pensar en Lilly.

—Lo entiendo y evitaré hacerlo más difícil para ti.

—Gracias —sonreí, tragando otra cucharada de pudín.

Después de que terminamos nuestra comida, Edward pagó y regresamos al carro cogidos de la mano. Le ofrecí un café cuando llegamos a mi casa, pero sin hacer cosas divertidas. Se rió de esa forma preciosa y suave, y prometió nada de actividades divertidas.

Edward se fue después de una hora platicando sobre nada en particular. Me besó gentilmente y se alejó. Instantáneamente extrañé el contacto y, en definitiva, quería más, pero me regañé a mí misma por ser tan débil.

Esa noche supe que Edward era el indicado para mí, pero tenía que tomarme las cosas con calma. A pesar de eso, Dios, solo quería arrancarle la ropa y tenerlo conmigo todo el tiempo, por siempre y para siempre.

Me quedé dormida pensando en Edward y él protagonizó mis sueños, mejorándolos más de lo normal.

.

_Cuatro semanas después…_

Las cosas nunca habían estado mejor. Edward y yo habíamos salido varias veces y nos habíamos quedado en la casa del otro en algunas ocasiones. Las niñas ya sabían que estábamos saliendo y no podrían haber estado más felices por ello. Parecía que cada minuto que teníamos libre, lo pasábamos juntos.

Alice y Jasper también lo hicieron más serio cuando comenzaron a buscar su primer lugar para vivir juntos. Alice dijo que no había razón para esperar si ya sabía que él era el indicado.

Rose y Emmett habían congeniado con Alice y Edward, lo cual solo mejoraba todo. Cada fin de semana íbamos a la comer a la casa del otro y nos poníamos al corriente de lo que había pasado en la semana.

Esta semana tocaba en mi casa. Había cocinado un pollo rostizado con todos sus agregados, para la gran felicidad de Emmett. Estábamos sentados en los sofás de mi sala, cada quien con su pareja. Lilly y Vaila estaban en el piso jugando con un parlanchín Archie mientras nosotros hablábamos.

—Encontramos una casa pequeña al otro lado de la ciudad —soltó Jasper, pasando su brazo por los hombros de Alice.

—¿En serio? Eso es genial. ¿Cuándo te mudarás? —preguntó Edward, demasiado emocionado.

—Tendremos la casa a partir de mañana, así que siéntete libre de ayudarme a empacar. —Alice sabía que Edward estaba esperando para deshacerse de ella, pero nunca la ayudaría a empacar. Tomaría dos semanas empacar toda la ropa que había metido al pequeño armario de la casa de Edward.

—Estoy seguro de que Jasper te ayudará con eso, Alice, sabes que tengo que cuidar a Vaila. —Intenté no reírme de que estuviera usando a su hija como excusa, eso era una pena.

—Eso es bajo, incluso para ti, Edward. Usar a tu propia carne y sangre de esa manera —lo regañó sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Puedo cuidarla por ti —ofrecí. Edward me miró enojado y Alice se animó.

—Oh, eso sería muy lindo de tu parte, Bella —Alice le sonrió con malicia a Edward mientras él se hundía a mi lado.

—¿Qué hice mal? —susurró Edward en mi oído con voz quejumbrosa.

—Usaste a tu hija como excusa —le sonreí perversamente.

—Espero que te des cuenta de que ahora tendré que buscar una manera de que me compenses esto —dijo juguetonamente, lo que me hizo sonrojar.

—¡Oh, consigan una habitación! —nos gritó Emmett desde el otro lado de la sala.

Eso siguió hasta que Archie se quedó dormido y las niñas comenzaban a adormecerse en el piso. Edward iba a pasar la noche conmigo, así que nos despedimos de nuestros invitados y subimos a las niñas a la cama.

Me cambié rápidamente, acurrucándome con Edward en el sofá mientras le cambiaba a la televisión. Estaba muy contenta estando sentada con él viendo televisión, prefería esto a salir como cualquier pareja joven. Podía sentir como mis ojos comenzaban a cerrarse mientras Edward me acariciaba el cabello.

—¿Amor?. —Edward se había acostumbrado a llamarme 'amor'. No me molestaba, de hecho amaba ese apodo.

—¿Si? —murmuré sin molestarme en abrir los ojos.

—Iba a decirte que me recompensaras por castigarme con Alice, pero creo que lo dejaré para otra ocasión —lo escuché apagar la televisión y cargarme. Envolví mis brazos en su cuello y enterré la cara en su pecho.

—Gracias a Dios, porque estoy muerta —arrastré las palabras.

—Bueno, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta entonces? —se rió entre dientes.

—Claro, adelante —le hice una seña cuando me acostó, me metí bajo las cobijas y me acerqué a él.

—No quiero que te sientas obligada a decir que sí ni nada por el estilo, solo quería saber… —vaciló.

—Solo escúpelo, Edward —espeté, queriendo dormirme.

—¿Te mudarías conmigo?

Me desperté de repente, sintiéndome muy alerta y lo vi con los ojos llenos de incredulidad.


	11. Decisions

Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **SuffocatingUnderWordsOfSorro w** y la traducción de este capítulo fue hecha por Isa BetaTraductora Ffad.

Capítulo Beteado por: Isa BetaTraductora Ffad

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /

* * *

**Sexy Playgroup Dads**

**Capítulo 11: Decisiones**

_¿QUÉ? _Gritó mi mente. ¿Escuché bien? ¿Me acababa de pedir que me mudara con él?

—¿Bella? —Edward tenía una expresión de preocupación, sin duda escaneando mi rostro en busca de una reacción.

—Huh, sí, erm… ¿Escuché bien? —pregunté con incredulidad.

—Pues si te refieres a que te pedí que te mudaras conmigo, entonces sí. Sé que puede parecer demasiado pronto, pero solo quiero estar contigo todo el tiempo. Cuando estoy lejos de ti siento que hace falta una parte esencial de mi ser y solo tú puedes alejar esa sensación. Quiero estar contigo cada minuto de cada día del resto de mi vida, si tú me aceptas. —Sostuvo mi rostro en sus manos y me miró amorosamente.

¡Maldición, era la mujer con más suerte del MUNDO! Él quería vivir conmigo. Bella Swan, esto había que celebrarlo. Hice un bailecito de felicidad por dentro, pero me mantuve quieta por fuera.

—Por favor di algo, amor. No quería asustarte, es solo que… quiero tanto estar contigo.

Él conocía las palabras exactas para hacer que una chica se derritiera como una piscina de macilla en ese mismo momento. No pude detener la sonrisa ridículamente grande que se extendía por mi rostro. Envolví mis brazos a su alrededor y lo besé con tanta la pasión que pude. Él se rió entre dientes y se alejó jadeando.

—¿Eso es un sí? —Asentí furiosamente mientras volvíamos a juntar nuestros labios, subiendo mis manos hasta su cabello, jalándolo ligeramente.

—Bella —gimió Edward en mi boca, haciéndome sonreír. Sus manos bajaron a mis caderas cuando me empujó gentilmente contra el colchón y se acostaba sobre mí. Sus manos jalaron la pretina de mis pantalones de pijama. Levanté las caderas de la cama a la vez que él bajaba la tela de un suave movimiento; nuestros labios nunca se separaron.

No había nada para mí que tuviera que quitar, ya que Edward dormía sin camisa. Se quito rápidamente los bóxers y desapareció mi blusa. Nos separamos, ambos jadeando pesadamente, mirándonos el uno al otro, tan desnudos como el día que nacimos.

Los ojos de Edward bajaron por mi cuerpo y subieron de nuevo, deteniéndose en mi pecho.

—Tan… hermosa —murmuró entre besos, viajando de mi cuello a mis senos. Gemí de placer, levantando mi cuerpo para encontrarme con el suyo sin querer que hubiera espacio entre nosotros.

Extrañando el contacto de sus labios, jalé su cabeza hacia arriba, trayendo de regreso sus labios a los míos. Lo besé con agresividad, queriendo más de él. Empujé mi lengua contra sus labios, abriéndolos, y su lengua acarició la mía.

Edward se acercó a la mesita de noche y abrió el cajón para sacar un condón. Había guardado unos tantos en la casa de Edward como en la mía para que no hubiera una repetición de nuestra primera vez. Se alejó rápidamente, rompiendo el papel y poniéndoselo.

—¿Estás bien? —Podía sentirlo justo en mi entrada, provocándome. Asentí, mordiendo mi labio, anticipando los placeres que estaban a punto de llegar.

Se inclinó, besándome mientras entraba en mí gentilmente, llenándome, haciéndome sentir completa una vez más. Envolví su cintura con mis piernas cuando aceleró la velocidad y sentí el familiar nudo en el estómago. Mi respiración y latidos del corazón acelerándose.

—¡Oh, Dios! —gemí de placer.

—Te amo —susurró Edward en mi oído sin aliento, justo antes de que llegara a la cima. Edward gimió ruidosamente y colapso sobre mí.

—También te amo —susurré en su oído, quitándole el cabello que tenía pegado a la frente. Sentí su respiración normalizarse mientras estábamos acostados acariciando su cabello. ¿A qué acababa de acceder? Ni siquiera había considerado a Lilly y Vaila en esta decisión.

.

—Despierten, despierten —cantaron Lilly y Vaila a los pies de la cama.

—Váyanse —sentí a Edward gemir y acercarme a su pecho. Me reí entre dientes y me iba a separar de él cuando me di cuenta de que ambos estábamos completamente desnudos debajo de las cobijas.

—Vayan a la cocina y en un minuto iré a hacerles de desayunar —dije, haciendo que las niñas se fueran.

—¿Pan de huevo? —preguntaron al mismo tiempo, la esperanza brillaba en sus miradas. Asentí, haciéndolas sonreír en grande y salieron de la habitación.

—Edward —gemí cuando afianzó su agarre en mí al intentar alejarme. Arrugó la cara e hizo un puchero.

—Unos minutos más, por favor. —Desató su mirada en mí sabiendo que no podría resistirme ni aunque lo intentara. Bufé y me recosté de nuevo. Él sonrió triunfante, besando mi mejilla.

—Necesitamos hablar sobre anoche —dije.

—¿Te arrepientes? —Sus ojos se oscurecieron al sentirse rechazado y su rostro, que antes se veía feliz, ahora parecía estar triste.

—No, no es eso, es que no consideramos a las niñas cuando pensamos en eso. Creo que deberíamos preguntarles qué opinan. No quiero presionar a Lilly con algo con lo que no se siente a gusto y lo último que quiero hacer es sacarla de un lugar donde es feliz. —Alzó la ceja y musitó 'Oh' al comprender.

—Sí, estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo. Deberíamos ir a preguntarles ya. —Se levantó de la cama y se puso sus bóxers y camiseta, y me dejó acostada en la cama totalmente desconcertada.

—Bueno, supongo que eso soluciona el problema —murmuré, poniéndome mi pijama y siguiéndolo fuera de la puerta hacia la cocina. Ya había puesto los huevos en un plato para que yo los batiera y tenía el pan listo. Siempre nos ayudábamos a hacer el desayuno, aunque él nunca cocinaba, al parecer siempre lo quemaba.

—¿Puedo tener 3 rebanadas? Tengo hambre —gorjeó Lilly desde la mesa.

—Claro que sí —replicó Edward sonriéndole, y recibió una enorme sonrisa como respuesta.

—Yo también, papi —agregó Vaila y Edward asintió.

Batí los huevos agregando otros ingredientes y saqué unas cuantas rebanadas de pan de la panera.

—El sartén está listo, amor. —Edward les estaba sirviendo un vaso de leche a las niñas y se sentó junto a ellas.

Me miraron mientras le daba vuelta a las rebanadas de pan en el sartén y las sacaba. Las niñas se metieron la comida a la boca como si no hubieran visto alimentos en días.

—Creo que tienen lombrices —declaré—. Últimamente han estado comiendo sin parar. —Edward se rió de mí sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Son niñas en crecimiento, amor. Es lo que hacen, necesitan la energía, mira lo activas que son. —De repente me sentí estúpida.

—Oh —me sonrojé ligeramente, concentrándome en mi desayuno.

Después de que todos terminamos con nuestro desayuno, Lilly robando una cuarta rebanada de mi plato, Edward me miró como pidiéndome permiso para preguntarles a las niñas. Asentí y él se giró hacia las niñas.

—Niñas. —Las dos se giraron hacia Edward al mismo tiempo. Era algo rara la forma en que hacían las cosas igual.

—¿Si? —preguntó Vaila con curiosidad, mirando a Edward y luego a mí.

—Anoche Bella y yo estábamos hablando sobre algo y queríamos saber qué opinan. —Las niñas se miraron entre sí, y luego a Edward—. De acuerdo, anoche le pregunté a Bella si ella y Lilly querrían venir a vivir conmigo y Vaila.

Los ojos de las niñas se agrandaron y se le quedaron viendo a Edward. Contuve la respiración esperando su reacción. Miré a Edward preocupada, pero él me sonrió débilmente. Lo siguiente de lo que fui consciente fue de un agudo grito y miré a Lilly; estaba saltando en su lugar y Vaila se le unió rápidamente en los gritos.

—Creo que les gusta la idea —Edward se rió entre dientes.

—¿Podemos compartir habitación? —preguntaron al mismo tiempo. Eso me estaba empezando a asustar de verdad.

—Si quieren —Edward les sonrió y las besó en la cabeza.

Las niñas corrieron arriba riéndose y gritando. Miré a Edward sonriéndoles a las niñas yéndose con total adoración en sus ojos. Desde un principio había aceptado a Lilly, actuando como su padre de verdad, y ella disfrutaba de su atención.

—Entonces está decidido, solo necesitamos hablar de cuándo te vas a mudar.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que me quiero mudar a tu casa? ¿Por qué no podemos vivir aquí? —pregunté ligeramente ofendida. No había nada de malo con mi casa, era más pequeña que la suya pero me gustaba. Lilly había crecido aquí, ya estaba establecida aquí.

—No pretendía ofenderte, solo pensé que sería mejor vivir en mi casa. Acabo de terminar la decoración y es más grande que la tuya, solo en caso de que la familia crezca. —Mis ojos saltaron.

—¡¿Qué?! —casi grité, haciéndolo reír.

—Dije 'en caso', y no sería justo en este minuto cuando decidiéramos eso —me sonrió y no pude evitar pensar en un mini Edward corriendo por la casa—. ¿En qué piensas?

—Mini Edwards corriendo por la casa. —Me tapé la boca con la mano, sorprendida por haberle dicho eso. Me sonrió maliciosamente.

—Pues podemos practicar todas las noches hasta que lo veas en vivo. —Me miró a través de sus pestañas, viéndose inocentemente sexy. No pude evitar reírme, el efecto que tenía en mí era ridículo pero, ¡Dios, lo amaba!

—Oh, supéralo —rodé los ojos cuando se acercó a mí y acarició mi cuello, chupando la sensitiva piel. Eché la cabeza atrás y gemí, amando el sentirlo en mi piel, su aliento hacía cosquillas en mi piel mojada.

Escuché a las niñas reírse y alejé a Edward. Me levanté y comencé a limpiar la mesa a la vez que Edward gemía y se golpeaba la cabeza contra la mesa con frustración.

—Mami, necesito cajas para empacar mis muñecas —apareció Lilly con Vaila pisándole los talones. Ambas ya estaban vestidas pero iban despeinadas.

—No te preocupes cariño, iré a casa y traeré algunas —les acarició el cabello cuando pasó junto a ellas dirigiéndose a la habitación, regresando unos minutos después completamente vestido—. Iré a casa a recoger las cajas que nos quedaron de cuando nos mudamos, regresaré y entonces podremos comenzar a empacar. —Gemí ante la idea de tener que empacar todas las cosas que había acumulado durante años.

—Bien —murmuré lavando los trastes. Él se acercó y me dio un beso.

—Tendré que decirle a Alice que ya no podré ayudarla a empacar, qué pena.

—Entonces ésa es la razón de que me lo hayas pedido. —Él se rió entre dientes y me dio otro beso antes de irse.


	12. The Joys of Packing

Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **SuffocatingUnderWordsOfSorro w** y la traducción de este capítulo fue hecha por Isa BetaTraductora Ffad.

Gracias a mi linda beta Isa por corregir este capítulo :)

* * *

**Sexy Playgroup Dads**

**Capítulo 12: Las alegrías de empacar**

**Bella POV**

Después de que Edward llegó con el carro lleno de cajas comenzamos a empacar. El estrés de todo eso estaba comenzando a abrumarme cuando las niñas comenzaron a meter las pertenencias de Lilly a cajas al azar, sin prestar atención a mi 'sistema'.

—¡Bien, paren! —grité. Las niñas se congelaron y Edward se detuvo. Miró mi expresión de cansancio y se acercó a mí para sobarme los hombros.

—Relájate amor —susurró de forma suave.

—No puedo aceptarlo. Mi sistema se fue a la basura. Creo que llamaré a Rose para ver si puede cuidar a las niñas por un rato. —Me levanté del piso y llamé a Rose. Afortunadamente no tenía planes, así que mandó a Emmett por las niñas.

—El tío Emmett va a venir para llevárselas a su casa por un rato. —Las niñas se alegraron y se pusieron las chamarras.

Se sentaron pacientemente en la cama de Lilly, mirándome intentar arreglar el desastre que habrían hecho. Vaila estaba concentrada en algo, su ceño fruncido la hacía verse idéntica a Edward. Luego se inclinó y le susurró algo a Lilly, quien también frunció el ceño y se encogió de hombros.

—Mamá.

—¿Sí? —respondí, todavía sorteando por las pertenencias de Lilly.

—¿El tío Em también es tío de Vaila? —preguntó curiosa.

—Nunca antes he tenido un tío —Vaila me miró con tristeza.

—Claro que sí. —Me dio una enrome sonrisa y saltó un poco, calmándose eventualmente.

—Entonces la tía Ali también es tu tía —le dijo Vaila a Lilly, haciéndola sonreír.

—No estará tan feliz cuando Alice la haga ir a viajes de compras interminables —me susurró Edward sin dejar que ellas escucharan.

—Por favor, no me digas que es una compradora compulsiva —gemí. Edward asintió solemnemente—. Rose también lo es, siempre lleva a Lilly de compras. Yo, por otro lado, lo detesto, preferiría hacer _esto_ que ir de compras —escupí las palabras.

—¡Ho-o-la! —gritó Emmett desde abajo.

—Vamos tío —las niñas gritaron al mismo tiempo en respuesta, ambas saltaron de la cama y bajaron corriendo con las manos agarradas.

Seguí a las niñas abajo con Edward detrás de mí. Las niñas saltaron los últimos escalones y cayeron en los brazos abiertos de Emmett. Él les gruñó y ellas se removieron felices por la atención.

—¿Cómo estamos hoy? —les preguntó mientras ellas jadeaban sin aliento por las risas.

—Bien, gracias, tío Emmett —le respondió Vaila con una sonrisa. Emmett se detuvo y miró a Vaila, luego nos miró a nosotros con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

—Entonces, ¿a qué debo el placer de su compañía el día de hoy? —preguntó, bajando a los niños.

—Pues… —Sentí el brazo de Edward pasarse por mi cintura para jalarme hacia él.

—Le pedí a Bella que se mudara conmigo y dijo que sí. —Los ojos de Emmett se agrandaron y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—¡Felicidades Bells! —bramó, y me agarró en un abrazo de oso dejándome sin aliento. Me dio la vuelta y dejó de nuevo junto a Edward. Me recargué contra él un poco mareada.

—¿Puedes hacer eso conmigo?—saltó Lilly con las manos unidas.

—Más tarde, Lil —despeinó su cabello—. Felicidades para ti también, hombre. —Estiró el brazo y Edward lo agarró en un firme apretón.

—Gracias —respondió sonriendo.

—Espera a que le diga a Rose —exclamó—. Oh, terminé con tu carro Bells, lo traje aquí para llevarme el de Rose.

—Claro, iré por las llaves. —Las agarré del cuenco en la cocina y se las di—. Gracias por arreglarlo.

—No hay de qué. —Me abrazó y se fue con las niñas saltando en círculo a su alrededor.

Esperamos hasta que entraron al carro y nos despedimos a medida que desaparecían. Suspiré cerrando la puerta, los brazos de Edward se envolvieron alrededor de mi cintura, jalándome de regreso contra su cálido pecho.

—¿Por qué no tomamos un descanso? —susurró, mordiendo mi clavícula. Cerré los ojos y me concentré en sus labios viajando por mi piel, pero sabía que si seguíamos así no terminaríamos de empacar y las niñas regresarían.

—No Edward —intenté sonar firme, pero salió más como un quejido.

—¿Te gustaría que me detuviera? —Chupó mi piel, haciéndome echar la cabeza atrás presa de placer.

—No… Sí, tenemos que empacar. —Me moví adelante, extrañando instantáneamente su calor. Él gruñó y me jaló de regreso.

—Vamos —ronroneó, y me costó toda mi fuerza de voluntad no ceder ante él.

—No —gemí y me alejé de nuevo, esta vez él no me acercó. Fui a la habitación de Lilly para empacar sus cosas escuchando como Edward gemía de frustración.

Eventualmente Edward subió y me ayudó a empacar las cosas de Lilly. Terminamos con sus cosas y estábamos a mitad de empacar las mías cuando llegaron las niñas.

—¡MAMÁ! —gritó Lilly cuando entró corriendo por la puerta.

—Estoy aquí —grité desde el piso de mi habitación rodeada de cajas. Ya había terminado con la ropa y ahora estaba con las fotos, adornos y otros cachivaches que había acumulado a través de los años.

Lilly saltó por la puerta viéndose sonrojada, con Vaila y Rose pisándole los talones. Me acobardé cuando vi la mirada enojada que estaba recibiendo de Rose.

—Gracias por llevarte a las niñas, Rose, fue muy amable de tu parte. —Edward le dio un abrazo a Vaila y se giró hacia Lilly con los brazos abiertos esperando un abrazo, que ella le dio con felicidad.

—De nada, no fue molestia —sonrió dulcemente, y luego se giró hacia mí—. ¿Puedo hablar contigo por un momento?

—Claro. —Me quedé en mi lugar en el piso creyendo que eso sería suficiente, pero estaba mal.

—En la cocina, si no te importa. —_Uh-oh_, fue todo lo que pude pensar. _Estoy frita_. Tragué en seco y me levanté del piso, siguiéndola fuera de la habitación. Antes siquiera de que llegáramos a la cocina, Rose se giró sobre sus talones.

—¿Cuándo planeabas decirme que te mudarías con él? —Golpeó mi pecho varias veces con su uña rojo rubí con manicure perfecto.

—Ouch —me sobé el pecho—. Me lo pidió anoche, luego empezamos a empacar y yo estaba tan estresada que se me olvidó completamente cuando te llamé. Lo siento. —Bajé la vista a mis pies demasiado asustada para mirarla a los ojos.

Suspiró pesadamente y, para mi sorpresa, me abrazó.

—Estoy contenta por ti, Bella, pero creo que es horriblemente rápido, ¿no crees? —Sabía que tenía razón, pero amaba a Edward y quería pasar cada minuto que pudiera con él.

—Sé que es rápido, pero se siente tan…, bien. No espero que me entiendas, pero siento como si lo conociera por años, no semanas. No me adelantaría en algo como esto con Lilly si pensara que no es lo correcto. —Suspiró de nuevo.

—Si tú piensas que es lo correcto… —Asentí en silencio—, pues supongo que una felicitación está a la orden. —Sonrió y me besó en la mejilla.

—Gracias Rose. —Nos separamos sonriendo.

—Entonces, ¿necesitas ayuda para empacar? —se frotó las manos.

—En realidad, eso sería genial, ¿crees que Emmett se molestaría si te robo por algunas horas?—

—Probablemente ni se va a dar cuenta de que no estoy. —Le quito importancia haciendo un gesto con la mano y entró a mi habitación, deteniéndose para mirar—. ¿Qué necesitas que haga?

—Bueno, ya solo me falta empacar las toallas y esas cosas cuando termine aquí. Supongo que podrías empezar en la sala.

—A la orden, jefa. —Hizo un saludo militar y salió con las niñas detrás de ella.

—¿Podemos ayudarte, tía Rose? —preguntó Vaila, susurró algo en el oído de Rose, haciéndola reír.

—Claro, pueden poner todos los discos y películas en una caja por mí, ¿de acuerdo? —Ellas asintieron y se fueron con ella.

Fui al baño y junté todos los productos que tenía en la ducha y la repisa metiéndolos en una caja, ya no estaba de humor para ser ordenada. Seguí empacando mientras Edward cerraba las cajas, las etiquetaba y movía al recibidor.

—Terminé —suspiré y me acosté en la cama, completamente exhausta. Luego un pensamiento me golpeó—. ¿Edward? —lo llamé.

—¿Sí? —asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con todos mis muebles? Quiero llevarme algunos.

—¿Por qué no nos quedamos con la casa por el momento? Dejando los muebles que no quieras y podemos rentarla.

—Es una buena idea. —Me sonrió con felicidad—. Y aquí yo pensando que solo era un sexy doctor. —Se rió por eso, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras se iba.

Bajé para ayudar a Rose con la sala. La mandé a casa después de una hora y terminamos poco después de que se fue. Me senté en el sofá y cerré los ojos. Estaba totalmente muerta, con todo el estrés y el empacado.

—Qué te parece si te quedas conmigo hoy, podemos comprar comida India de camino a casa y mover todo mañana —me ofreció él, y para ese punto habría hecho lo que sea con tal de que al final del camino hubiera una cama.

—Sí, de acuerdo.

Edward llamó a la comida India y metió unas pocas cajas con nuestras cosas esenciales al carro para mañana mientras yo acomodaba a las niñas. No podía esperar para que se hiciera de noche y poder irme a la cama, pero gemí ante la idea de todo lo que tendríamos que hacer mañana.

* * *

Pueden pasar a mi perfil para ver las fechas de actualización de cada historia, al igual que en el grupo de Facebook, ahí las estaré publicando.

Gracias por sus comentarios, ¿qué opinan? ¿será que Rosalie tiene razón?

Besos

Fungys


	13. Saying Goodbye

Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **SuffocatingUnderWordsOfSorro w**, yo sólo traduzco.

Gracias a mi linda beta Isa por corregir este capítulo :)

* * *

**Sexy Playgroup Dads**

**Capítulo 13: Despidiéndose**

**Bella POV**

Alice ya había movido sus cosas a su nueva casa y se iba a quedar ahí, dejándonos hoy la casa para mí y para Edward junto con las niñas.

Apenas comí en la cena; estaba demasiado exhausta para interesarme en la comida que tenía frente a mí. Edward me miró preocupado.

—Solo estoy muy cansada como para comer. —Aceptó la excusa y se hundió en su comida.

Las niñas habían subido la caja de Lilly y sin duda alguna ya habían vaciado todo el contenido en el piso, creando un desastre. Miré el reloj que colgaba sobre la chimenea y me di cuenta que apenas eran las ocho, no había manera en la que pudiera durar despierta más tiempo.

—Ve a la cama, yo acostaré a las niñas —. Miré a Edward para encontrarlo sonriéndome. Levanté la ceja.

—¿De qué te ríes? —cuestioné ligeramente irritada.

—Es solo que te ves linda cuando estás cansada. —Me sonrojé haciéndolo sonreír más. Se rió entre dientes—. Ve, amor. —Movió la cabeza en dirección a la habitación.

—Buenas noches .—Me acerqué para darle un casto beso y me fui a la habitación.

En cuanto mi cabeza golpeó la almohada estuve fuera de combate y soñando felizmente sobre mi propio hombre sensual.

Me desperté en algún momento de la noche, asándome bajo el grueso edredón. El pecho de Edward estaba presionado contra mí, la calidez que emitía su pecho estaba haciendo que mi camisón se me pegara a la piel. Me solté de su abrazo para ir a la cocina por un trago de agua.

—Ur, ing, smfr. —El rostro de Edward se arrugó y su mano intentaba encontrarme.

—Solo fui por algo de beber —le dije, dejando un ligero beso en su frente. Su rostro se relajó y se dio la vuelta volviéndose a dormir.

Rápidamente me serví un vaso de agua, tomándomelo en segundos, y serví otro para llevarlo de regreso conmigo. Me metí bajo las cobijas, quitándome el edredón de encima. Edward se había quedado profundamente dormido y no me buscó cuando me acosté. Me sentí un poco triste de que no se diera cuenta. Me acerqué a él, poniendo mi brazo sobre su cintura y le di un beso a su hombro.

—Te amo —susurré antes de cerrar los ojos y quedarme dormida.

.

Sentí que me despertaba, me di la vuelta e intenté dormirme de nuevo. Me di la vuelta a un lugar frío en la cama y estiré la mano con la esperanza de encontrar a Edward para que me calentara e hiciera que todo el proceso de despertar fuera mejor.

—¿Edward? —murmuré. No hubo respuesta.

Abrí un ojo encontrándome con la cama vacía. Fruncí el ceño y me levanté de la cama para ver dónde estaba. Baño, no. Sala, no. Cocina, no. Para cuando revisé en el estudio estaba comenzando a sentirme un poco asustada. Subí corriendo las escaleras de dos en dos, increíblemente sin caerme y abrí la puerta de la habitación de Vaila.

—¿Lilly? ¿Vaila? —solté un grito estrangulado, podía sentir mi garganta empezando a cerrarse, el latido de mi corazón aumentó y mi respiración se aceleró.

Bajé las escaleras cuando escuché que la puerta principal se abría. Mi visión estaba borrosa a causa de las lágrimas que caían por mi rostro. Sentí que el alivio me llenaba cuando vi a Lilly entrando por la puerta con la mochila colgando tras de ella.

—Buenos días, mami. —Me sonrió alegremente hasta que vio mi rostro—. ¿Por qué estás llorando? —preguntó asustada.

—Por nada, cariño. Me asusté un poco. —La jalé a mis brazos y la abracé como si fuera la última vez que podría hacerlo.

—Mami —se rió—. Me estás aplastando.

—Lo siento —murmuré, soltando mi abrazo pero sin dejarla ir. Vaila entró saltando por la puerta con Edward detrás de ella. Bajé a Lilly y me puse de pie frente a Edward asesinándolo con la mirada. Su sonrisa desapareció instantáneamente cuando vio mi rostro.

—Buenos días, amor —dijo con una débil sonrisita.

—¿Buenos días? ¡Buenos días! ¿Dónde demonios has estado? —Golpeé su pecho lo más fuerte que pude—. Me desperté encontrándome con que tú, Lilly y Vaila no estaban. ¿Sabes lo asustada que estaba, despertándome sin saber dónde estaba mi hija? —Podía sentir las lágrimas comenzando de nuevo.

—Lo siento pero…

—¡Sin peros Edward! Estaba preocupada, no dejaste ni una nota ni nada. —Me sonrió y caminó hacia la habitación—. ¡No te alejes cuando estoy hablando contigo! —Lo seguí.

Lo miré caminar alrededor de la cama y estirar la mano.

—¿No viste esto? —Sostuvo en alto un pedazo de papel y se me acercó con él, dándomelo. Se lo arrebaté de la mano y leí la elegante escritura.

_Me llevé a las niñas a la casa para empezar a traer las cajas, no tardaré mucho._

_Cuídate_

_Edward_

Dios, ahora sí me sentía como una idiota.

—Lo siento —murmuré.

—No pasa nada, amor. —Se rió entre dientes y me abrazó. Besó el tope de mi cabeza y limpió las lágrimas secas de mis mejillas.

—¿Estás bien, mami? —preguntó Lilly desde el marco de la puerta.

—Mami se despertó y no supo que nos habíamos ido, por eso se asustó un poco —les explicó Edward. Cerré los ojos acurrucándome en su pecho. Sentí unos bracitos envolverse alrededor de mis piernas y bajé la vista encontrándome con Lilly y Vaila abrazadas con fuerza a mis piernas.

—Lamentamos haberte asustado —Vaila me miró disculpándose.

—No, no pasa nada, cielo, tu papi me dejó una nota pero no la vi. —La cargué para darle un abrazo. Envolvió los brazos alrededor de mi cuello fuertemente y enterró el rostro en el hueco de mi cuello.

Los brazos de Edward dejaron mi cintura para cargar a Lilly, nos miramos entre nosotros sonriendo felizmente.

—¡Parecemos una gran familia feliz! —exclamó Lilly. Edward y yo nos reímos, confundiendo a Lilly por eso.

—Supongo que eso somos —me reí y no pude evitar ampliar mi sonrisa al pensar en nosotros cuatro como una familia.

—Así que ahora tú eres mi papi. —Edward asintió y Lilly se removió en su abrazo para envolver sus brazos alrededor de Edward.

—¿Quieres ser mi mami? —Vaila me miró con sus grandes ojos verdes, insegura de mi respuesta.

—Claro que sí, cielo.

Tuvo la misma reacción que Lilly, sin soltarme para nada.

—Siempre quise que tú fueras mi nueva mami —susurró en mi oído, y no pude detener las lágrimas que siguieron a eso. Edward me miró preocupado, pero le sonreí y abracé de regreso a Vaila.

—Dejemos que mamá se arregle. —Edward me miro sonriendo cuando dijo 'mamá' y sentí una sonrisa tonta extenderse en mi rostro.

Me bañé rápidamente y rebusqué en mi caja de ropa, sacando un pescador y una sudadera. Me hice una cola en el cabello y fui con las niñas y Edward; estaban sentados en la sala jugando un juego de 'yo veo'. Las niñas no eran muy buenas en ello, pero lo hacían lo mejor que podían. Me recargué en el marco de la puerta y sonreí viendo a Edward interactuar con Lilly. Las trataba de forma igual a las dos, dándoles a ambas la misma cantidad de amor y atención.

—Yo veo con mi ojito algo que comienza con la A de agua —dijo Edward mientras las niñas escaneaban la habitación.

—Alfombra. —Todos se giraron a verme.

—Ganaste. —Edward se levantó y me dio un beso.

—¡Qué asco! —gritaron Lilly y Vaila haciendo caras. Me recargué contra Edward sintiendo como llegaba el sonrojo. Dios, incluso Lilly y Vaila podían hacerme sonrojar.

—Por qué no mejor vamos a terminar de empacar antes de que cambie de idea. —Las niñas gritaron y saltaron en el sofá.

—Me traje todas las cajas que ya habíamos empacado. También llamé para contratar una camioneta para traer tus muebles.

—Dios, te amo. —Edward se rió besando con dulzura mi frente.

Terminamos de empacar casi a las seis, solo deteniéndonos para comer y cenar. Emmett y Rose se habían pasado por la casa para ayudarnos a llevar las cajas y muebles. Habíamos decidido dejar la mayoría de los muebles y productos domésticos para quien vaya a rentarnos la casa. Decidí que ya era suficiente ya que las niñas tendrían que levantarse mañana temprano para la guardería, regresaría aquí después de recogerlas e intentaría terminar de empacar.

—Bien, nos vamos. —Rose se acercó para darme un beso y abrazar a Edward y a las niñas.

—Adiós tía Rose, adiós tío Emmett, adiós Archie —cantaron las niñas en unisonó. Emmett las miró asustado y Rose se rió.

—Acostúmbrate Em, lo hacen todo el tiempo —me reí.

—Son tan lindas —dijo Rose mirándolas.

Nos despedimos de ellos llenando la camioneta y el carro de Edward con cajas y muebles. Yo manejé el carro de Edward con las cajas mientras que las niñas decidieron ir con Edward en la camioneta. Metimos los muebles a la casa y dejamos las cajas para cuando las niñas estuvieran ya dormidas.

Decidimos que, ya que las niñas van a compartir habitación, las íbamos a cambiar a la habitación de Alice cuando ella se mudara, ya que ésa era más grande. Apenas me había sentado con Edward dejándose caer a mi lado cuando entró Alice por la puerta junto con Jasper.

—Hola chicos. —Alice se acercó a darnos un beso.

—Hola —respondimos ambos, recibiendo un saludo de parte de Jasper.

—¿Cómo va la mudanza? —le pregunté a Alice. Ella me sonrió con alegría.

—¡Muy bien! Me encanta. ¡Encontré muchos conjuntos de los que ya me había olvidado así que podré volver a usarlos! —Rodé los ojos—. Sorprendentemente casi termino. Debería terminar mañana, solo vine a recoger el resto de las cajas que había empacado, luego me quedaré en la otra casa.

—Calma Alice, eso fue muy rápido.

—Lo sé, es que Jazz es de gran ayuda. —Le dio un beso en la mejilla y él sonrió de lado. Eran una pareja tan linda.

—Cierto, es mejor que recojamos las cosas y nos vayamos, tengo que trabajar en la mañana. —Jasper se levantó llevándose a Alice consigo. Los ayudamos a meter las cajas en el carro y nos despedimos con la mano a medida que se alejaban.

—Vayamos a la cama, estoy exhausto —me dijo Edward al oído, jalándome hacia la casa.

—Secundo eso.

.

Desperté con Edward besándome, debo admitir que es la mejor alarma del mundo.

—Hmm, buenos días —le sonreí y él me besó por completo en los labios.

—Buenos días, amor.

Siguió así por un rato hasta que me di cuenta de que las niñas no habían entrado saltando para despertarnos. Me alejé de Edward para ver el reloj y vi que ya era tarde.

—Mierda —solté, levantándome de la cama y vistiéndome con rapidez—. ¡NIÑAS! —grité mientras abrochaba mi blusa recién planchada.

Afortunadamente nos las arreglamos para levantar a las niñas, vestirlas y alimentarlas justo a tiempo para la guardería. El trabajo pasó demasiado rápido para mi gusto, sentía como si llevara apenas una hora trabajando cuando miré el reloj encontrándome con que mi turno había terminado hace diez minutos.

—Adiós Ang —dije al salir por la puerta principal y me fui al carro sin esperar respuesta.

Las niñas me esperaban pacientemente en el pasillo, sentadas en una banca con las manos unidas. Sonrieron cuando entré a su campo de visión y corrieron chocando contra mí. Me tambaleé un poco hacia atrás, tomada por sorpresa por su fuerza.

—Vayamos a terminar de una vez de empacar —les dije cuando llegamos al carro y les ponía los cinturones de seguridad.

Las niñas jugaron en silencio mientras yo terminaba de empacar las últimas cosas que se irían con nosotros y le daba una rápida limpiada a la casa.

Edward entró justo cuando estaba puliendo la sala, se veía cansado.

—¿Día difícil? —Él asintió y me dio un beso.

—Mucho. —Se sentó en el sofá y cerró los ojos. Terminé de pulir y escuché un ligero ronquido, encontrándome con que Edward se había quedado dormido en el sofá. Me sentí mal por despertarlo, pero tuve que hacerlo cuando todas las cajas estuvieron en el carro y las niñas estaban dentro ya sentadas.

—Cariño —lo sacudí ligeramente intentando no asustarlo. Gruñó y abrió los ojos somnolientamente—. Ya terminé de empacar, necesitamos llevar a las niñas a casa para cenar.

—Sí. —Se levantó del sofá y estiró los brazos bostezando.

Miré alrededor de la casa una última vez. Ésta había sido mi casa por tanto tiempo, era un entorno familiar para Lilly y para mí.

—Vamos amor. —Edward tiró de mi brazo. Lo dejé sacarme de la casa.

—Adiós —susurré, al recorrer el camino de entrada, cerrando la puerta.

* * *

Ña, ña, ña... finalmente terminaron con la mudanza, menudo susto que se llevo Bella, ¿eh? No es la manera idea de comenzar una nueva vida juntos.

Les hago una cordial invitación para que se pasen por la nueva traducción **Fatherhood, Formula and Other F Words**, espero que sea de su agrado.

Para todas las seguidoras de esta historia les tengo una buena noticia: la estaré actualizando semanalmente, ya tengo varios capítulos adelantados así que no será mucho problema.

Gracias a todas por sus comentarios.

Fungys


	14. Bullies

sta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **SuffocatingUnderWordsOfSorro w**, yo sólo traduzco.

Gracias a mi linda beta Isa por corregir este capítulo :)

* * *

**Sexy Playgroup Dads**

**Capítulo 14: Abusadores**

**Bella POV**

No podía creerlo, me había mudado con Edward. No lo había comprendido por completo hasta que no vi todas nuestras pertenencias y muebles en su casa. Habían pasado dos días desde que nos habíamos mudado oficialmente.

Alice se había mudado ayer y ya habíamos empezado a decorar su habitación para las niñas, afortunadamente la habitación era blanca así que las niñas solo eligieron un color y comenzamos. Habían elegido rosa y verde fosforescente, pero Edward y yo pudimos persuadirlas con colores pastel.

—Amo mi nueva habitación —dijo Lilly, cubierta con manchas de verde pálido.

—Qué bien, porque no iba a cambiar el color. —Edward se rió entre dientes, pero siguió pintando.

—Tengo hambre —se quejó Vaila, estaba pintando el mismo pedazo de color amarillo una y otra vez.

—Iré a terminar la cena. —Había cocido un estofado a fuego lento en la mañana, así podía llegar directo a casa e intentar terminar con la pintura sin preocuparme por la cena. Las niñas me siguieron abajo y Edward se quedo arriba.

—Rico. —Vaila inhaló el aroma cuando entramos a la cocina—. ¿Cuándo estará listo?

—Solo falta hervir unas papas, luego estará listo. —Asintió y se fue a la sala, encendiendo la televisión.

Puse la cacerola con papas en la mecha y esperé a que hirvieran.

—La cena está lista —grité, sacando las papas y haciéndolas puré. Les serví a las niñas poniendo sus platos en los lugares que usualmente ocupan, sirviéndoles un vaso de leche.

—Gracias —dijeron ambas antes de empezar a comer.

Agarré un plato más grande para Edward poniéndolo sobre la mesa y luego me serví el mío. Edward bajó las escaleras y entró a la cocina.

—Algo huele bien. —Besó el tope de mi cabeza al pasar a mi lado y se sentó a comer—. Sabe muy bien —comentó con un bocado en la boca.

—Gracias.

Las niñas nos contaron lo que había pasado en la guardería. Jonathan, el hijo de Lauren, se había picado la nariz, asqueando a las niñas; probaron pimientos amarillos, verdes y rojos en la comida, e hicieron castillos en la caja de arena.

Edward y yo seguimos pintando después de que las niñas se fueron a la cama y pudimos terminar la primera capa a las diez de la noche. Edward limpió las brochas y yo me fui a la cama, escogiendo un libro para leer. Sentí que el libro era sacado de mis manos y abrí los ojos encontrándome con que Edward me lo quitaba.

—Ugh, debí quedarme dormida. —Me froté los ojos mientras soltaba el libro.

Edward se quitó la ropa, menos los bóxers, y se metió a la cama conmigo. Me acurruqué junto a él con la cabeza sobre su pecho, el latido de su corazón me arrullaba para dormir.

—Buenas noches, amor —susurró besando mi cabeza.

—Buenas noches —murmuré.

.

Me las arreglé para despertarme a tiempo esta mañana y no dejé que Edward me distrajera. Se había ido temprano a trabajar, dándome un beso de despedida antes de salir por la puerta.

Las niñas iban a ir de paseo a la estación de bomberos más cercana para aprender acerca de la seguridad con el fuego, así que decidieron usar sus wellies y chaquetas impermeables en caso de mojarse con la manguera. Bajaron las escaleras listas para un vendaval.

Cuando entré a la guardería con las niñas sosteniéndolas en cada una de mis manos, vi a Lauren lanzándome dagas con la mirada mientras le susurraba algo a una de las otras madres y echaba la cabeza atrás riendo. No pude evitar la paranoia que me atravesó, sentía la mirada de la otra madre en mí mientras me despedía con un beso de las niñas.

—Entonces, tú y Edward Cullen. —Levanté la vista, Lauren estaba a mi lado y me miraba como si fuera un pedazo de mierda que había en la suela de sus zapatos.

—Sí —dije de forma inocente, sintiendo como mi confianza se consumía.

—¿Por qué está él con alguien como _tú_? —se burló, haciéndome sentir más insignificante de lo normal. Ignoré su comentario—. Bueno, dicen que la belleza está en el ojo del espectador —se rió, echándose el cabello atrás—. Deberías ver si no necesita una revisión de la vista.

Podía sentir las lágrimas calientes empezar a salir y parpadeé furiosamente para alejarlas. No había forma en que pudiera dejarla ver el efecto que tenía en mí. Ella solo intentaba intimidarme y se alegraría de mis lágrimas.

—Adiós niñas —me despedí de ellas y me alejé rápidamente de Lauren. Su risa me siguió por la puerta.

Entré al carro y encendí el motor a la vez que sentía las lágrimas caer libremente. Quemaron mis mejillas y me reprimí por dejarla tener ese efecto en mí. Solo desearía poder hacerle frente y mostrarle la confianza que poseo, ¡mandaría de una patada en el culo hasta Japón, de ida y vuelta!

Había dejado de prestarle atención a la carretera, solo veía la cara distorsionada y fea de Lauren cuando se rió de mí. Era más bien una carcajada, al ser ella una bruja.

Un momento después sentí un golpe impactar contra mi cuerpo. Cerré los ojos con fuerza cuando sentí que el carro era empujado hacia un lado y luego un ruidoso choque cuando se detuvo. Olí el familiar aroma de oxido y sal; sangre. Bajaba por mi rostro un chorrito cálido que caía en mi boca. Me daba asco, lo cual me obligó a cerrar la boca con fuerza.

—¡AYUDA! ¡Llamen a una ambulancia! —escuché que alguien gritaba de forma estrangulada.

Sentí un agudo dolor atravesarme desde el abdomen, y puse las manos en mi estómago para intentar detener el dolor. Bajé la vista a mi estómago e intenté no vomitar por el enorme pedazo de metal que sobresalía de ahí.

Lilly era todo en lo que podía pensar mientras luchaba contra la inconsciencia que se cernía sobre mí. ¿Qué sucedería con Lilly?

* * *

Gracias a todas por sus comentarios, no me maten, recuerden que fue la autora quien cortó ahí el capítulo.

No olviden pasar por la nueva traducción **Fatherhood, Formula and Other F Words** si es que aún no lo han hecho, ya está arriba el segundo capítulo.

Nos leemos la siguiente semana :)

Fungys


	15. A&E

Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **SuffocatingUnderWordsOfSorro w**, yo sólo traduzco.

Gracias a mi linda beta Isa por corregir este capítulo :)

* * *

**Sexy Playgroup Dads**

**Capítulo 15: Emergencias **

**Edward POV**

Amaba despertar con Bella junto a mí, la forma en que se acurrucaba contra mi pecho manteniéndome caliente, como mi propia manta personal. Sonreí con los ojos todavía cerrados e inhalé la esencia de Bella, un precioso aroma floral. Olía a fresas.

—¿Amor? —susurré gentilmente, besando su cabeza con suavidad.

—Hrmph —gimió y arrugó la cara.

—Necesitas levantarte. —Acaricié su mejilla hasta que abrió un ojo y me sonrió atontada.

—Buenos días —murmuró, acurrucándose más cerca de mí. Se quedó quieta por unos minutos más y luego se alejó. Instantáneamente extrañé el calor de su cuerpo contra el mío.

Bella levantó a las niñas mientras yo me bañaba. Tenía que entrar temprano a trabajar con la esperanza de salir temprano y así podría terminar la habitación de las niñas. Agarré un pedazo de pan tostado recién hecho y le di un beso a Bella y a las niñas antes de irme.

—Adiós —gritaron las niñas mientras yo agitaba la mano detrás de mi espalda.

Me las arreglé para llegar al trabajo en una hora, esquivando la hora pico del tráfico. Entré por las puertas automáticas y asentí hacia la recepcionista. Ella sonrió y me dijo buenos días cuando pasé por el cuarto de empleados. Casi nadie había llegado todavía así que empecé rápidamente a llenar los historiales que tenía pendientes.

—Buenos días, señor Cullen. —Hice una mueca por la dulzura enfermiza de su voz. Puse una sonrisa falsa y me giré para encararla.

—Buenos días, Tanya. —Terminé rápidamente el último historial y la dejé en la estación de enfermeras.

—Adiós —dijo cuando me alejé. No me molesté en girarme, solo hice un gesto con la mano.

La mañana pasó lentamente. Estuve en A&E toda la mañana y estuvo muy tranquilo comparado con los últimos días.

Escuché el crujido de la puerta abriéndose y miré con entusiasmo a mi siguiente paciente. Un niño pequeño entró en brazos de su madre, sosteniendo su brazo con cuidado. Me parecía familiar, pero no podía reconocerlo.

—Oh, hola Edward. —Por segunda vez en el día hice una mueca para mis adentros, Lauren me estaba saludando. Le regresé el saludo, girándome con rapidez y caminando por el corredor.

Dios, de todas las personas, ¿por qué ella? Gemí y esperé que entrara a un cubículo con su hijo para poder atenderlo. Tanya se acercó y me dio un portapapeles con los datos médicos de Jonathan. Los hojeé para ver si tenía heridas previas, pero no, era la primera vez.

Caminé hacia el cubículo con Tanya a mi lado, su mano tocó brevemente la mía al balancearse. Me sonrió, pero levanté mi mano pretendiendo rascarme y la dejé ahí. Abrí la cortina del cubículo 13 y fui recibido por Lauren.

—Hola Lauren, Jonathan —asentí.

—Hola Edward. Jonathan sufrió una pequeña caída en la guardería —rodó los ojos—. No dejarán de ser niños —se rió.

—Huh, sí. ¿Qué pasó? —Me acerqué a Jonathan que estaba sentado en la cama. Tenía el brazo bueno envuelto alrededor del malo.

—Me caí del pasamanos —susurró.

—Pues déjame ver para saber qué hacer. —Estiré la mano lentamente para poder ver su brazo. Se echo atrás intentando alejarse de mí.

—Oh, no seas tan llorón, Jonathan —Lauren le rodó los ojos y las lágrimas empezaron a formarse en sus tristes ojos.

—Te prometo que haré que tu brazo mejore, pero necesito verlo primero, ¿de acuerdo? —Asintió con reticencia y soltó su brazo.

—Ouch —gritó cuando apliqué un poco de presión en su muñeca.

—Lo siento. Definitivamente está roto. Bueno, organiza una toma de rayos x y ve qué tan dañado está, Tanya. —Ella asintió y salió para preparar todo de los rayos x. Lo baje dé la camilla y tomé su mano—. Vamos a tomar unos rayos x, ¿sabes lo que son? —Sacudió la cabeza mientras caminábamos en silencio por el corredor—. Pues se toma una foto de tus huesos para ver qué te has roto del brazo y qué tan malo es.

—Genial —sonrió y me reí. _Nunca dejarán de ser niños_, pensé para mí.

Se quedó quieto mientras yo tomaba los rayos x. Lauren vino con nosotros y me miraba de una manera que me hacía sentir sucio. Estábamos en un silencio incómodo, sin tener nada de qué hablar.

—Terminé. —Abrí la puerta cuando Jonathan se bajó de un salto de la mesa y se acercó el brazo al pecho.

—Eso no dolió.

—Qué bueno. —Tomé su mano de nuevo y regresamos al cubículo—. Iré por tus rayos x y regresaré para enseñártelos. —Él y Lauren asintieron, salí y cerré la cortina.

Los rayos x tardarían al menos 20 minutos en revelarse, así que me tomé un rápido descanso para ir al baño antes de recogerlos. El doctor Watson se estaba poniendo la chaqueta cuando entré a la sala de doctores para ir al baño.

—¿Sales a comer? —pregunté.

—No, mi esposa tiene cita con el dentista y el carro se descompuso. Le dije que se comprara uno nuevo pero, oh no, las mujeres saben lo que es mejor —sacudió la cabeza.

—Suerte con eso —me reí entre dientes y fui al baño.

Me detuve para recoger los rayos x de Jonathan en mi camino de regreso. Los saqué de la carpeta y los alcé hacia la luz. Definitivamente se había roto el radio y tenía una línea de fractura en la muñeca.

—De nuevo aquí —le sonreí a Jonathan al entrar y encendí la pantalla para enseñarle sus rayos x.

—¿Podré ver mis huesos? —preguntó emocionado. Asentí y pegué los rayos x a la pantalla. Señalé la división en su hueso.

—¿Ves esa línea oscura? —Asintió—. Es ahí donde te rompiste el brazo y aquí abajo, en esa pequeñita línea, es llamada una línea de fractura.

—Entonces, ¿es muy malo? —Lauren miró los rayos x con total desconcierto.

—Pues la rotura es limpia, así que deberá sanar bien, y la pequeña fractura es más que nada superficial. Necesitará un yeso para mantener el hueso alineado y así pueda sanar correctamente.

—¿Cuánto tardará? —gimió Lauren. Dios, qué simpática madre.

—No deberá tomar más de media hora —me giré hacia Jonathan—. ¿De qué color quieres que sea el yeso? Tenemos casi todos los colores.

—¿Puede ser azul? Es mi favorito.

—Estoy seguro de que sí se puede —le sonreí. Minutos después el brazo de Jonathan estaba enyesado, y diez minutos más para que secara. Toqué la escayola endurecida—. Estás listo para irte. Te daré el pase de salida.

—Gracias —cantó Jonathan, girando su brazo para mirar su escayola con asombro.

—No fue nada —me reí y me fui.

No habían llegado otros pacientes, así que decidí tomar mi descanso para comer. Fui a la estación de enfermeras y Tanya estaba sentada en la computadora leyendo una revista. Me aclaré la garganta y ella saltó para poner atención.

—Me voy a comer, llámame si pasa algo con lo que no puedas lidiar. —Asintió y volvió a remover papeles intentando parecer ocupada. Rodé los ojos y me fui a mi descanso.

Compré un sándwich de pollo de la cafetería, pero en ese momento mi busca sonó. Gemí bajando mi sándwich, masticando mientras leía el mensaje.

_Accidente en carretera, victima llega en 30_.

—No hay comida para mí pues —murmuré con amargura. Tiré el sándwich y bajé a emergencias.

Tanya estaba saltando en su asiento.

—Por favor, dime que no estás emocionada por el paciente que viene —dije con disgusto.

—La verdad ha estado aburrido todo el día. Claro que me emociono cuando algo de drama se acerca —habló con emoción.

—Es alguien que está herido —dije con desconcierto.

Hizo un gesto con la mano y preparó la habitación de emergencias. Hannah, la enfermera a cargo, llegó haciendo que Tanya trabajara más rápido.

—¿Alguna nueva noticia del paciente que viene?

—No, solo sé que fue un accidente de carro.

Las sirenas de la ambulancia anunciaron la llegada del paciente. Los tres corrimos a las puertas frontales. Johnny, el paramédico a cargo, entró corriendo por las puertas.

—Tenemos una mujer de veinte años. Un carro chocó contra el costado derecho de su carro, aplastando a la víctima. La pierna derecha está definitivamente rota, una herida grande en el abdomen, posible golpe en la parte baja del riñón, traumatismo craneal. El pulso estaba débil, fue estabilizado, pero sigue inconsciente. —Asentí mientras caminábamos hacia la ambulancia, escuchando toda la información.

—Aquí vamos, cariño. —Audrey saltó de la parte trasera de la ambulancia y sacó la camilla.

Me congelé en ese lugar cuando la camilla rodó hacia mí y vi a la víctima.

—Bella —grazné. Sentí que mi garganta se cerraba y todo se quedó quieto, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

—¿Edward? —Hannah agitó una mano frente a mí—. ¿La conoces? —Asentí. Podía sentir las lágrimas acumularse y mi corazón hacerse añicos.

—Ella, ella es mi novia —mi voz sonó estrangulada.

—Vamos, la curaremos. Estará bien. —Me empujó hacia adelante, siguiendo la camilla. Aprecié su antipatía al empujarme hacia adentro.

Cambiamos a Bella de la camilla a una cama y comenzamos.

—Comienza con la intravenosa, Tanya. Hannah, detén el sangrado. —Me sentía como un robot, no podía dejar que mis emociones se metieran en el camino.

Levanté su camisa para evaluar la herida, afortunadamente su riñón estaba intacto. Presioné su estómago, sintiendo para saber si había alguna herida o sangrado interno; nada. Solté un suspiro de alivio.

Cosí rápidamente su herida y ayudé a Hannah. La herida de su cabeza no era muy profunda, mayoritariamente superficial. Hannah detuvo el sangrado y puso un vendaje en su cabeza. Me fui a su pierna, cortando los pantalones.

Ahogué una respiración al ver el hueso blanco que sobresalía de su piel. Agarré su pierna de cada lado de la rotura y jalé rápidamente, alineando el hueso. Tanya limpió su pierna mientras yo la vendaba y después le ponía yeso.

Después de que la estabilizamos me acordé de las niñas.

—¿Puedes quedarte con ella? —le pregunté a Hannah. Ella asintió y yo me precipité al teléfono para marcarle a Rose. Respondió con rapidez.

—Hola, Rosalie McCarty.

—Hola Rose, soy Edward —jadeé.

—¿Hola? —sonaba escéptica.

—Bella tuvo un accidente —la escuché jadear, pero seguí—. Ya la estabilizamos. ¿Podrías recoger a las niñas por mí?

—Claro, las llevaré directo ahí. ¿Qué pasó? —Supe por el sonido de su voz que estaba llorando.

—Un carro chocó contra ella, te diré cuando llegues aquí.

—Bien. —Con eso colgó y yo corrí de regreso a Bella.

La llevamos a una habitación aparte, arrastré la silla de plástico junto a su cama y me senté. Tomé su mano, acariciándola suavemente mientras la veía. Estaba bajo una pesada dosis de morfina, así que probablemente dormiría todo el día, pero no había forma en que pudiera dejarla ni por un minuto.

—Edward. —Me giré para ver a Hannah—. Le llamé al doctor Harrison para que te cubriera.

—Gracias.

Me dejó entonces.

Moví gentilmente el cabello de su cara, consciente de las pequeñas cortadas que cubrían su rostro. Los moretones estaban empezando a aparecer.

No supe cuánto tiempo había pasado ahí sentado con mi ángel, mirando su pecho subir y bajar, sus ojos revoloteaban y sus dedos se movían. Le hablé constantemente, diciéndole que despertara y lo mucho que la amaba.

—¿Mami? —Me giré para ver a Lilly y Vaila agarradas de la mano en la puerta, gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Estiré mis brazos, las niñas se subieron a mi regazo y lloraron. No vi a Rose, Emmett, Archie, Alice y Jasper entrar a la habitación, y no les di importancia.

—¿Cuándo se va a despertar? —preguntó Vaila sollozando.

—Pronto, cariño, pronto.

Y no podía esperar hasta ver esos ojos café chocolate mirarme, diciéndome que todo iba a estar bien.

No había forma en que pudiera permitir que me dejara. Nunca jamás. Era mía, mi ángel, y me iba a asegurar que fuera mía para siempre, la protegería desde el minuto en que se despertara.

* * *

Chan chan chan chan... ya podemos respirar tranquilas al saber que Bella estará bien. Una cosa, Bella no estaba embarazada, así que no se perdió ningún bebé.

Les adelante este capítulo, pero les debo el de The Better Angels of Our Nature y Fatherhood, Formula and Other F Words, esos los subiré en el transcurso de sábado y domingo.

Espero que les haya gustado :)

Fungys


	16. Stuck With Me

Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **SuffocatingUnderWordsOfSorro w**, yo sólo traduzco.

Gracias a mi linda beta Isa por corregir este capítulo :)

* * *

**Sexy Playgroup Dads**

**Capítulo 16: Quédate conmigo**

**Bella POV**

Sentí que comenzaba a despertarme. Abrí los ojos lentamente y luego los entrecerré por el repentino brillo, teniendo que cerrarlos por completo, mi cabeza retumbaba con agresividad. Me llevé la mano a la frente, pero sentí un tirón en el dorso de la misma.

—Ugh —gemí.

—Bella. —Escuché la voz de Edward llamarme. Sentí su mano a un costado de mi cabeza, acariciando suavemente mi mejilla.

—Hola —murmuré débilmente, intentando abrir un ojo para ver su hermoso rostro.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Como mierda —me reí, pero rápidamente me detuve por el dolor en mi costado.

—Tranquila, tienes que sanar.

_¿Sanar?_ Abrí por completo los ojos y miré a mi alrededor. Estaba acostada en una cama con Edward a mi lado. La habitación era de color blanco con la televisión en la pared y un pequeño armario, una mesita de noche y sillas de plástico; estaba en un hospital. Fruncí la frente confundida.

—¿Qué pasó? —Estaba entrando en pánico, jadeaba para poder respirar, ignorando el dolor de mis costillas.

—Sshh, sshh —susurró Edward de forma tranquilizadora, moviendo mi rostro para verme a los ojos—. Tuviste un accidente de carros, a un hombre mayor le dio un infarto mientras iba manejando y se estrelló contra el costado de tu carro.

No podía creerlo. ¿Por qué no lo recordaba?

—¿Las niñas? —Miré a mi alrededor para ver si estaban aquí.

—Están en casa con Alice y Jasper. Se las llevaron anoche después de que se durmieron. No querían dejarte, querían estar aquí cuando despertaras —sonrió con tristeza.

Hubo un suave golpe en la puerta y un hombre asomó la cabeza, sonriéndonos amablemente.

—Buenas tardes Bella, Edward. Me alegra verte despierta, solo quería venir a checar cómo iba todo. —Tenía una profunda voz gutural que me recordaba a la de mi padre.

—Hola —le regresé la sonrisa, sintiendo un estirón en mi mandíbula, sin duda había cortadas.

—¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Alguna sensación extraña; entumecimiento, dolores, picazón? —Abrió el historial que colgaba de los pies de mi cama.

Bajé la vista, agitando mis dedos que se movían libremente. Intenté mover la pierna, pero estaba restringida por una escayola. Miré a Edward.

—Te rompiste la pierna, amor —Me acarició la mano de forma consoladora.

—¿Qué más? —pregunté, no estaba segura de querer saber. Su boca formó una línea dura y sombría. Suspiró pesadamente al comenzar a enumerar mis heridas.

—Te rompiste la pierna, tienes una herida profunda en el abdomen, una cortada larga en un costado de tu cabeza, tres costillas rotas y pequeñas cortadas y moretones en tu cara, brazos, piernas y manos.

Hubo un silencio incómodo en la habitación mientras asimilaba todas las heridas que tenía. Comencé a llorar.

—Oh amor, lo siento mucho. Desearía haber estado ahí. —Edward me abrazó, teniendo cuidado con mi cuerpo herido.

—Siento interrumpir, pero necesito hacer una evaluación de su estado, señorita Swan. —Parecía estar apenado.

—No, está bien. —Me limpié las lágrimas y sollocé ruidosamente, limpiándome la nariz sin importarme.

El doctor Watson, como descubrí que se llamaba, me hizo una rápida evaluación. Estaba en buen estado, pero tenía que quedarme al menos por otro día para observaciones en caso de alguna herida en la cabeza que pudiera ocurrir. Se despidió de nosotros y se fue con rapidez.

—¿Quieres hablar de lo que pasó? —preguntó Edward y me negué de inmediato, sin querer saber nada de lo que había pasado, no quería revivirlo.

Nos sentamos en silencio. Los ojos de Edward se cerraban con pesadez al tener la cabeza recargada en mi cama, mi mano acurrucaba su rostro. Acaricié su mejilla con mi pulgar, mirando sus ojos cerrarse para luego volver a abrirse intentando mantenerse despierto. Me acababa de percatar de lo cansado que se veía, tenía oscuras ojeras debajo de los ojos y su piel estaba más pálida que de costumbre.

—¿Edward? —acaricié con más fuerza su mejilla.

—Hmm —se removió, abriendo sus ojos para medio sonreírme con su preciosa sonrisa torcida.

—Ven. —Me hice a un lado de la cama y palmeé el espacio junto a mí.

Empujó la silla hacia atrás, arrastrándola sobre el piso de linóleo y se subió junto a mí. Su cuerpo se moldeó contra el mío, los dos encajábamos a la perfección. Suspiré contenta y cerré los ojos.

Mientras estaba acostada con los ojos cerrados me concentré en el sonido de nuestras respiraciones. Me acosté así por un largo tiempo antes de dejar que el sueño me llevara a un sueño perfecto de Edward y las dos preciosas niñas en mi vida.

.

—Mami. —Escuché la dulce voz de Lilly despertarme.

Abrí los ojos encontrándome con su hermoso rostro sonriéndome.

—Hola bebé —le sonreí abriendo mis brazos.

Se subió, acostándose sobre mí. Ignoré las palpitaciones y la abracé lo más fuerte que pude. Se acurrucó en mi pecho y tarareó contra mi piel. Cerré los ojos y acaricié su cabello.

—Te extrañé —susurré en voz baja.

—Yo también —susurró en respuesta.

—Mami. —Bajé la vista a Lilly, que seguía acurrucada, y luego vi a mi otra niña. Vaila estaba de pie junto a la cama mirándome por debajo de sus gruesas pestañas.

—Hola cielo. —Me sonrió. Moví a Lilly a un lado y dejé que Vaila se subiera con nosotras.

Mi cuerpo protestó por la presión de las dos niñas en mí, pero amaba la calidez y amor de ellas. Vaila estaba acurrucada a mi derecha, Lilly a mi izquierda. Me quedé acostada despierta con las niñas mientras Edward dormía profundamente, roncando un poco. Las niñas se rieron de él, intenté callarlas, pero terminé riendo también.

—Bueno, mira a la feliz familia. —Alice y Jasper estaban mirando desde la puerta, sonriendo ante lo que veían.

—Hola —dije en voz baja sin querer despertar a Edward.

—Bájense de su madre. —Jasper me quitó a las niñas, y ellas hicieron un puchero.

—Tío Jazz —se quejaron en voz demasiado alta, provocando que Edward se removiera. Se giró hacia mí, su brazo se afianzó a mi alrededor y me jaló a él.

—Tan lindos. —Alice nos hizo una cara. Podía sentir el sonrojo y me volteé para esconderme en el cuello de Edward.

—Vete Alice —gimió Edward sin abrir los ojos para verla.

—Ésa no es manera de hablarle a tu hermana después de que ella cuidó a tus niñas por ti —lo regañó. Él se rió entre dientes y besó mis mejillas.

—Estás haciendo sonrojar a mi Bella. —Eso me hizo sonrojarme aún más.

Alice y Jasper se quedaron, dejando a Edward ir a casa para bañarse. Alice me ayudó a bañarme y me peinó, para mi disgusto. Intenté no verme en el espejo, no quería ver las cortadas y moretones que me cubrían.

Edward estaba de regreso cuando salí del baño y me ayudó a caminar a la cama. Me iban a dar unas muletas para ayudarme a caminar, pero todavía no habían llegado. Jasper se tuvo que ir a trabajar, pero Alice se quedó un rato más.

—Oh, Bells estaba tan preocupada. —Rose entró de golpe por la puerta con Archie en brazos. Antes de que pudiera ponerme de pie, ella ya estaba inclinada y me había envuelto en un abrazo, apretando también a Archie. Él gruñó en mi oído.

—Oops —sonrió débilmente y se alejó—. ¿Cómo te sientes? —Acunó mi mejilla.

—Bien, adolorida en algunos lugares pero agradecida, pudo haber sido mucho peor —sonreí, haciéndole saber que estaba bien.

—Cierto —dijo. Emmett entró.

—Bells —sonrió Emmett, acercándose a mí—, mira ese golpe —señaló mi cabeza a la cortada que ya había sido cocida, estaba en la parte superior de mi frente. Rodé los ojos.

—Emmett —Rose siseó entre dientes—, ten algo de modales. —Sacudió la cabeza y no pude evitar reírme de su comportamiento infantil.

—Es por eso que te quiero. —Levanté los brazos y él me abrazó con gentileza, lo cual me sorprendió.

Las niñas se sentaron en el piso, haciendo dibujos con las crayolas y papel que les había dado una de las enfermeras. Estábamos platicando cuando Lilly se levantó de un salto y se acercó a mí con Vaila detrás de ella.

—Te hicimos algo —anunció Lilly, dándome una hoja de papel.

—Gracias. —Tomé la hoja y estudié el dibujo. Habían cuatro figuras: Edward —su cabello anaranjado y café sobresalía—, yo —con largo cabello café sosteniendo la mano de Edward—, Lilly —con su cabello chino agarrándome la mano— y finalmente Vaila —que estaba agarrando la mano de Lilly—.

—Vaya. —Abrí más los ojos.

Ambas me sonrieron, los ojos les brillaban.

—Muchas gracias. —Las abracé y besé a ambas. Regresaron al piso y siguieron con sus dibujos.

Rose y Emmett se ofrecieron a llevarse a las niñas en la noche porque Edward no me quería dejar. Intenté decirle que estaría bien pero no sirvió de nada, era muy terco. Sonreí internamente porque él quería quedarse conmigo.

Las niñas se fueron de mala gana, dándonos un beso y abrazo de buenas noches para después irse. Bostecé ruidosamente y me moví incómoda bajo las cobijas. Edward sacó una bolsa y se cambió a una camiseta y pantalonera, subiéndose a mi lado en la cama.

—Mmmm —me acurruqué en su pecho, respirando profundamente su esencia.

—Buenas noches, amor —me besó con dulzura y estiró el cuello para recostar su barbilla en mi cabeza.

—Buenas noches, estoy feliz de que te hayas quedado.

—Qué bien, acostúmbrate porque estás atascada conmigo para siempre —se rió entre dientes.

—No querría que fuera de ninguna otra manera —me acurruqué más cerca y me dormí como una mujer feliz.


	17. What's The Time Mr Wolf?

Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **SuffocatingUnderWordsOfSorro w**, yo sólo traduzco.

Gracias a mi linda beta Isa por corregir este capítulo :)

* * *

**Sexy Playgroup Dads**

**Capítulo 17: ¿Qué hora es, señor Lobo?**

**Bella POV**

Edward me despertó al intentar levantarse de la cama.

—¿A dónde vas? —pregunté, no quería que se fuera. Ya extrañaba la sensación de él a mi lado, protegiéndome a su manera.

—Voy al baño. —Me dio un beso rápido, luego se bajó de la cama y se fue al baño. Sonreí, mirándolo alejarse. Tenía miedo de dejar el hospital para ir a casa, donde Edward no estaría conmigo.

Apareció unos minutos después y se acercó, jalándome a él. Nos acostamos en silencio mientras me acariciaba la espalda y jugaba con las puntas de mi cabello.

—Tengo miedo —susurré en su pecho.

—¿Por qué? —Levantó mi rostro para mirarlo.

—Es solo que no quiero regresar. Tú te irás a trabajar y yo estaré sola. Y no quiero manejar. —Ahogué las lágrimas.

—Oh, Bella, mi dulce Bella. —Edward me acercó más y tarareo suavemente—. Nunca más, JAMÁS, dejaré que te vuelva a pasar algo. ¿Me escuchaste?

Asentí, sollozando y respirando temblorosamente.

—Qué bien, porque quiero que lo sepas. Siempre estaré aquí para ti, no lo olvides. —Sentí que el alivio barría a través de mí y comencé a relajarme otra vez.

—¿Qué hora es? —pregunté, esperando que fuera temprano para poder volver a dormirnos.

—Nueve y media, probablemente deberíamos levantarnos, las niñas llegarán pronto. —Me dio un beso gentil en la nariz y se alejó para cambiarse.

No mucho después de haberme lavado y cambiado, con un poco de ayuda por parte de Edward, las niñas llegaron brillantes como botones.

—Buenos días mami, buenos días papi —dijeron ambas al entrar saltando a la habitación. Extrañamente, Lilly se fue con Edward y Vaila vino conmigo. Vaila dejó de saltar antes de llegar a mí y envolvió sus brazos a mi alrededor con fuerza pero gentil al mismo tiempo. Era tan gentil comparada con Lilly, quien se arrojó con toda su fuerza contra Edward sin importarle nada.

—Buenos días, cielo. —Edward le dio un beso a Lilly, cargándola sobre su cadera. Ella me miró saludándome con la mano.

—Buenos días para ti también. —Vaila se giró en mi regazo sin moverse y se sentó agarrando un mechón de mi cabello para jugar con él distraídamente.

—Knock, knock. —Emmett asomó la cabeza por la puerta sonriendo—. Solo venía a dejarlas durante el día.

—¿Tan mal se portaron? —Edward se rió entre dientes.

—No, no, bueno, aparte de intentar vestirme con la ropa de Rose… —Solté una carcajada intentando imaginar a Emmett en uno de los diminutos vestidos de Rose.

—Ja ja, muy divertido. Me voy. —Rodó los ojos.

—Gracias —dijimos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo.

—Ustedes dos son casi tan malos como ellas —se rió y se despidió.

—Gracias tío Em —gritaron cuando la puerta se cerró.

Edward y Lilly estaban jugando un silencioso juego de Yo veo, o eso intentaban. Vaila y yo estábamos sentadas en silencio mientras ella jugaba con mi cabello, enredándolo en sus delicados deditos, totalmente contenta.

—Quiero hacer algo. —Lilly frunció el ceño mirando por la ventana—. ¿Podemos salir? —Nos miró sonriendo.

—Me haría bien un poco de aire fresco. —Miré a Edward con esperanza.

—Suena bien, ¿por qué no sacamos a mami por algo de aire fresco?

—¡Sí! —gritaron las niñas.

Edward bajó a Lilly poniéndola junto a nosotras dos en la cama, salió de la habitación y regresó unos minutos después con unas muletas.

—Ugh. —Miré las muletas e hice una mueca.

—Son éstas o la silla de ruedas, tú eliges —alzó una ceja.

—Muletas. —Las acepté de Edward, me puse de pie y probé las muletas. Anduve por la habitación un poco intentando acostumbrarme. Me resbalé un poco, dio esto iba a hacer más divertidas las cosas.

—De acuerdo, vamos a caminar. —Edward juntó las manos antes de agarrar a las niñas de la mano. Caminaron más lento para acompasar mi velocidad de tortuga, caminando por los corredores para salir por las puertas principales.

Había un espacio grande de pasto junto a las puertas donde las niñas corrieron en círculo, riendo y persiguiéndose.

—Juega '¿Qué hora es, señor Lobo?', papi —gritó Vaila al correr hacia nosotros con Lilly a su lado.

—Por favor —rogó Lilly.

—Un juego —se rindió Edward, parándose junto al edificio del hospital.

—¿Qué hora es, señor Lobo? —gritaron las niñas.

—Son las cinco en punto —grito Edward, de frente a la pared sin ver a las niñas.

—Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco. —Las niñas avanzaron un paso cada vez, caminando más cerca de Edward—. ¿Qué hora es, señor Lobo?

—Son las siete en punto.

Las niñas contaron cada paso que avanzaban. Lilly agarró la mano de Vaila cuando se acercaron más a Edward.

—¿Qué hora es, señor Lobo?

—Es… ¡Hora de la cena! —gritó y persiguió a las niñas que gritaron e intentaron huir de él. Eventualmente las atrapó a las dos y pretendió comérselas.

—¡Mami! —gritaron las dos en sus brazos.

—Rico, rico. —Edward bajó a las niñas y se frotó el estómago con una sonrisa de satisfacción—. Esas niñas eran deliciosas. —Se acercó a mí—, pero tú sabes mejor —susurró en mí oído, haciéndome sonrojar.

—Oh, cállate —golpeé su brazo y rodé los ojos.

Caminamos por la parte frontal del hospital lentamente con las niñas frente a nosotros, recogiendo hojas y ramitas. Sentía como si fuéramos una familia de verdad, había un brillo en los ojos de Lilly que nunca antes había visto. Sonreía más, si es que era posible, ahora parecía estar flotando en la novena nube, casi como yo. No me había dado cuenta del impacto que Edward y Vaila tuvieron en nosotros.

—¿Qué estás pensando? —me preguntó Edward, sacándome de mi pequeña burbuja.

—Solo en lo feliz que parece ser Lilly. Sé que era una niña feliz, pero hay algo extra ahora. Creo que tú y Vaila hacen que eso suceda —le sonreí.

—Sé a lo que te refieres. Vaila solía ser una niña reservada, ahora es una bolita de fuego. Culpo a tu preciosa hija y a mi deslumbrante novia —sonrió torcidamente y se acercó para darme un dulce beso.

El doctor Watson me había dado luz verde para ir a casa, dándome más analgésicos para llevar a casa. Estaba feliz por el hecho de salir de esta habitación, pero quedaba el aspecto de estar sola. Le agradecí por toda su ayuda, al igual que Edward.

Empacamos las cosas que Alice había traído para mí y fuimos al carro de Edward. Nos detuvimos en una tienda local y compramos la cena, deteniéndonos en la playa para comer. Nos sentamos en una de las mesas para picnic buscando delfines.

—¡MIRA! —gritó Vaila, poniéndose de pie mientras señalaba al delfín que sobresalía del agua—. ¡UN DELFÍN! —gritó.

—No puedo verlo —se quejó Lilly al ponerse de pie y escanear el mar.

—Mira. —Edward puso a Lilly junto a él y señaló la aleta—. ¿Ves esa cosa gris saliendo del agua? —Ella asintió, estrechando la vista—. Es la aleta del delfín. Si ves con cuidado puede que salte fuera del agua.

—¿De verdad? —Sus ojos se agrandaron al verme.

—Claro —asentí y me metí una papita a la boca, el aire salado del mar hacía que la papita de alguna forma supiera mucho mejor.

Esperamos pacientemente a que saltara el delfín pero no lo hizo, otros delfines se unieron pero ninguno saltó fuera del agua. El viento comenzó a aumentar así que decidimos irnos y llevar a las niñas a casa.

—Entonces, ¿qué hicieron anoche? —pregunté mientras le quitaba el cinturón de seguridad a Lilly.

—El tío Em nos bañó anoche —nos dijo Vaila mientras caminábamos por el camino de entrada.

—Sí, tuvimos montones y montones y MONTONES de burbujas. —Lilly puso sus brazos en círculo como si intentara agarrarlas—. Fue divertido.

—Pero la tía Rose le gritó al tío Em por mojar el piso cuando nos arrojó agua. Fue divertido, ¿podemos quedarnos otra vez? —Vaila había aceptado a Emmett tan rápido, pero en él era natural, como con Lilly. Creo que se debía a su cercanía en edad mental.

—Tal vez más adelante —negoció Edward.

Las niñas se durmieron rápidamente, exhaustas por los juegos con Edward en el hospital y el viaje a la playa. Mientras acomodaba el edredón en la cama que compartían las niñas, solté un ruidoso bostezo.

—Pobre de mí. —Me cubrí la boca y sonreí.

—Necesitas ir a la cama —dijo Vaila.

—Sí, nada de cuchi cuchi —dijo Lilly. Mi mandíbula se abrió con sorpresa y al ver a Edward noté que tenía la misma expresión.

—¡Lilly! —Mi voz sonó demasiado alta.

—¿Qué? —preguntó sin ver nada malo en lo que había dicho.

—¿Dónde escuchaste eso?

—Tío Em lo dijo cuando fuimos a verte hoy, dijo: "es mejor que no haya nada de cuchi cuchi ahí". —Gracias a Dios no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba diciendo—. ¿Por qué?

—Por nada, solo no lo vuelvas a decir. A veces el tío Em debe mantener la boca cerrada, es todo. —Ella asintió.

Edward y yo les dimos su beso de buenas noches y caminamos a la puerta.

—Dulces sueños —dije antes de apagar la luz.

—No dejen que los chinches los muerdan —dijeron al mismo tiempo.

—¿Y si lo hacen? —preguntó Edward.

—¡Usa dinamita! —Las niñas se rieron. Moví la puerta dejándola un poco abierta, sonriendo por lo lindos que eran.

* * *

Una disculpa por la larga espera, espero que los dos capítulos lo compensen aunque sea un poco.

Gracias por comentar.


	18. Protective much?

Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **SuffocatingUnderWordsOfSorro w**, yo sólo traduzco.

Gracias a mi linda beta Isa por corregir este capítulo :)

* * *

**Sexy Playgroup Dads**

**Capítulo 18: ¿Sobreprotector?**

**Bella POV**

Después de una semana de usar muletas ya me había acostumbrado a ellas, pero los primeros días me había caído un par de veces para diversión de las niñas. Edward había tomado libre el resto de la semana, pero tuvo que regresar el lunes.

Había podido estar trabajando desde casa para no tener que ir y venir del trabajo a diario. Rose y Alice se habían turnado para llevar y traer a las niñas de la guardería, estaba muy agradecida de tener amigas como ellas.

—Vamos de compras, Bells. —Rose entró por la puerta con Archie sobre su cadera, quien hacía gorgoritos de felicidad.

—Oh sí, ¿puedo ir? —Saltó Alice en su silla.

—Claro. —Rose y Alice se habían acercado mucho, ya habían ido juntas a unos cuantos viajes de compras para Archie, la casa nueva, las niñas… Siempre encontraban una razón.

—Entonces, ¿podemos ir ahorita? —Podría haber confundido la emoción de Alice por la de una de las niñas.

—No he aceptado ir a ningún lugar —les recordé, pero supe que terminaría yendo, no había forma en que pudiera ganar contra las dos.

—Sabes que terminarás viniendo. —Rose me miró astutamente y Archie se rió.

—Ash, bien —gruñí suspirando con dramatismo. Ambas sonrieron con malicia.

.

—Ya me quiero ir a casa —me quejé, dejándome caer en una silla mientras esperaba que Alice saliera de los probadores.

—Deja de ser tan gruñona. —Abrió la cortina y se pavoneó por el corredor, se giró y regresó a mí—. ¿Qué opinas? —Se dio la vuelta, haciendo que la falda del vestido se abriera.

—Es hermoso, Alice. —Se veía impresionante en ese vestido verde oscuro.

—Quería conseguir algo para mañana, es mi aniversario de dos meses con Jasper y me va a llevar a cenar —dijo mirándose en el espejo.

—Ése se verá lindo.

—Sí. —Se instaló en ella esa mirada amorosa que pasaba cada vez que pensaba o estaba cerca de él.

Afortunadamente también Archie decidió que ya había tenido suficiente, así que nos fuimos poco después de que empezó a dar patadas en pleno berrinche en medio de los vestidores, para vergüenza de Rose.

Dejamos a Rose y Archie en su casa y fuimos a recoger a las niñas. Había decidido ir con Alice, era la primera vez desde el accidente. Cojeé junto a Alice y esperé junto con los otros padres a que nuestros niños salieran saltando. Unas pocas madres me sonrieron un poco, les regresé el gesto y me senté.

—Bella, qué agradable verte. —Lauren se acercó—. Estoy muy feliz de que estés bien. —Su voz estaba impregnada de falsa preocupación.

—¿Por qué te preocupa? —espeté con enojo.

Retrocedió como si la hubiera golpeado en la cara. Estaba sorprendida conmigo misma por el pequeño arranque. Me miró irritada y luego se enojó.

—¿Sabes algo? Yo intentaba ser amable y tú… —Sorprendentemente Alice la interrumpió antes de que yo pudiera decir algo.

—Oh, lo que sea, Lauren. Todas sabemos que sueñas con Edward y solo estás celosa de Bella. —Miré a Alice sorprendida al igual que el resto de los padres. La boca de Lauren cayó abierta, la cerró y abrió varias veces, se veía como un pez jadeando por aire.

—¡Qué! Huh, yo… Argh. —Se fue frustrada.

—Alice —intenté regañarla, pero amé la forma en que reaccionó Lauren.

—¿Qué? —me miró con inocencia, y una sonrisa tonta se formó en su rostro y soltó unas risitas—. Solo estaba declarando lo obvio —se encogió de hombros.

Sacudí la cabeza y me reí junto con ella.

—¿Te he dicho lo mucho que te quiero?

—No, pero está bien, las hermanas tenemos que defendernos entre nosotras. —La miré con duda—. Edward me contó de la vez que pensaste que yo era su esposa. —Sacó la lengua y tembló—, así que pensé en regresar el favor.

—Gracias. —La abracé.

—No fue nada, hermanita. —Envolví con más fuerza mis brazos a su alrededor.

—¡MAMI! —gritaron las niñas desde las puertas abiertas. Me alejé de Alice y las saludé con la mano. Corrieron a toda velocidad y chocaron contra mí.

—Ouwch —me quejé ante la sorpresa del dolor en mi pecho por el impacto.

—Perdón —murmuraron, retrocediendo con aspecto de arrepentimiento.

—No pasa nada. —Les di un beso a cada una y agarré mis muletas—. Vamos a casa para preparar la cena. ¿Qué quieren de comer? —les pregunté al levantarme de la banca.

—Mmmm. —Lilly golpeteó su barbilla con los dedos, esa mirada de concentración en su rostro la hacía verse adorable.

—¿Pollo? —sugirió Vaila.

—De acuerdo, ¿qué tipo de pollo? —Las dos consideraron esa idea por unos minutos.

—Quiero pollo con champiñones —dijo Lilly subiéndose a la parte trasera del auto y a su sillita.

—Sí, yo también. —Vaila le sonrió a Lilly.

—¿Con ejotes? —preguntó Lilly con esperanza.

—Claro. —Me reí ante su deseo de ejotes, siempre fue buena para comer.

—Oh, ¿pueden venir el tío Em y la tía Rose?

—Les llamaremos y veremos.

—¿Y la tía Alice y el tío Jasper? —Vaila se giró hacia Alice en el asiento de enfrente. Alice me miró y luego a Vaila.

—Supongo que sí. —Rodó los ojos para agregar un efecto dramático, pero sonrió.

Me subí al asiento del pasajero y me puse el cinturón. Alice salió del lugar y manejó a nuestra casa. Las niñas se soltaron solas, bajándose del carro y saltando al jardín.

—¿Podemos jugar afuera? —preguntó Vaila.

—Claro.

Entré a la casa y fui derecho al teléfono para llamar a Rose.

—Hola —respondió Rose.

—Hola Rose, soy yo. Las niñas preguntan si pueden venir a cenar pollo con champiñones y ejotes. —La escuché reí al otro lado.

—No de nuevo, ¡Lilly se convertirá en uno!

—¡Oye! No ha comido en mucho tiempo, no es mi culpa que sean sus favoritos. —Hice un puchero aunque no pudiera verme.

—Es broma, Bells. ¿A qué hora quieres que lleguemos?

—Cerca de las 5:30 o 6, ¿te parece bien? —Para ese entonces Edward ya debería estar en casa.

—Sí, te veo luego.

—De acuerdo, adiós.

—Adiós.

Fui a la cocina sentándome en la mesa mientras Alice preparaba una taza de té. Sacó la caja de galletas de la alacena y las dejó frente a mí.

—Gracias.

Tomé un sorbo de mi té, luego sumergí la galleta en el té y me la comí de una mordida.

—Eso es repulsivo —Alice tembló y se comió su galleta con delicadeza. Rodé los ojos sacando otra galleta de la caja—. Le mandé un mensaje a Jasper para decirle que viniera aquí a cenar.

—Qué bien —asentí y terminé mi té—. Supongo que es mejor que comience. —Fui al refrigerador para verificar que tuviera todo.

Le di a Alice los champiñones y cebolla para que los picara. Saqué el paquete de pollo y lo rebané. Cocí el pollo junto con las verduras y le agregué la sopa de champiñones, le puse la tapadera y dejé que hirviera a fuego lento.

—Hecho.

Me limpié las manos y me fui a la sala. Alice encendió la televisión y comenzó a ver un programa sobre maquillaje. Ignoré el sonido, cerré los ojos y me relajé.

—¡PAPI! —escuché a las niñas gritar desde el jardín. Abrí los ojos y vi el reloj. Apenas eran las cinco, llegó a casa tempranísimo. Apareció en la puerta con las niñas en brazos.

—Alguien llegó a casa temprano.

—Sí, fue un turno tranquilo, no tenía nada más que hacer así que me vine —se encogió de hombros antes de besar a las niñas y bajarlas.

—¿Qué estás viendo? —Lilly se encaramó junto a Alice.

—Cómo verte bien desnuda. —Alice mantuvo los ojos pegados a la pantalla.

—Ohh. —Vaila se subió también, apretándolas. Ella las puso sobre sus rodillas y toda se sentaron pegadas a la pantalla.

—Te extrañé. —Edward se sentó junto a mí, dándome un tierno beso—, mucho. —Se alejó y luego me besó de nuevo.

—Yo también —sonreí contra sus labios. Me alejé y recargué la cabeza en su hombro. Su brazo se envolvió sobre mi hombro y acarició mi brazo. Mi mano se puso sobre su pecho, sintiendo el latido de su corazón y cómo su pecho subía y bajaba.

—¡Cariño, llegué a casa! —gritó Emmett desde la puerta de enfrente.

—Dales un descanso, Em —lo regañó Rose—. Hola a todos. —Apareció en la habitación con Emmett y Archie detrás de ella.

—Hola. —No me había dado cuenta de que el tiempo había pasado volando. Me levanté para preparar el arroz y los ejotes. Acababa de poner el arroz en la cacerola cuando Jasper entró por la puerta.

—Hola chicos. —Jasper se acercó a darle un beso a Alice en la mejilla. Las niñas se rieron, bajándose de Alice y yendo con Archie.

—La cena estará lista en 20 minutos, chicos. Vengan y ayúdenme a poner la mesa. —Les hice una seña a las niñas y me siguieron.

Pusimos la vajilla en el comedor ya que la mesa de la cocina era demasiado pequeña para todos. Después de que terminamos fui a revisar el arroz.

—¿Edward? —lo llamé.

—Me llamaste. —Me envolvió en sus brazos y besó mi cuello.

—¿Puedes escurrir el arroz y los ejotes por mí?

—Claro. —Los escurrió y lo puso con los platos junto al pollo.

Jasper vino y ayudó a llevar todo a la mesa. Todos nos acomodamos alrededor de la mesa sentados en parejas a excepción de Rose, Emmett y Archie.

—Buenísimo como siempre, Bells —dijo Emmett con un bocado en la boca.

—Modales —regañó Lilly a Emmett, haciéndonos reír a todos. Él le sacó la lengua y ella jadeó horrorizada.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasó hoy en la guardería? —preguntó Edward. Lilly comenzó a reírse incontrolablemente y Vaila la miró mal.

—Bueno… —Lilly se calmó, pero empezó a reír de nuevo.

—Para —se quejó Vaila.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunté un poco preocupada.

—El tonto de Jonathan le pidió a Vaila que fuera su _novia_. —Lilly dijo la última parte riéndose. Vaila bufó y cruzó los brazos.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio excepto por Lilly, luego Emmett se soltó riendo; su risa llenó toda la habitación.

—¡AH! ¡El tonto de Jonathan! Qué raro. —Rose le golpeó el hombro y sacudió la cabeza—. Perdón —murmuró él.

—Espero que hayas dicho que no. —Me giré, completamente sorprendida por el tono de voz de Edward. Su rostro estaba serio y ligeramente enojado.

—Edward —siseé por lo bajo, pero me ignoró por completo manteniendo los ojos en Vaila.

—Bueno, ¿lo hiciste? —preguntó de nuevo.

—¿Hice qué? —preguntó Vaila confundida.

—¿Dijiste sí o no? —Levantó las manos frustrado y Vaila frunció el ceño.

—Yo dije: "No, porque te picas la nariz". —Vaila asintió sintiéndose orgullosa de sí misma.

—Qué bueno. —Edward le sonrió a Vaila y luego siguió comiendo.

Me senté ahí, sorprendida por lo que acababa de pasar, y miré a Alice y Rose confundida. Se encogieron de hombros y siguieron comiendo.

—Que Dios me ayude cuando cumplan 16 y empiecen a tener citas —murmuré por lo bajo, suspirando pesadamente.

—¿Qué? ¡16 es demasiado pronto! —casi gritó Edward—. No habrá forma de que ellas tengan citas a esa edad mientras vivan bajo mi techo.

—¿Demasiado protector? —Alice alzó una ceja—. Lo harán te guste o no, Edward, acéptalo.

—No harán tal cosa. —En realidad, él se estaba alterando demasiado por la situación y la honesta opinión de Alice no ayudaba en absoluto.

—Lidiaremos con eso cuando llegue el tiempo —terminé con el argumento.

Todos terminaron de comer en silencio sin saber qué decir.


	19. Smiley Face or Sad Face?

Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **SuffocatingUnderWordsOfSorro w**, yo sólo traduzco.

Gracias a mi linda beta Isa por corregir este capítulo :)

* * *

**Sexy Playgroup Dads**

**Capítulo 19: ¿Carita feliz o carita triste? **

**Bella POV**

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Edward y apretó mi mano. Estábamos sentados en un cubículo esperando a que el doctor viniera para quitarme la escayola. Habían sido seis largas semanas desde el choque y finalmente me la iban a quitar.

—Sí, bien, solo me siento un poco apagada. —Me encogí de hombros. Entrecerró los ojos en mi dirección—. Nada serio, solo un poco de nauseas, probablemente al pensar en que van a cortar esta cosa. —Golpeé el yeso duro y me reí.

—De acuerdo. —Me besó con dulzura.

—Ahem. —Me aparté, sonrojada por ser atrapada—. Lamento interrumpir, hola de nuevo señorita Swan, Edward. —El doctor Watson nos sonrió cálidamente.

—Hola doctor Watson. —Estaba segura que estaba del color de un coche de bomberos.

—¿Cómo estás? Apuesto a que estás feliz por quitarte la escayola.

—Dios, sí —suspiré.

—Bueno, hay que empezar entonces. —Juntó las manos y se preparó.

Media hora después la escayola había sido removida y oscilé la pierna, amando el aire frío que la golpeó. Había una línea rosa y arrugada donde había sido el corte que Edward había cocido. Pasé mi dedo por la línea.

—¿Duele? —preguntó Edward ligeramente preocupado.

—No, solo pensaba que tengo otra cicatriz de guerra —le sonreí.

Me bajé la pierna del pantalón y bajé lentamente de la cama. Me tambaleé un poco, la sensación de caminar sin las muletas era un poco extraña. El brazo de Edward se envolvió a mi alrededor al instante, ayudándome a no caer. Le sonreí, él era mi guardia personal, siempre protegiéndome del peligro.

—Vamos por las niñas. —Asintió, tomando mi mano para sacarme del hospital y llevarme al carro—. ¿Te gustaría manejar? —preguntó Edward con reticencia.

—No, gracias —sacudí la cabeza. No estaba lista para ponerme detrás del volante, ahora estaba feliz con ser la pasajera.

Entramos a la guardería juntos, Edward nunca soltó mi mano. Sentí un par de ojos en nosotros al entrar. Lauren estaba de pie al otro lado de la habitación, lanzándome dagas con la mirada; desde el día que Alice me defendió ya no se acercaba a mí.

—Me alegra ver que te quitaron la escayola —me dijo sonriendo Susan, una de las madres.

—Gracias, se siente raro pero estoy feliz. —Asintió y se fue para esperar con otros padres.

—Ella parece ser amable —susurró Edward en mi oído—, más amable que Lauren al menos. —Me reí en silencio y la miré. Nos miraba con envidia en los ojos.

—Cualquiera es más amable comparado con ella.

—Cierto —se rió.

Las puertas se abrieron y los niños empezaron a salir saltando. Lilly y Vaila aparecieron de la mano como siempre. Estaban hablando entre ellas, ignorando a los niños a su alrededor. Cuando llegaron con nosotros sonrieron. Me miraron la pierna y luego levantaron la vista.

—Tu pierna se mejoró —dijo Vaila.

—Sí, el doctor me quitó la escayola justo antes de venir por ustedes. —Lilly frunció el ceño e hizo un puchero.

—¿Qué pasa, cielo? —Edward se agachó a su nivel, sobando sus brazos.

—Quería ir al hospital —se quejó.

—La próxima vez que vayamos, puedes venir. —Edward se rió y le ofreció la mano—. ¿Trato?

—Trato —Lilly asintió y sacudió su mano.

—Claro. —Edward sacudió su mano riendo y luego se puso de pie, tomando mi mano.

La semana pasada habíamos terminado de pintar la habitación de las niñas, pero todavía nos faltaba mudarlas. Hoy finalmente era el día en que íbamos a cambiarlas para allá. Las niñas corrieron por el camino de entrada, saltando mientras me esperaban para abrir la puerta.

Edward y yo habíamos movido la última de sus cosas esta tarde, bueno, Edward lo hizo, yo solo lo miré y le dije dónde poner todo.

—Hoy papi terminó de mover todo a su habitación, así que pueden dormir ahí hoy.

Las niñas gritaron y corrieron por las escaleras. Rápidamente me puse a trabajar en cocinar la cena y poner la mesa. Llamé a las niñas desde el pie de las escaleras y las escuché bajar los escalones.

Después de alistarlas para dormir, Edward les leyó una historia y las arropó. Les di un beso y apagué la luz.

Me senté en el sofá con Edward y comencé a leer un libro. Edward se sentó en silencio jugando con mi cabello. Se movió y besó mi cuello.

—Edward —me reí, y me moví para poder ver la página.

Él gimió y regresó a mi cuello, chupando la piel sensible y yo gemí soltando el libro. Sus dedos bajaron por mi costado y se quedaron en mi cadera, cargándome para sentarme en su regazo. Llevé sus labios a los míos y sonreí en el beso. Chupé su labio inferior, trazando su pecho con mis manos.

—Dios —gimió, dejando caer la cabeza atrás.

Giré sobre él, sintiendo la calidez aumentar la temperatura en la boca de mi estómago. Sus manos se afianzaron en mí, moviendo mis caderas con ellas. Desabroché su camisa, besándolo con cada botón.

—Apúrate —rogó, comenzando a desabrochar los botones.

—Cosas buenas pasan a aquellos que esperan, querido mío. —Agarré sus manos y las besé suavemente, sonriendo.

Cuando terminé de desabrochar su camisa, retrocedí para admirar su pecho, dejando que mis manos acariciaran su suave y ancho pecho, y le quité la camisa de los hombros. Se encogió quitándose la tela. Ya había tenido suficiente de ir con lentitud y le quité el cinturón.

—Tenemos que irnos de aquí —dije.

—No hay problema. —Me agarró el trasero y me levantó con él. Jadeé sorprendida pero su beso evitó que dijera algo mientras él me llevaba a nuestra habitación.

Me tiró sobre la cama y Edward gateó sobre mí. Levantó mi blusa y comenzó a besarme el estómago, subiendo a mis pechos, cuello y finalmente mi boca, quitándome la blusa y sostén al mismo tiempo.

Bajé el cierre de su pantalón y se lo quité con torpeza junto con sus bóxers, dejándolo en toda su gloriosa desnudez. Me sonrió y tiró de la pretina de mi pantalón. Me levanté de la cama y lo dejé bajar de un solo movimiento mi pantalón y mis bragas.

—Hermosa —murmuró contra mi estómago.

Hicimos el amor de manera lenta y amorosa. Nos miramos a los ojos al llegar juntos, mandando el uno al otro al borde con amor y alegría.

El sudoroso cuerpo de Edward cayó sobre mí, cansados después de unas cuantas rondas de sexo, cada una creciendo en intensidad. Acaricié su espalda con mis dedos y besé su hombro.

—Te amo —susurré en su hombro, dándole otro beso.

—Y yo te amo a ti —susurró en respuesta, causando cosquillas en mi piel.

Poco después me quedé dormida con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

.

—¿Bella? —susurró con suavidad Edward en mi oído mientras acariciaba gentilmente mi rostro.

—¿Hmm? —sonreí y abrí los ojos encontrándome con Edward sonriéndome.

—Tienes que venir a ver esto. —Jaló mi brazo, levantándome con gentileza de la cama. Gemí, pero lo dejé ponerme de pie—. Es tan lindo. —Me llevó por las escaleras y se detuvo fuera de la habitación de las niñas.

—¿Qué es? —pregunté con curiosidad.

—Solo espera. —Se puso un dedo en los labios, callándome.

Le dio la vuelta lentamente al pomo y abrió la puerta. La lámpara de noche se había quedado encendida, iluminando con suavidad la habitación. Señaló la cama de Lilly sonriendo.

Entrecerré los ojos intentando concentrarme en las dos figuras durmientes de la cama. En algún momento de la noche Vaila se metió a la cama de Lilly. Estaban acostadas de lado, sus brazos y piernas entrelazadas.

—Se ven tan lindas —sonreí ante la dulzura de la imagen de ellas juntas—. Tenemos que tomar una foto de esto.

—Buena idea. —Edward salió en silencio de la habitación y regresó con una cámara en la mano. Encendió la luz del cuarto. Las niñas se movieron y arrugaron los rostros antes de quedarse quietas. Solté un suspiro. Edward tomó unas cuantas fotos antes de apagar la luz y sacarme de la habitación.

Regresamos a la cama y nos quedamos dormidos rápidamente.

.

—Entonces, ¿qué dice? —Alice saltó junto a mí.

—Espera. —La alejé con mi mano libre.

—¡Vamos, apúrate! —De verdad estaba empezando a hartarme.

—En serio Alice, ¡siéntate y cállate! —espeté, y me arrepentí al instante—. Lo siento. —La miré apenada.

—No pasa nada —le quitó importancia con una sonrisa.

—¿Entonces? —Rose estaba detrás de mí con Archie en su cadera.

—Necesita unos minutos más. —Respiré profundamente y aparté la vista de la varita blanca que estaba sobre el mostrador frente a mí.

Tenía una semana de retraso en mi periodo y había cometido el error de decirles a Rose y Alice ese pedazo de información. No creía que pudiera estar embarazada, habíamos estado usando protección, pero ellas me persuadieron para comprar una prueba casera. De verdad no creía estar lista para tener otro bebé, pero la idea de un pequeño Edward era atrayente.

—Quiero saber si voy a ser tía de nuevo. —Alice tenía una sonrisita de emoción en el rostro.

—Yo también —añadió Rose. Las miré mal a ambas.

—¡Ya es hora! —dijo Alice resaltando la 'a' y señalando a la varita.

—Bien.

—Carita feliz, carita feliz, carita feliz —decía Alice una y otra vez.

Respiré profundamente, concentrándome en la carita de la prueba y solté un suspiro que no sabía que estaba reteniendo; sonreí.

—¿Carita feliz o carita triste? —preguntó Rose intentando ver la prueba sobre mi hombro.


	20. Confessions

Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **SuffocatingUnderWordsOfSorro w**, yo sólo traduzco.

Gracias a mi linda beta Isa por corregir este capítulo :)

* * *

**Sexy Playgroup Dads**

**Capítulo 20: Confesiones**

**Bella POV**

—¿Entonces? —Alice estaba casi gritándome. Agarró mi cara en sus manos y me hizo mirarla—. ¿Es una sonrisa "no engordaré ni estoy embarazada" o "voy a tener un inquieto bebé"? —Solo la miré, totalmente sorprendida por los resultados—. Bella —dijo con tono de advertencia.

—Sí —dije.

—¿Sí, qué? —preguntó exasperada, lanzando las manos al aire.

—Sí, estoy embarazada. —Una sonrisa incontrolable se extendió por mi rostro lastimándome las mejillas.

—Oh, ¡OH! ¡Voy a ser tía! —gritó y me jaló para pararme junto a ella. Saltó gritando como loca. Alice me soltó después de su pequeño desato saltarín.

—Felicidades Bells. —Rose y Archie me engulleron en un abrazo—. La tía Bells te va a dar un primito con quien jugar. —Rose movió las manitas del bebé que tenía envueltas en sus dedos.

Me senté en la taza, sonriendo al pensar en el hermanito o hermanito de las niñas que estaba creciendo dentro de mí en ese mismo minuto. Pero, ¿y si Edward no quería otro bebé y me dejaba al igual que Jake?

—¿Qué pasa, Bella? —Alice se agachó a mi nivel.

—¿Y si Edward no quiere otro bebé? ¿Y si piensa que es demasiado pronto? —Podía escuchar que mi voz temblaba y sentir el nudo en mi garganta.

—Oh Bella. —Alice me abrazó con fuerza—. Claro que quiere hijos, estará emocionadísimo cuando le digas. —Me acarició la espalda de forma tranquilizadora.

—T-tú no sabes eso —sollocé en su pecho.

—Claro que sí, no soy su hermana por nada, Bella. Te prometo que estará feliz por ser papá de nuevo.

Suspiré dejando que las palabras de Alice me calmaran.

—Parece que las hormonas ya están haciendo acto de presencia —bromeó Rose. Me reí a medias y limpié las lágrimas de mis mejillas húmedas.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo se lo vas a decir a Edward? —preguntó Alice y yo no tenía ni idea.

—Todavía no sé, todo lo que sé es que quiero hacerme la idea yo primero antes de decirle nada. ¿Podrían mantenerlo entre nosotras? —pregunté, sabiendo que Rose no le diría a Emmett; Lilly podría mantener un secreto guardado por más tiempo que él. Por otro lado, Alice era un comodín, no sabía si podía guardar un secreto tan grande a Edward.

—Claro, Emmett soltaría la sopa en cuanto se lo dijera. —Rose rodó los ojos.

—Yo también, mamá tiene la palabra. —Cerró con fuerza la boca y pretendió ponerle seguro, lanzando la llave imaginaria lejos.

—Gracias —chillé.

—En realidad no creías que estuvieras embarazada, ¿verdad? —Miré a Rose sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No, ni un poco, siempre nos protegimos, obviamente no funcionó. —Me encogí de hombros.

—Debió ser el destino —gorjeó Alice—. Si estaban usando anticonceptivos y aún así te embarazaste, el destino tuvo algo que ver con eso. —Rose y yo nos reímos de su explicación, pero supongo que era plausible.

.

Habían pasado dos semanas y todavía no le había dicho a Edward que estaba embarazada. Seguía teniendo miedo que fuera a retractarse por no querer ser padre, pensando que terminaría siendo madre soltera con dos hijos.

—¿Mami? —Miré a Vaila, estaba sentada en mi regazo, hojeando un libro que había sacado de su caja de juguetes.

—Sí, cariño. —La besé con suavidad.

—¿Algún día tendré un hermano o hermana?

Jadeé sorprendida y me ahogué. Era como si la niña estuviera dentro de mi cabeza, había estado pensando sobre el bebé sin parar desde que descubrí que estaba embarazada.

—¿Qué te hace preguntar eso? —intenté sonar tranquila.

—La señorita Henry estaba hablando de los bebés en la guardería, Lilly y yo queremos un hermanito y nos preguntábamos cuándo ibas a tener uno. —Se encogió de hombros y siguió pasando las hojas del libro.

—Aún no lo sé, cielo, pero, ¿por qué quieres un hermanito? —No pude evitar hacer esa pregunta, intrigada por cuál sería su respuesta.

—Para poder jugar con él y llevarlo al tiempo de Enseñar y Contar, así tendría un hermano y una hermana. —Sonreí ante la mirada que tenía en el rostro.

—¿Así que no quieres una hermana? —Sacudió la cabeza.

—Ya tengo una hermana. —Luego su rostro se iluminó—. ¿Puedes tener muchos bebés? ¡Así podría tener montones de hermanos y hermanas! —Solté una carcajada.

—No lo creo —sacudí la cabeza.

Me frunció el ceño y lo dejó pasar. Lilly entró saltando en la habitación y se dejó caer junto a nosotras.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó.

—Leo. —Vaila mantuvo sus ojos en el libro y le dio vuelta a la página.

—No puedes leer. —El ceño de Lilly se frunció.

—Sí puedo. —Vaila siguió mirando la hoja. Lilly la miró mal y luego cruzó los brazos bufando.

—Gracias Al, sí, lo haremos. —Edward colgó el teléfono y sonrió—. Adivinen a dónde irán esta noche, niñas —les dijo Edward.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó Lilly emocionada, pero Vaila no levantó la vista del libro.

—¡A la casa de la tía Alice y el tío Jasper! —habló con emoción.

—¡Sí! —gritó Lilly y sacudió a Vaila—. Vamos, tendremos una pijamada.

—Oye —gruñó Vaila, pero dejó que Lilly la bajara de mis rodillas y la jalara por las escaleras.

Las miré irse, riéndome por su entusiasmo.

—¿Por qué Alice se las va a llevar? —levanté una ceja, sabiendo bien que él estaba tramando algo.

—Porque hice reservaciones para nosotros en The Waterfront a las siete. Alice dijo que se quedaría con las niñas por la noche. —Se acercó, sentándose a mi lado con su brazo sobre mis hombros.

—¿E hiciste eso por qué?

—¿No puedo llevar a cenar a mi novia? —preguntó inocentemente. Hice una mueca por la palabra 'novia'.

—Odio cuando me llamas así, me hace sentir como si fuéramos una pareja adolescente —arrugué el rostro. Éramos mucho más que eso.

—Bueno, ¿qué te parece mi 'sexy, inimaginablemente preciosa y amorosa otra mitad'? —me sonrió sensualmente, haciéndome sonrojar.

—Mucho mejor. —Le di un beso con la intención de que fuera corto y dulce, pero terminó durando más. Me acerqué a él, deleitándome de sus labios en los míos.

—Ahem. —Alice se aclaró la garganta detrás de nosotros.

—Tienes una sincronización de mierda, querida hermana —dijo Edward contra mis labios, haciéndome reír.

—Bueno, ¡perdóname! Y aquí estaba yo pensando que le hacía un favor a mi hermano al llevarme a mis dos sobrinas para que sus padres pudieran pasar algo de tiempo juntos.

—Lo siento —Edward interrumpió su despotrico.

—Ve a ayudar a las niñas a empacar mientras yo arreglo a Bella. —Él se hizo hacia atrás, dándome un beso antes de parase.

—Te amo —susurró en mis labios.

—Yo también —le sonreí, luego gemí cuando Alice se plantó frente a mí sonriendo malignamente. Solo podía significar una cosa, iba a torturarme, o ayudarme a cambiarme, según ella.

—Oh, no es tan malo. —Sacó su labio inferior—. Por mí, Bella.

Suspiré derrotada. Ella tomó eso como su señal y me sacó del sofá, jalándome a la habitación.

—Ve a ducharte, y que sea rápido. —Se fue directo al armario, mirando los conjuntos que tenía, haciendo gestos y caras de aprobación.

Entré a la ducha, disfrutando de la regadera caliente. Aumenté el poder para que aumentara la fuerza del agua. Cerré los ojos y me relajé, o intenté hacerlo, pero Alice comenzó a tocar groseramente la puerta. Me lavé rápidamente el cabello y salí.

Media hora después estaba vestida y terminada, lista para mi cena con Edward. Mi cabello había sido secado y dejado suelto. Mi maquillaje era simple; mascara, brillo, rubor y muy poca sombra.

Alice había sacado un vestido que no había visto nunca antes, personalmente creía que ella lo había metido sin que yo me diera cuenta. Era un vestido de color azul marino, completo en la espalda y con mangas cortas. Tenía un profundo cuello en V y llegaba arriba de mis rodillas. Sorprendentemente me gustó. Me giré de lado a lado, viendo cómo se agitaba la falda.

—Te ves absolutamente impresionante. —Me giré para encontrar a Edward detrás de mí. Alice había desaparecido en silencio de la habitación.

—Gracias. —Me sonrojé. Cruzó la distancia entre nosotros y me dio un beso antes de apartarse. Hice un puchero y se rió de mí.

—Voy a bañarme rápido para alistarme. Las niñas ya empacaron, es mejor que vayas a despedirte antes de que se vayan. —Asentí y lo dejé con sus asuntos.

Las niñas estaban sentadas en el piso y Lilly se estaba poniendo sus amadas wellies.

—No, no, no, querida Lilly, en realidad las welllies no están a la moda para usarlas. —Alice sacudió la cabeza, haciendo una mueca por las sucias wellies.

—Me gustan mis wellies —se defendió Lilly, tenía el ceño fruncido.

—Demuéstrale quién es la jefa —le sonreí a Lilly. Gracias a Dios no iba a importarle tanto la moda como a Alice.

—Te ves muy bonita. —Lilly me miró de arriba abajo sonriendo.

—Muchas gracias, ahora dame un abrazo y un beso. —Se paró envolviendo sus brazos a mi alrededor, dejando un gran beso en mi mejilla. Me giré hacia Vaila con los brazos abiertos.

—Me gusta tu cabello. —Tocó gentilmente un mechón y lo envolvió en su dedo. Me dio un besito en la mejilla y un fuerte abrazo.

Edward llegó para despedirse también de las niñas. Se veía muy sexy en su camisa blanca y pantalones de vestir; su camisa tenía desabrochados los dos primeros botones mostrando un poco de su precioso pecho, tentándome casi.

—Te ves más sexy que nunca. —Bajé un dedo por su costado.

—Es mejor que nos vayamos, nuestras reservaciones son pronto. —Sacamos las chaquetas y nos encaminamos al carro.

La cena estuvo genial; nos sentamos en una cabina haciéndolo más intimo. Hablamos continuamente durante la comida, disfrutando la compañía del otro. Edward pagó la cuenta y nos fuimos a casa.

Estábamos acurrucados en el sofá, todavía disfrutando del otro, cuando Edward rompió el silencio.

—Bella, tengo que confesarte algo.

—¿Sí? —Lo miré, tenía toda mi atención.

—He estado pensando en nosotros y creo que debería decirte lo que estoy pensando, no quiero ocultarte ningún secreto. —Sentí un golpe de culpabilidad al pensar en el secreto que yo le estaba ocultando.

—Yo también tengo una confesión. —Levanté la vista con reticencia—, pero tú habla primero.

—Bueno. —Me movió para poder mirarlo bien—. Sé que no hemos estado juntos por el tiempo suficiente, convencionalmente hablando, pero siento que te conozco por más tiempo de los tres meses que hemos estado juntos. Desde el día que te vi supe que eras especial, eras hermosa y quería estar contigo. Amo estar contigo y Lilly solo es un beneficio extra. —Le sonreí.

—También me siento del mismo modo.

—Lo que quiero decir, es que siento que somos una familia, nosotros y las niñas. Amo a Lilly como si fuera mía y puedo ver lo mucho que Vaila te ama. Quiero que seamos una familia, para siempre y me estaba preguntando… —Contuve la respiración esperando a que siguiera. Se aclaró la garganta—. Bueno, me estaba preguntando si te molestaría que adoptara a Lilly como mi hija. Tal vez podrías hacer lo mismo con Vaila —agregó vacilante.

Las lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos; quería que Lilly fuera su hija. Ella estaría feliz si él lo hiciera. No necesitaba pensar dos veces en la respuesta de ambas preguntas. Asentí y me incliné hacia enfrente, moldeando mis labios con los suyos. Se alejó demasiado rápido para mi gusto.

—Tomaré eso como un sí, entonces. —Asentí, incapaz de hablar y lo besé—. Y luego, ¿cuál era tu confesión?

Respiré profundamente y me di valor. Miré sus ojos, no vi nada más que amor en ellos y supe que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

—Hace dos semanas descubrí que tenía un retraso. —Mantuve mis ojos enfocados en los suyos todo el tiempo, él asintió así que seguí—. Les dije a Rose y Alice, ellas me hicieron comprar una prueba y…

Me ahogué, había sentido tanta confianza al decirle, pero me acobardé al último minuto. Estaba petrificada, congelada.

—Por favor, dime —me pidió, tomando mis manos en las suyas.

—Salió positivo —susurré.

Sentí que pasaron horas en el silencio que siguió. Escaneé la cara de Edward buscando alguna reacción por lo que le había dicho, pero no había nada. Solo se quedó ahí, mirándome con una expresión sorprendida. Mi visión comenzó a hacerse borrosa por las lágrimas que intentaba detener desesperadamente.

—Lo siento —murmuré.

—¿Qué? —Lo sentí sacudir la cabeza—. No lo sientas. —Levanté la cabeza y lo encontré con la sonrisa más grande y feliz del mundo plasmada en su rostro y las lágrimas caían libremente, pero eran lágrimas de felicidad—. Me acabas de hacer el hombre más feliz del mundo. —Se inclinó y me besó con toda la pasión que tenía, y yo se lo devolví con diez veces más de intensidad.

* * *

Ahora sí, pasó lo que todas esperaban. Espero que estén felices de que les haya subido los dos capítulos seguidos y no las haya dejado en ascuas esperando para saber que pasaría.

Gracias por sus comentarios.


	21. My Wee, Ittle Bittle Baby

Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **SuffocatingUnderWordsOfSorro w**, yo sólo traduzco.

Gracias a mi linda beta Isa por corregir este capítulo :)

* * *

**Sexy Playgroup Dads**

**Capítulo 21: Mi bebecito pequeñito**

—Hola mamá —me saludó Vaila, que estaba sentada en la mesa con Jasper.

—Hola cariño, hola Jasper —los saludé de vuelta y agarré un vaso del mostrador, sirviéndome jugo de arándano.

—Buenos días, Bells. Mira lo que V hizo para su cuarto. —Alzó un cartel brillantemente decorado en el que decía "Habitación de Vaila & Lilly" con letras grandes. Estaba lleno de brillos, brillantinas, moños y todo lo que puedas imaginar.

—Vaya, es hermoso, cielo. Lo colgaremos al llegar a casa.

—¿De verdad? —Se animó ante eso. Asentí y ella sonrió más.

—¿Dónde está Lilly? —pregunté. Usualmente siempre estaba con Vaila.

—En la sala con Alice. Estaban viendo un programa en la televisión, pero V y yo nos aburrimos así que vinimos aquí. —Jasper se encogió de hombros y siguió ayudando a Vaila a colorear puntos verdes y rojos en el letrero.

—Bien. —Besé la frente de Vaila y me fui a buscar a mi otra niña.

—Felicidades. —Alice estaba abrazando fuertemente a Edward con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro—. Ves, te dije que estaría emocionado. —Alice me miró con su mirada de sabelotodo y puso las manos sobre sus caderas.

—Sí Alice, perdóname por haber dudado de ti. —Rodé los ojos, pero no pude evitar la sonrisa.

Edward me abrió sus brazos y yo me acerqué de buena gana a sus brazos abiertos. Se envolvieron a mí alrededor jalándome a su cálido y reconfortante pecho. Me alejé sintiéndome completamente segura.

Nos sentamos en el sofá. Lilly seguía pegada a la televisión mirando Balamory. Cuando finalmente nos vio se acercó para sentarse entre nosotros y seguir viendo su programa.

—Espero que se hayan portado bien anoche. —Acaricié el cabello de Lilly; era tan suave pero indomable.

—Se portaron muy bien, me encantó tenerlas aquí, son muy divertidas. Pueden quedarse cada vez que quieran. —Alice sonrió.

—Bueno, puede que te aceptemos de nuevo esa oferta. —Edward se rió.

Unos minutos después vinieron Jasper y Vaila. Jasper se sentó junto a Alice y Vaila saltó para sentarse junto a Lilly, removiéndose para acomodarse entre nosotros. Hablamos entre nosotros y cuando el programa terminó Alice le contó a Jasper nuestras noticias.

Las niñas le agradecieron a Alice y Jasper por la pijamada. Jasper me abrazó y le dio un apretón a Edward en la mano en forma de felicitación, luego regresamos a casa. Decidimos que nos sentaríamos con las niñas y les diríamos sobre la adopción antes de decirles sobre el embarazo.

.

—Entonces, Lil… —Las niñas estaban sentadas en el sillón mirándonos de forma extraña. Lilly me miró—, anoche Edward me preguntó si podía ser tu papá.

—Pero si ya es mi papá —declaró aún más confundida.

—Sí, pero él quiere firmar una hoja de papel que le demostrará a todos que él es tu papá y lo hará más real, ¿estás de acuerdo? —Ella asintió pero todavía se veía confundida.

—¿Y está bien si me convierto en tu verdadera mamá? —le pregunté a Vaila. Ella asintió con vehemencia, sonriéndome.

—Ahora, tenemos otra noticia que darles —intervino Edward, pasando su brazo sobre mi hombro—. Anoche mami me dijo algo muy emocionante.

La atención de las niñas aumentó y se quedaron quietas queriendo saber de qué se trataba.

—Mami me dijo que vamos a tener un bebé.

Me tape las orejas cuando las niñas comenzaron a gritar lo más que podían. Me aferré al pecho de Edward riéndome por su emoción.

—¿Va a ser niño? —preguntó Vaila.

—Por favor. —Lilly junto las manos.

—Todavía no sabemos. —Las caras de las niñas decayeron un poco—. Tendremos que esperar un poco, luego el doctor le hará un escáner a la pancita de mamá y podrá decirnos si es niño o niña.

—Oh, espero que sea niño —dijo Lilly entusiasmada.

—Pues tendrán que esperar para descubrirlo. —Me sacó la lengua y se rió.

El teléfono sonó, sacándome de mi fantasía que estaba viviendo. Edward se levantó para responder, pero lo detuve.

—Yo contesto, probablemente es Rose. —Me levanté del sofá y me acerqué al teléfono, y por supuesto, el nombre de "Rose" brillaba en la pantalla.

—Hola Rose.

—Hola. Solo llamaba para verificar si todavía pueden venir a cenar a casa hoy en la noche.

—Oh sí, lo olvidé completamente, estaba un poco preocupada.

—Sí, ¡apuesto a que huiste a _bebélandia_! —susurró de forma juguetona y me reí en respuesta. Hizo sonidos de bebé al otro lado del teléfono. Rodé los ojos ante su infantil comportamiento; a veces era tan mala como Emmett.

—Te veré en un rato. —No esperé por su respuesta y colgué.

Regresé con Edward y las niñas. Seguían sentados hablando del bebé, todos con sonrisas tontas en el rostro.

—Tendremos que elegir una habitación para decorarla…

—¿Puede estar junto a la nuestra? —preguntó Vaila.

—Claro, también pueden ayudar a decorarla.

—Pero, ¿de qué color? —les preguntó él.

Lilly se puso el dedo en la barbilla dándose golpecitos y Vaila la imitó, quedándose sentadas reflexionando en la combinación de colores para la habitación de su nuevo hermano.

—¿Verde? —sugirió Lilly.

—Sí, también me gusta el verde —dijo Vaila a su lado.

—Pues a mí también me gusta, pero primero tendremos que preguntarle a mami.

—Creo que deberíamos decidirnos por el verde. —Todos se voltearon a verme.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí, el verde es mi color favorito —asentí. No iba a decirle que recientemente se había convertido en mi color favorito desde que vi sus ojos.

—Entonces está decidido, la nueva habitación del bebé estará junto a la de las niñas y la pintaremos de verde. ¿Todas de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —dijimos al mismo tiempo.

—Entonces sí era Rose al teléfono. —Edward envolvió su brazo a mi alrededor cuando me senté junto a él.

—Sí, solo quería saber si íbamos a ir esta noche a cenar.

—Oh sí, me olvidé de eso. ¿A qué hora nos vamos a ir?

—Pronto, voy a bañarme rápido y luego nos vamos. —Me incliné para darle un beso en la mejilla antes de levantarme e ir a ducharme.

Me lavé rápidamente el cuerpo y el cabello. Junté mi cabello y me masajeé la cabeza, luego dejé que el agua me lo enjuagara. Salí y temblé ante el descenso de temperatura, me envolví en una cálida toalla y me acurruqué en su esponjosidad.

Elegí mi ropa para ir cómoda. Saqué mis vaqueros y me puse una blusa simple y verde. Miré el espejo para verme y me encontré viendo mi estómago plano. Me giré de lado y alisé el bulto que no existía aún. No tardaría mucho en empezar a notarse y el pensamiento de que mi estómago crecería me hizo querer empezar con una dieta ahora mismo. Dejé salir el labio inferior como un niño pequeño, no quería ponerme gorda y fea. Edward apareció detrás de mí y envolvió sus brazos en mi estómago.

—¿En qué piensas? —Se inclinó y besó mi hombro, dejando su nariz en el hueco de mi cuello.

—Oh, ya sabes, ponerme tan grande como una casa. —Todavía estaba haciendo el puchero con mi labio inferior y lo miré con ojos de cachorrito. Se rió suavemente.

—Te verás preciosa, radiante. —Me besó de nuevo.

—¿Podemos irnos ya? —se quejó Lilly desde algún lugar en la casa. Edward gimió alejándose de mí.

Nos pusimos los abrigos y salimos hacia el carro; las niñas ya saltaban en el asiento trasero. Llegamos a la casa en nada de tiempo y nos recibió Emmett; estaba esperando en la puerta principal.

—Hola tío Em —cantaron las niñas, dándole un beso rápido y lo pasaron saltando, entrando sin duda a buscar a Archie. Emmett se enderezó y me miró mal.

—Mierda —murmuré por lo bajo. Me aferré con fuerza a la mano de Edward entre más nos acercábamos a él. Estaba de pie bloqueando la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, se veía como un amenazante portero.

—¿Cómo pudiste? —sacudió el cabeza, decepcionado.

—Perdón por no decirte de inmediato, pero te íbamos a decir hoy. —Si es que eso servía de consuelo, pero no se veía como si lo fuera a aceptar.

—Aún así, se lo dijiste a Alice antes que a mí —se quejó—. Después de todo lo que hemos vivido, y a Rose también. —Se veía de verdad herido y eso me mortificaba.

—De verdad lo siento. —Y lo decía en serio.

—Es mejor que yo tenga algo que ellos no cuando nazca ese niño. —Asentí.

—Claro, cualquier cosa. —Haría lo que sea para recuperarlo.

—¿Podrías ponerle mi nombre? —sugirió.

—No, ¿qué si resulta ser niña? —Me reí entre dientes.

—No hay nada de malo con llamarla Emmentine. —Lo dijo tan serio que me doblé con risas histéricas y no podía parar—. Pues es mejor que sea algo bueno —musitó sonriendo.

Me levantó en un monstruoso abrazo y me apretó hasta sacarme el aire.

—Estoy muy feliz por ti, Bells. Ahora el hombrecito tendrá un amigo y nunca se sabe; si es niña podríamos casarlos.

—No lo creo —gruñó Edward, haciéndonos reír a ambos.

—¡Felicidades hombre! —Emmett abrazó a Edward dándole una palmada en la espalda—. ¡Ahora vayamos a celebrar! —gritó al entrar a la casa.

—Felicidades de nuevo. —Rose nos abrazó a Edward y a mí.

—Gracias. —Sonreí, sentándome con Edward a mi lado. Edward vino con cervezas y les dio una a Edward y Jasper.

—¡Por bebés y cervezas! —Alzó su bebida.

—Salud —dijeron todos y tomaron un trago.

—Ahora solo tienes que embarazar a Alice, Jasper, y estaremos completos. Podemos empezar con un club de padres o algo así. Podemos juntarnos los sábados a hacer cosas de hombres como ver juegos de futbol y beber cerveza. —Emmett se fue por la tangente.

—No cuentes con ello, amigo, tendrás que hacer de niñero antes que pasar el día bebiendo y viendo futbol. —Rose se paró con la mano en la cadera, retándolo a contestarle. Afortunadamente se quedó callado y en lugar de eso tomó un trago de cerveza.

.

—Bella —me habló Edward al oído arrastrando las palabras.

—Sí —respondí por centésima vez en la noche.

—Te amo, y a las niñas, y también a mi bebito pequeñito dentro de ti —dijo, hablándole a mi estómago.

—Detente. —Jalé su cabeza e intenté mirarlo en forma de reprimenda, pero lo encontraba muy lindo cuando le hablaba de esa forma a mi estómago.

—Te amo muchísimo. —Dejó un beso húmedo en mis labios y se alejó tambaleándose, sonriéndome a medias.

—Voy a matar a Emmett —murmuré para mí.

Él se había quedado dormido después de la cena a causa de tanta cerveza, afortunadamente Rose estaba de buen humor. Edward y Jasper no habían estado en mejor condición así que nos regresamos temprano. Rose me ayudó a llevar a Edward al carro. Su pasmoso tambaleo dejó a las niñas en risitas histéricas.

Ahora Edward estaba sentado en la cama mientras le quitaba los zapatos, calcetines y pantalones y lo acostaba.

—Bella —dijo Edward con voz quejumbrosa.

—Sí —dije exasperada.

—Te amo, y a las niñas, y a mi bebito…

—Sí, ya sé, Edward. Vamos a la cama para que puedas dormir, _y me des a mí algo de tranquilidad._ —Lo último lo musité por lo bajo.

—Bien. —Levantó sus piernas y me puso sobre él.

Acarició mi cuello, respirando profundamente y suspirando contento. Poco después su respiración se estableció y sus ronquidos aparecieron, justo en mi oído. Intenté quitarme de su pecho, pero su agarre se afianzó, no había forma de ir a ningún lado. Suspiré e intenté dormir, pero los ronquidos no eran de ayuda.

—Estás muerto, Emmett —musité e intenté dormir.


	22. Birthday Surprises

Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **SuffocatingUnderWordsOfSorro w**, yo sólo traduzco.

Gracias a mi linda beta Isa por corregir este capítulo :)

* * *

**Sexy Playgroup Dads**

**Capítulo 22: Sorpresas de Cumpleaños**

Faltaba un día para el quinto cumpleaños de Lilly y había pasado el día entero eligiendo decoraciones con Alice, Rose y Archie. Alice había planeado una fiesta de cumpleaños en la casa, invitado a unos niños de la guardería junto con sus padres; aparte de ellos seríamos solo la familia.

Ya tenía cuatro meses de embarazo y mi estómago había empezado a aumentar con demasiada rapidez para mi gusto. Edward parecía amarlo, aprovechando cada oportunidad que se le presentaba para tocarlo. Le hablaba todas las noches antes de dormir, dándole un beso de buenas noches. Afortunadamente no había tenido náuseas matutinas, así que estaba feliz por ello.

—Entonces, ¿qué le compraste? —Alice estaba jugando con una muñeca que venía a juego con un perrito.

—Le compré libros, un pijama… lo de siempre. Y Edward también le va a comprar un regalo. —Sacudí la cabeza.

—¿Qué le compró? —Alice soltó la muñeca, dándome toda su atención.

—Todavía no sé, no me quiere decir. Me dijo que no tenía permitido enojarme con él, eso me tiene preocupada.

—Quizás es un Poni —sugirió Alice.

—No lo creo, él sabe muy bien que no debe hacer eso. —Estaría furiosa si mañana encontraba un Poni con un moño atado al cuello en nuestro jardín.

—Supongo que tendremos que ser pacientes y esperar. —Rose se asomó en una percha de ropa, escogiendo unos conjuntos.

Conseguí todo lo que necesitaba y me fui a la caja para pagarlo; íbamos cargadas de bolsas de compras. Regresamos a la casa para esconderlo todo antes de ir por las niñas.

Alice y Vaila habían ayudado a Lilly a hacer las invitaciones para la fiesta. Habían usando un bote completo de pegamento, brillantina y lentejuelas. ¡Para cuando terminaron ellas estaban más llenas de brillantina que las invitaciones!

El otro día había repartido las invitaciones a los niños y todos habían respondido, confirmando su presencia. Solo iban a asistir cuatro niños con sus respectivos padres, así que no tenía que hacer muchos bolos.

—Entonces, ¿va a ir la perra? —preguntó Alice, que iba junto a mí en el carro.

—¿Quién? ¿Lauren? —Mantuve la vista fija en la carretera, concentrándome en los otros carros. Todavía me sentía un poco insegura detrás del volante, pero estaba mejorando con eso.

—¿Quién más? —preguntó con sarcasmo.

—Sí, Jonathan y sus padres van a asistir. Por favor no hagas un drama con ella, solo sé amable por el bien de Lilly —le pedí.

—Bien —bufó—. pero si ella empieza algo no me voy a contener.

Me rendí sabiendo que no iba a ganar esta batalla.

—No puedo esperar para conocer a esa vaca —intervino Rose desde la parte trasera del carro.

—¡Rose! —la regañé—. Tú también, no.

—¿Qué? He escuchado todas las cosas que ha hecho esta vaca, pero no tengo un rostro que ponerle a la perra. —Me miró inocentemente.

Escondimos los regalos que le compramos a Lilly junto con las decoraciones para la fiesta y fuimos a recogerlas.

Las niñas salieron agarradas de la mano como siempre y se acercaron a Alice y a mí. Estaban calladas, algo extraño tratándose de ellas. Tomaron nuestras manos y nos fuimos al carro.

—Bueno, ¿qué crees que te vayan a regalar en tu cumpleaños? —Alice se giró para preguntarle a Lilly.

—Quiero un Poni —gritó desde la parte trasera del carro. Alice me miró alzando una ceja.

—No creo que sea posible, cariño, todavía eres demasiado pequeña para eso. —Hizo un puchero pero aceptó el compromiso.

Se quedó callada durante el resto del viaje, probablemente estaba enfurruñada. Me sentí mal por negarle algo, pero no quería que se convirtiera en una niña malcriada. Edward hubiera caído rendido ante sus ojos de cachorrito y su puchero, él se derretía al verla.

Las niñas estuvieron muy activas el resto de la tarde, probándose diferentes conjuntos y corriendo por la casa, tan veloces como un papalote. Afortunadamente Jasper vino y, de alguna forma, las calmó y las acostó a dormir.

Después de que las niñas se durmieron Alice y Jasper se quedaron para ayudarnos a Edward y a mí a decorar la sala y el comedor, convirtiéndolos en un salón de fiestas para niños y adultos. Edward había rentado un brinca-brinca para el patio trasero. Me detuve para admirar nuestras habilidades de decoración, más bien las de Alice, y me gustó lo que vi. Había letreros colgando del techo, serpentinas en las mesas y bolos para los niños.

—Gracias otra vez por ayudarnos, chicos. —Los abracé a ambos y luego se fueron, prometiendo venir antes de la fiesta para ayudar con la comida.

Me senté completamente exhausta por haber estado todo el día de pie. Suspiré pesadamente y puse las manos sobre mi estómago. Edward se sentó junto a mí, con un brazo alrededor de mis hombros y el otro sobre mi estómago. Agachó la cabeza y me besó el estómago, haciéndome sonreír.

—Parece que crezco por minuto, estoy enorme —me quejé.

—Sí que estás grande para tener solo cuatro meses —reflexionó—. ¡Quizás son gemelos! —Me sonrió—. ¡O trillizos! —Lo miré boquiabierta.

—Trillizos, esos son muchos bebés. —Pensé en tener tres bebés, tres preciosos bebés, mis bebés. Luego pensé en las noches sin dormir, los biberones, pañales.

—Imagina tres preciosos bebés ahí dentro. —Acarició mi estómago, su miraba estaba llena de amor y adoración.

—Yo no creo que pueda manejar el llanto de tres bebés en la noche, ¿tú sí? —Podía escuchar la indecisión en mi voz.

—No importa cuántos hijos tengamos, yo estaré aquí al igual que Alice, Jasper, Em y Rose. Manejaremos todo a nuestro ritmo. Solo bromeaba sobre gemelos y trillizos, no son muy comunes y las posibilidades son casi inexistentes —me aseguró. Eso me ayudó un poco.

Me acurruqué en su pecho y bostecé.

—Vamos a la cama, mañana nos espera un gran día. —Me besó la cabeza, y me ayudo a subir y a acostarme.

Demasiado pronto el sueño me venció y en cuestión de minutos estuve fuera de combate.

.

—¡Mami, despierta, es mi cumpleaños! —gritó Lilly en la cama.

Abrí los ojos, viendo a Lilly y Vaila saltando sobre la cama. Me reí por su entusiasmo y palmeé el espacio entre Edward y yo. Se sentaron inmediatamente.

—Feliz cumpleaños, cariño. —Le di un beso en la mejilla. De alguna forma Edward pudo seguir dormido durante sus saltos.

—Papi —lo llamó Lilly, moviéndolo. Él gimió ruidosamente, arrugando la cara por haber sido despertado—. Papi —se quejó ella.

Vaila y yo nos reímos de sus intentos; ella se acurrucó conmigo.

—Estoy despierto, estoy despierto —murmuró tallándose la cara. Se sentó de golpe—. Buenos días, cumpleañera, ¿dónde está mi beso de cumpleaños? —Lilly frunció los labios y Edward la atacó con besos. Ella se removió en sus brazos mientras él besaba cada parte que podía de su rostro.

—Papi —se rió.

—Creo que es hora de ir por algunos regalos.

—¡Sí! —gritó Lilly saltando de la cama.

Todos la seguimos por la casa hasta la sala, ya que sus regalos estaban en el piso donde los habíamos dejado anoche. Se sentó entre ellos, moviendo las manos con anticipación.

—¿Puedo abrir uno? —Miró sus regalos.

—Adelante. —Le hice un gesto.

No hubo necesidad de darle más ánimos. Agarró el primero regalo y rasgó el papel. Aventó la envoltura a un lado y miró el pijama.

—¡Dora la Exploradora! —me sonrió.

Después de abrir todos sus regalos, se acercó para darnos un abrazo y un beso a Edward y a mí.

—Gracias —nos dijo al oído.

—De nada, cariño. —Le di otro beso antes de soltarla—. Feliz Cumpleaños.

—Ahora, tu regalo especial. —Lilly se giró a Edward—. Tengo uno para cada una para que no tengan que compartir.

—Bien —asintió ella. Yo estaba asustada de lo que podría ser.

—De acuerdo, está afuera en el jardín.

Contuve el aliento imaginando un Poni en el jardín. Tanto Lilly como Vaila fueron corriendo al jardín con Edward siguiéndolas de cerca; yo los seguí lentamente. Salí por la puerta conteniendo el aliento. Solté un suspiro cuando vi dos bicicletas rosas idénticas con grandes moños rosas pegados a ellas. Ambas agarraron los cascos que estaban en las bicicletas y se subieron.

—Empújame, papi. —Lilly saltó en su asiento. Edward se rió entre dientes y la ayudó a arrancar. Ella pedaleó con fuerza y poco después estaba dando vueltas en el jardín con Vaila detrás de ella.

Más tarde, después de que las niñas se cansaron en sus nuevas bicis, las vestí con la ropa que habían elegido anoche y decidí dejar que Alice las peinara. Había empezado a hacer sándwiches y botanas para los invitados cuando llegaron Alice y Jasper. Ella peinó a las niñas y luego vino a ayudarme.

Rose llegó poco después con un durmiente Archie y con Emmett. Los hombres se pusieron a instalar el brinca-brinca mientras las mujeres preparábamos la comida. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que empezaran a llegar los invitados. El timbre sonó y Lilly corrió a atender.

—Feliz cumpleaños —le dijeron mientras ella los hacía entrar.

Los niños jugaban felizmente en el jardín y los adultos estaban platicando. Estaba resultando ser un maravilloso día. Lilly se la pasó todo el tiempo con una sonrisa en la cara y presumía su bicicleta a cada oportunidad.

Fui por más comida y el pastel de cumpleaños a la cocina cuando me congelé al ver algo. Dejé caer el plato al piso con un gran estrépito, lo que hizo que ellos me voltearan a ver. Los miré a cada uno y sentí que el enojo me abrumaba.

—Disculpa, ¡¿quién demonios eres _tú_?! —espeté.

* * *

Sorpresita de fin de semana, les dejo otra doble actualización. Espero que les haya gustado, recuerden que sólo nos quedan 8 capítulos de esta historia.

After the Honeymoon ya lo tiene Isa, en cuanto me lo mandé lo subo (:


	23. Granny and Granda

Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **SuffocatingUnderWordsOfSorro w**, yo sólo traduzco.

Gracias a mi linda beta Isa por corregir este capítulo :)

* * *

**Sexy Playgroup Dads**

**Capítulo 23: Abuelita y abuelito **

—¿Disculpa? —La mujer se me quedó viendo, se apartó de Edward, pero no quitó la mano de su brazo.

—¿Quién…? —comencé, pero fui interrumpida.

—Mamá. —Alice estaba junto a mí sonriendo—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Creí que estabas en Paris. —Se acercó rápidamente y le dio un abrazo.

—¿Mamá? —Miré a Edward, que asintió tímidamente. Esa mujer se veía demasiado joven para ser su madre.

—No sabía que iba a venir. —Edward se acercó a mí y envolvió su brazo a mí alrededor—. Mamá, ésta es Bella. Bella, ella es mi mamá, Esme.

Su mamá se apartó de Alice y me miró.

—Entonces, ¿tú eres la jovencita que robó el corazón de Edward? —No sonrió ni frunció el ceño, poniéndome extremadamente nerviosa. Todo lo que pude hacer fue asentir, demasiado avergonzada como para hablarle después de la forma en que le grité.

—¡ABUELITA! —Vaila entró corriendo por la puerta, Lilly iba agarrada de su mano. Se paró entre nosotros y la miró con una sonrisa desdentada.

—Hola mi amor. —Se agachó para darle un abrazo a Vaila e iba a cargarla, pero se detuvo cuando vio que Vaila no soltaba la mano de Lilly—. ¿Y quién es esta adorable señorita? —le sonrió a Lilly. Ella la miraba con reticencia.

—Soy Lilly y hoy es mi cumpleaños. Cumplo cinco. —Hinchó el pecho.

—Cinco, ésa es una buena edad.

—Lo sé, la mejor. — Me mordí el labio intentando no reírme, al igual que la mamá de Edward—. ¿Quién eres tú? —le preguntó con curiosidad.

—Es la abuela Esme —le dijo Vaila como si Lilly fuera tonta por hacer esa pregunta.

—Soy la mamá de Edward y Alice —le explicó.

—¿Entonces también eres mi abuelita? —Lilly la miró con esperanza, sentí que mi corazón dolía. La única cosa que nunca fui capaz de darle fue abuelos, mis padres estaban muertos y el papá de Jacob no me volvió a hablar después de que Jacob se fue.

—Claro que sí. —Lilly saltó envolviendo los brazos en su cuello. La mamá de Edward se rió entre dientes al abrazar a Lilly.

—Yo también. —Vaila saltó con los brazos abiertos para recibir también un abrazo.

Me giré, encontrándome con que todos habían entrado para ver de qué se trataba la conmoción, así que aproveché esa oportunidad para ir por el pastel de Lilly. Me deslicé entre la multitud hasta la cocina y encendí las velas del pastel.

—Lo siento, amor. No era así como quería que conocieras a mi madre. —Edward frotó mis hombros.

—Está bien. Pensé que ella era… No sé, es horriblemente joven para ser tu madre. —Se rió entre dientes.

—Nos tuvo cuando era joven y supongo que tiene buenos genes.

—Genes muy buenos —comenté, haciéndolo sonreír.

Edward agarró el pastel y me dio un rápido beso antes de irse a la sala. Comencé a cantar "Feliz Cumpleaños" y afortunadamente todos me acompañaron. Los ojos de Lilly se iluminaron cuando vio el pastel. Esperó con impaciencia a que termináramos de cantar antes de apagar las velas y sonreír mientras aplaudíamos.

—Feliz cumpleaños, corazón. —Le di un beso y me llevé el pastel para cortarlo y repartirlo. Le di pastel a todos y me senté en el sillón.

Hubo un golpe en la puerta y apareció un hombre.

—¡Abuelo! —Vaila corrió en su dirección. Él la cargó y le dio vueltas. Lilly siguió a Vaila y se quedó viendo al hombre.

—Hola querida. —Dejó de mover a Vaila y miró a Lilly.

—Hola abuelo —le sonrió y levantó los brazos para que la cargara.

—Tú debes ser la niña del cumpleaños, tengo un regalo para ti en el auto.

—¿En serio? —Lo miró sorprendida—. ¿Es un Poni? —Me reí; de verdad quería un Poni.

—Lo lamento, pero no es un Poni. Quizás el año que viene. —Los ojos de ella se agrandaron y su sonrisa creció más, si es que era posible.

Nuestros invitados empezaron a irse, solo se quedaron Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Archie y los padres de Edward. Estábamos sentados, hablando tranquilamente entre nosotros.

Los padres de Edward, Carlisle y Esme, habían cortado sus vacaciones de tres meses cuando Edward les dijo que yo estaba embarazada. Esme se disculpó por no venir a conocerme antes, pensó que era algo grosero no haber conocido a la madre de su futuro nieto y su nueva nieta hasta hoy. Habían aceptado a Lilly y ella a ellos rápidamente después de darle su nueva muñeca Annabel. Edward les dijo cuando llegaron que era el cumpleaños de Lilly y Carlisle había ido a una tienda para comprarle algo.

—Ven a ver nuestra habitación, abuelita. —Lilly jalaba la mano de Esme y Vaila la de Carlisle.

—Déjalos descansar un ratito, cariño —le dije a Lilly. Hizo un puchero y se giró hacia Esme, mirándola con su mejor mirada de cachorrito.

—Vayamos a ver esa habitación. —Lilly saltó y la llevó arriba.

—Los tiene envueltos en su dedito —susurró Edward en mi oído.

—Igual que a ti —repliqué.

—Entonces debió sacarlo de su mamá. —Le di un golpe en el brazo, pero me reí.

Eventualmente el resto del grupo se fue y se llegó la hora de la cena. Gemí, moviéndome a la orilla del sofá, y me levanté. El brazo de Edward se envolvió en mí y me jaló para sentarme de nuevo junto a él.

—¿Qué crees que haces?

—Tengo que ir a hacer la cena, mira la hora.

—¿Qué les parece si llevamos a las niñas a cenar fuera y ustedes descansan un poco? Te ves exhausta, Bella, sin ofender —sugirió Esme.

—¿A cambio podemos quedarnos aquí unas noches? —negoció Carlisle.

—Hecho. —Edward le dio un apretón a la mano de su padre—. La habitación que está junto a la de las niñas está libre.

—Bien, entonces ya está decidido. —Carlisle dio una palmada—. ¿A dónde quieren ir a cenar? —le preguntó a las niñas.

—Quiero pizza —habló Lilly.

—Sí, con champiñones y maíz dulce. —Vaila se lamió los labios.

—Pizza entonces.

Agarraron los abrigos y en diez minutos ya se habían ido, Edward les dio las indicaciones para llegar a la pizzería más cercana. Les di un beso y me despedí de ellos.

—¿Qué te gustaría hacer, amor?

—No me importa, siempre y cuando pueda usar pijama y estar contigo. —Me paré de puntillas y le di un besito.

—¿Qué te parece ver una película?

—Claro. —Me encogí de hombros. Me llevó a la habitación.

—Tú ponte el pijama, yo pondré la película y prepararé algunos bocadillos. —Edward se fue para dejar que me cambiara. Escuché el pitido del microondas y me llegó el olor a palomitas.

Edward había cerrado las cortinas, haciéndolo parecer una sala de cine, él estaba en la cocina y regresó con un cuenco de palomitas de maíz, malteadas de chocolate y refrescos; eso no habían podido faltar en las compras desde el embarazo.

—Rico. —Me comí unas cuantas palomitas y sonreí.

—Voy rápido a cambiarme. —Salió corriendo y regresó con unos pantalones de pijama y una camiseta de franela.

Agarró una manta del respaldo del sofá y nos envolvió con ella. Encendió la televisión y la película comenzó. Solo pude ver la primera mitad antes de quedarme dormida con el cuenco de palomitas a la mitad y un empaque vacío de refrescos.

Sentí el brazo de Edward envolverse en mí pero mantuve los ojos cerrados. Me cargó, dejándome gentilmente en la cama, y me tapó con las cobijas. Me acurruqué con Edward y volví a caer en un silencioso sueño. Más tarde escuché que las niñas llegaban. Entraron y me desearon buenas noches, pero yo solo murmuré en respuesta, haciéndolas reír.

.

Los padres de Edward tenían ya casi una semana con nosotros y no planeaban en irse pronto. Tenerlos cerca todo el tiempo no me molestaba tanto como pensé. Esme me ayudaba en la casa. Comencé a tener problemas con limpiar y cocinar en las noches, así que Carlisle también ayudó. Ambos consentían mucho a las niñas, sacándolas a pasear y comprándoles todo lo que querían.

Esme y Carlisle se ofrecieron a llevarse a las niñas hoy ya que tenía mi ultrasonido de rutina en el hospital. Manejé hasta ahí y me encontré con Edward, luego nos fuimos al ala de maternidad. Nos metieron a un cuartito, me subí a la cama y me recosté.

—Buenas tardes. —Nos sonrió la doctora Hendry.

—Hola. —Le regresé la sonrisa.

—¿Cómo te has sentido, Bella? Dios, tu estómago crece con demasiada rapidez. —Levantó mi blusa y tocó mi inflamado estómago.

—Dime algo que no sepa —me reí.

—Bueno, vamos a prepararte y revisar qué está pasando ahí.

Echó un poco del gel frío y encendió el monitor. Al principio pensé que lo que vi eran garabatos, pero luego se enfocó la imagen. Agarré la mano de Edward mientras él miraba con escrutinio la imagen y una sonrisa ridícula apareció en su cara.

—Felicidades —nos dijo la doctora Hendry.

—Felicidades, ¿por qué? —pregunté, ligeramente preocupada.

* * *

Uh, que la misteriosa persona resultó ser Esme, muchas pensaron que era la mamá de Vaila. ¿No se les hacía raro que Esme y Carlisle no hubieran aparecido antes en la historia?

Bueno mis chicas de Facebook, lo prometido es deuda y aquí les dejo el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias a todas por sus reviews, no olviden que sólo nos quedan 6 capítulos!


	24. Pardon!

Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **SuffocatingUnderWordsOfSorro w**, yo sólo traduzco.

¿Les he dicho que tengo la mejor beta del mundo? Bueno, pues así es. Isa, muchísimas gracias bonita.

* * *

**Sexy Playgroup Dads**

**Capítulo 24: ¡¿Disculpe?!**

Sentí que ella tardaba años en explicarme por qué me estaba felicitando. Miré el monitor pero no pude descifrar nada aparte de las líneas deformadas.

—¿Puedes ver esto? —La doctora Hendry señaló una figura con forma de pelota en la pantalla.

—Sí. —Entrecerré los ojos para hallarle sentido a lo que estaba viendo.

—Bueno, ése es tu hijo. —Sonrió.

—Oh. —Mi visión se hizo borrosa y un nudo apareció en mi garganta.

—¿Estás bien? —Edward acarició mi mano y le dio un beso. Asentí y limpié las lágrimas que había dejado caer.

—Solo un poco abrumada —susurré.

—Pues prepárate. —Edward apretó mi mano y regresó la vista al monitor; la sonrisa nunca dejó su rostro.

—Y aquí está tu otro hijo. —Giré la cabeza de golpe para ver la pequeña figura que señalaba la doctora Hendry.

—Gemelos —jadeé y me tapé la boca.

—No, trillizos.

—¿Disculpe? —¡¿Es que acaso mis oídos me engañaba, o ella acababa de decir trillizos?!

—Dije que no vas a tener gemelos, sino trillizos. Ésa es tu hija. —La doctora Hendry me sonrió y yo ya no pude detener las lágrimas que caían por mi cara.

—Amor… —Edward limpió mis lágrimas y me besó la mejilla.

—Creí que habías dicho que las posibilidades eran como una en un millón —susurré. Me miró con preocupación.

—¿Podría darnos un minuto, por favor?

—Claro —la doctora Hendry asintió y salió de la habitación en silencio.

—Bella, ¿estás bien con esto? —Acunó mi rostro, limpiando gentilmente las lágrimas de mis húmedas mejillas.

—Solo estoy un poco sorprendida. No creo que pueda cuidar tres bebés, Edward, además de las niñas. —Podía sentir cómo las lágrimas se acumulaban y caían por mis mejillas de nuevo.

—No pasa nada, amor, nos las arreglaremos. Nuestros amigos nos ayudarán, ya puedo verlos; Alice los vestirá, Jasper los tranquilizará cuando estén enojados, Rose los llevará a jugar con Archie y Emmett será su animador. —Solté una carcajada estrangulada.

—Supongo.

—Entonces, ¿ya estás bien? —Asentí. Edward sonrió brillantemente y me besó—. Te amo, lo sabes, ¿verdad? —Asentí de nuevo y lo besé.

—Lo sé —susurré. Me sonrió y mi corazón se saltó un latido.

—Iré por la doctora Hendry. —Besó mi frente y salió para buscarla.

Solté un pesado suspiro intentando estabilizar mi respiración. Tres bebés, cinco niños en total; esto iba a ser un trabajo duro. Pero luego pensé en dos preciosos niños y una niñita y no pude detener la sonrisa tonta que se extendió en mi cara. Edward regresó con la doctora Hendry y se sentó a mi lado, tomando mi mano.

—Echemos un mejor vistazo a esos niños y luego les imprimiré unas cuantas fotos. —Agarró de nuevo la barra poniéndola en mi estómago. La enredada imagen regresó de nuevo y ella señaló las manitas, pies, piernas, brazos y cabezas. Era increíble, no podía creer que tenía tres personitas creciendo dentro de mí.

Limpié el gel de mi estómago y me bajé de la cama. La doctora Hendry me pasó las fotos del ultrasonido. Las miramos y después las guardé en mi bolso.

—Si tienes alguna pregunta no dudes en llamar al hospital o a tu partera. Probablemente ya sabrás esto, pero es muy probable que se te adelante el parto así que por favor toma las cosas con calma a partir de ahora, no queremos que hagas nada que desencadene un innecesario parto antes de tiempo. —Asentí y luego le dimos las gracias antes de irnos.

—Me voy a tomar el resto del día libre, el doctor Watson entenderá.

—De acuerdo. —De todas formas no me quería ir sola a casa.

Tuvimos que manejar cada uno en su carro, Edward me siguió de cerca todo el camino. Los padres de Edward seguían afuera con las niñas así que todavía no teníamos que lidiar con ellos. Lo primero que hice al llegar a casa fue poner la tetera y prepararme una taza caliente de té. Me senté en la mesa, con bebida en mano y mirando al vacío.

—Por favor, di algo —me pidió Edward.

—Creo que apenas estoy asimilando las noticias. Solo estoy abrumada. Tres niños, Edward. —Podía escuchar el pánico en mi voz.

—Lo sé, pero lo enfrentaremos. Como dije antes, todos nos ayudarán y tú serás una madre fantástica. —Acarició suavemente mis hombros.

—Supongo. —Tomé un trago de mi bebida y cerré los ojos—. Creo que iré a acostarme un rato.

—Claro. —Me escoltó a la habitación y se acostó junto a mí. Nos tapó con el edredón y me tarareó suavemente. Mis parpados se sentían pesados y me quedé dormida no mucho después.

Me desperté por el sonido de las niñas riéndose. Me di la vuelta y estiré mis miembros engarrotados, soltando un gemido. Me quedé acostada hasta que estuve completamente despierta, luego de malas caminé hasta la sala. Las niñas estaban jugando manotazo con Carlisle y Edward en el piso.

—¡Manotazo! —gritó Carlisle, golpeando con la mano la pila de cartas en el piso antes de que Lilly pudiera hacerlo.

—Eres muy rápido —se quejó Lilly haciendo un puchero.

—Bien. —Carlisle se rió entre dientes y compartió la baraja con Lilly. Ella le sonrió alegremente y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Los dejé que terminaran su juego y seguí el asombroso olor que provenía de la cocina. Esme estaba de pie frente a la estufa cocinando algo en unas cacerolas.

—Lo que sea que estés haciendo huele delicioso. —Esme se giró sonriendo.

—Oh, es una vieja receta familiar para lasaña. ¿Quieres ayudarme? —me ofreció.

—Claro, pero no quiero arruinar nada.

—No seas tonta —se rió y me pasó el plato—. Puedes poner las capas de lasaña por mí. Carne, lasaña, salsa blanca y repite. Luego lo cubres con un poco de queso cheddar y mozzarella. —Asentí y seguí sus instrucciones.

—¿Y qué es lo especial de esta receta? —pregunté con curiosidad.

—Pues tiene algunos ingredientes extras, sal de ajo y mi salsa de tomate especial, te lo enseñaré en otra ocasión. —Me dio un suave golpe en el hombro y se tocó la nariz.

Bromeamos un poco mientras yo llenaba el plato y ella hacía mantequilla para el pan de ajo. Pusimos la lasaña en el horno y envolvimos el pan de ajo en aluminio, listo para meterlo también. Pusimos la mesa y les dijimos a todos que vinieran a cenar. Carlisle trajo la lasaña.

—Ri-co. —Vaila y Lilly se frotaron el estómago y se lamieron los labios, mirando la humeante lasaña con los ojos bien abiertos.

Edward les sirvió un poco de lasaña y les dio pan de ajo para que comieran mientras esperaban a que se enfriara. Comí un poco de lasaña y gemí de placer.

—Está buenísimo, Esme, definitivamente la mejor lasaña que he probado en mi vida. Tendrás que enseñarme a hacerla. —Se sonrojó y agradeció el cumplido.

—Entonces, ¿cómo les fue con el ultrasonido? —preguntó Carlisle. Miré a Edward y una sonrisa tonta apareció en su cara haciéndolo ver adorable. Asentí, dándole permiso para que les dijera.

—Pues todo fue bien, todos están saludables. —Carlisle asintió al igual que Esme, pero yo esperé a que comprendieran lo que había dicho. Carlisle dejó de asentir y miró a Edward.

—¿Todos? —preguntó con el tenedor a mitad del camino hacia su boca.

—Sí. —La sonrisa de Edward se hizo más grande—. Bella va a tener trillizos.

—¡JA! —Carlisle se levantó de su asiento y abrazó a Edward—. Bien hecho, hijo. —Palmeó sus espalda, sonriendo como Edward.

—Oh, felicidades Bella. —Esme palmeó mi mano.

—¿Qué significa trillizos? —preguntó Lilly confundida.

—Trillizos es tres, cielo. Tu mami va a tener tres bebés —le explicó Esme.

—¡Tres bebés! —Lilly se paró en su silla, saltando y haciendo un bailecito de victoria.

—Sí, cariño —me reí y la jalé para que se volviera a sentar.

—¿Todos son niños? —preguntó tranquilamente Vaila desde su asiento.

—No, dos niños y una niña.

—Ella puede jugar con mis muñecas si quiere. —Vaila miró mi estómago y me sonrió.

—Es muy dulce de tu parte. —Sonrió más ante el elogio y siguió comiendo.

Terminamos la cena hablando felizmente sobre decoración para el cuarto de los bebés, todas las cosas nuevas que tendríamos que comprar y, por supuesto, nombres para los bebés. Lilly y Vaila sugirieron unos cuantos nombres "únicos", por decirlo así.

—¿Princesa? —sugirió Lilly muy animada. Intenté no hacer una mueca por el nombre y le dije que lo pensaría.

—¿Por qué no compran un libro de nombres y lo leen en familia? —sugirió Esme.

—Buena idea, gracias mamá.

Terminamos la cena y nos fuimos a la sala. Las niñas se sentaron a ver un programa, mientras nosotros hablábamos con Esme y Carlisle.

—Ahora que recuerdo, mi madre era trilliza. Dicen que el gen se pasa a través de la familia pero puede saltarse generaciones. Entonces, puede que en el futuro hayan muchos más nietos. —Los ojos de Esme se iluminaron.

—Siempre y cuando sea en un muy, muy distante futuro —dijo Edward con seriedad, haciéndonos reír a todos.

—Últimamente hemos estado pensando en comprar una casa cerca, ya que toda la familia está aquí, así podríamos pasar más tiempo con las niñas y nuestros nuevos nietos. También podríamos ayudarte cuando nazcan. ¿Qué opinan de eso? —Esme nos miró con timidez.

—Nos encantaría —le sonreí—. Aceptaré toda la ayuda posible cuando lleguen los trillizos. Este lugar será un caos —me reí pero hice una mueca al pensar en cómo terminaría viéndose la casa.

—¡Oh, qué bien! —Esme apretó la mano de Carlisle y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Eran una pareja tan linda, esperaba que Edward y yo termináramos como ellos.

—Supongo que es mejor que le digamos al resto. ¿Y si los invitamos un rato? —Estuve de acuerdo y Edward se estiró para agarrar el teléfono y marcó el número de Alice.

Veinte minutos después estábamos todos sentados en la sala. Edward había mantenido calladas a las niñas dándoles una barra de chocolate a cada una. Alice estaba sentada en la orilla de su asiento, esperando impacientemente.

—Entonces, ¿para qué nos llamaron? —preguntó directamente.

—Pues Bella tuvo hoy el ultrasonido en el hospital y nos dijeron el sexo del bebé, queríamos decirles. —Edward apretó mi mano y esa sonrisa tonta volvió a aparecer.

—Espero que si es niño le pongan Emmett. —Emmett nos miró mal.

—Sí, vamos a tener un niño…

—Qué bien, así pueden quedarse con la ropa que Archie ya no usa, de verdad no creo que las haya usado toda, le dieron mucha. —Rose se veía ligeramente aliviada.

—Pero quería ir a comprar ropa —se quejó Alice.

—Estoy segura de que podrás ir a comprar ropa porque también voy a tener una niña —sonreí poniendo la mano sobre mi estómago.

—¿Gemelos? —jadeó Alice.

—No, tri, tri, trizos. —Lilly frunció el ceño, pero luego sonrió ante el resultado final, pensando que lo había dicho bien.

—¡Trillizos! —bramó Emmett—. No es justo —bufó y hizo un pequeño puchero.

—Oh, cállate, Em. —Rose lo golpeó.

—Oye. —Se sobó la cabeza—. Nosotros solo tuvimos un bebé y ellos van a tener tres, no es justo. —Se quedó sentado en silencio—. Más les vale que Alice y Jasper no tengan gemelos o trillizos —murmuró por lo bajo.

—Pues hay trillizos en la familia. —Edward le sonrió a Emmett y le guiñó a Jasper.

—Oh, hombre. —Ahora Emmett sí que se veía desanimado—. ¿Podemos tener más, Rose?

—Claro que no. No voy a engordar por ahora —bufó.

—Oh, vamos, Rose, _será divertido._ —Intentó susurrar la última parte y la miró intentando seducirla, pero todos lo escuchamos.

—¡Niños, Emmett! —Jasper lo regañó y todos los demás nos quejamos.

—Quizás —le susurró en respuesta ella y le dio un beso. Él sonrió como el gato Chesire.

—La próxima vez tendremos cuatrillizos, solo esperen y verán. —Infló el pecho alardeando.

Todos nos soltamos riendo por eso.

* * *

Todas dijeron gemelos, pero nada, nos volvieron a sorprender con esos trillizos.

Gracias a Isa por hacer posible esta actualización repentina, ambas estamos trabajando para terminar esta historia lo más pronto posible.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, bienvenidas sean las chicas que acaban de empezar a leer esta historia y también gracias a todas por sus comentarios.


	25. Painting, Preparing and Planning

Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **SuffocatingUnderWordsOfSorro w**, yo sólo traduzco.

¿Les he dicho que tengo la mejor beta del mundo? Bueno, pues así es. Isa, muchísimas gracias bonita.

* * *

**Sexy Playgroup Dads**

**Capítulo 25: Pintando, preparando y planeando **

—Estoy cansada —Lilly se quejó desde el piso, soltando su brocha húmeda en la bandeja y suspirando.

Habíamos esperado a decorar la habitación de los bebés. Alice nos había ayudado a comprar cunas, mesas cambiadoras, armarios y tres moisés. Rose me ayudó a escoger una pintura verde menta que les gustara a Edward y a las niñas.

—Casi terminamos, Lil. —Edward palmeó su cabeza y siguió con la pared que estaba pintando. Era la última capa y yo ya estaba cansada—. ¿Por qué no bajas con las niñas a descansar un ratito?

—Gracias. —Bajé con las niñas y me dejé caer en el sofá. Las niñas se subieron a mi lado y se acomodaron a cada lado mío para mirar la televisión. Dejé el control sobre mi enorme estómago y miré la pantalla con sueño.

Las niñas se quedaron dormidas cinco minutos después de empezar a ver la televisión. Cerré los ojos disfrutando de la tranquilidad mientras durara; sabía que en unos meses ya no sería así. La calidez y las estables respiraciones de las niñas me envolvieron como una manta haciéndome sonreír.

—Terminé. —Edward llegó a la habitación, se acostó en el sofá cerrando los ojos y ahogó un bostezo.

—¿Cansado? —Asintió—. Acostúmbrate. —Abrió un ojo y me miro sonriendo.

—¿Qué te parece si voy por pescado y papas fritas para cenar?

—Por favor. —Podía sentir cómo se me hacía agua la boca al pensar en el pescado y las papas.

Se bajó del sofá, estirándose y tallándose la cara.

—Regreso en un rato. —Se agachó y me besó antes de irse.

—Con extra vinagre de malta, por favor —grité cuando él abrió la puerta.

—No te preocupes, lo recuerdo. —Podía escuchar la sonrisa en su voz cuando cerró la puerta y me dejó con las niñas.

Me liberé de las niñas asegurándome de no despertarlas y fui a inspeccionar la recién pintada habitación. El verde pálido daba un aspecto sereno y de tranquilidad a la que sería, sin duda, una caótica habitación. Me acerqué a las cunas que los chicos habían armado ayer. Edward las había alineado en la pared del fondo, con las azules a cada lado de la rosa. Pasé la mano sobre ellas y sonreí. En unos meses esas camas vacías tendrían bebitos en ellas.

—¿Mamá? ¿Papá? —Escuché a Vaila subir las escaleras y asomó la cabeza por el marco de la puerta—. Ahí estás. —Sonrió y se acercó a mí.

—Lo siento, vine a ver la habitación después de que papi terminó de pintarla.

Se paró de puntillas y miró la cuna. Salió de la habitación dejándome ahí y luego regresó con algo detrás de su espalda. Sacó su muñeca Annabel de detrás de ella y la puso en la cuna rosa.

—Ella puede quedarse con mi muñeca Annabel. —Reprimí las lágrimas que querían salir por su bondad.

—Es muy dulce de tu parte, cariño. —La abracé y la besé. Ella me sonrió alegremente ante el elogio.

—¿Dónde está papi? —Miró a su alrededor confundida; acababa de notar su ausencia.

—Fue a comprar pescado y papas fritas para cenar. Es mejor que bajemos, papi llegará pronto. —Sonrió alegremente, bajó las escaleras y despertó a Lilly.

—Lilly, Lilly, papá va a traer pescado y papas fritas para cenar. —La despertó con mucha emoción. Lilly se frotó los ojos y se estiró, gimiendo en protesta.

—¡Llegó la cena! —Edward entró cargando la bolsa de pescado y papas, y cerró la puerta de una patada.

Vaila se acercó corriendo y saltó de un pie a otro esperando su cena. Sacamos la cena del envoltorio y nos sentamos en la sala. Me acabé mi cena en minutos y comencé a comer de la de Edward, pero luego fruncí la cara.

—¿Qué pasa? —Miró la papa antes de metérsela a la boca.

—Le falta vinagre. —Me esforcé para pararme del sofá y fui por el vinagre. Me senté de regreso y le puse más vinagre a sus papas; luego me comí una—. Mucho mejor. —Comí un poco más.

—¿Mucha hambre? —se rió Edward.

—¿Qué? Tengo que comer por mí y por otros tres. —Lo miré y agarré otra papa.

—Ya acabé. —Lilly me dio lo que quedó de sus papas y me las comí después de bañarlas en vinagre. Lamí el vinagre que quedó en el fondo del plato y suspiré.

—Ugh, estoy llena. —Me froté el estómago y me estiré.

—Pues comiste lo suficiente —bromeó Edward. Lo miré mal y cerré los ojos, descansando.

Las niñas se sentaron en el piso a jugar con sus juguetes mientras que Edward y yo las veíamos. Estaba recostada de lado con la cabeza en su regazo y él acariciaba gentilmente mi cabello. La tranquila charla de las niñas y las gentiles caricias de Edward me hicieron dormir.

.

—Aw, Bella, se ve muy bien. —Alice juntó las manos y caminó por la habitación de los trillizos mirando todo. Se detuvo en el armario y tocador con las manos en la perilla. Me miró pidiendo permiso.

—Adelante —me reí sabiendo que se moría por ver la ropa que les habíamos comprado.

Hizo "ohh" y "ahh" por la ropa de los niños y gritó cuando vio la sección de ropa de la niña. Después de mirar cada artículo de ropa me miró con un puchero.

—También quiero un bebé. —No pude evitar reírme de su infantil puchero y ojos de cachorrito.

—Estoy segura de que habrá bebés en tu futuro, Alice, pero mientras tanto puedes ayudarme con mi progenie cuando estos lleguen. —Palmeé mi estómago.

—Sí, de acuerdo —aceptó.

Reacomodé las cobijas y sábanas en cada cuna, acomodando de nuevo a Annabel en la esquina de la cuna rosa.

—¿Ya pensaste en nombres? Se está acercando la fecha de nacimiento, ¿cuándo te falta; cinco o seis semanas?

—Cinco, y ya he pensado en algunos nombres, pero todavía no lo he hablado bien con Edward. —No quería decirle a ella los nombres que había elegido antes de habérselos dicho a Edward.

—No necesitas decir nada más, no preguntaré hasta que lo hayas hablado con Edward. —Alzó las manos en señal de derrota—. Bajemos por una taza de té antes de que tenga que regresar a trabajar.

Nos tomamos el té con unas galletas y luego Alice se fue. Tenía que ir a ver a Esme antes de recoger a las niñas. Ella y Carlisle se habían ofrecido a comprarme mi casa, y yo acepté. La había redecorado y tenían sus propios muebles, así que solo quería hablar conmigo de los muebles que donaríamos a la caridad.

No había estado en mi casa desde que habían empezado la redecoración, pero se veía preciosa. Ahora veía de dónde había sacado Alice su sentido de la moda.

—Es hermoso, Esme. —Miré la sala; era un profundo color rojo con toques en negro. Ponía en vergüenza mis habilidades para la decoración.

—Oh, no es nada. —Sonrió un poco y disipó el cumplido.

Decidimos lo que donaríamos a la caridad y con lo que yo me quería quedar. Algunas cosas me las iba a llevar a mi casa nueva y otras se iban a quedar con Esme y Carlisle. Después de que estuvo todo decidido, dejé la casa y fui a recoger a las niñas.

Como siempre las niñas salieron agarradas de las manos y se acercaron a mí saltando felizmente. Hablaron alegremente en el camino a casa, contándome lo que habían hecho hoy y empezaron a jugar entre ellas.

Edward llegó justo cuando empezaba a servir la cena. Ahora siempre tenía ayuda; eso se estaba convirtiendo en una situación muy regular a la que no estaba muy acostumbrada. Las niñas se pusieron la pijama y jugaron en su habitación hasta la hora de dormir.

Estábamos sentados en el sofá cuando decidí sacar a colación el tema de los nombres.

—Hoy Alice me preguntó acerca de los nombres… —comencé, llamando su atención—. Yo he pensado en algunos, pero quería saber qué tenías tú en mente.

—Pues la verdad no he pensado mucho en eso. ¿En qué nombres has pensado tú?

—Me gusta Penny para niña, o Poppy. —Esperé conteniendo el aliento, esperando que le gustaran; llevaba mucho tiempo debatiéndome por nombres de niña.

—Me gustan. —Solté un suspiro de alivio, feliz de que le gustaran.

—Bueno, entonces tú puedes elegir uno. ¿Qué tal si uno elige el primer nombre y otro el segundo? —sugerí.

—Me agrada esa idea. Quizás podríamos dejar que las niñas eligieran el nombre del tercero, si no te importa. —Lo miré y sonreí.

—Creo que ésa es una buena idea para involucrar a las niñas. Entonces, ya que yo elegí el nombre de la niña, tú puedes elegir su segundo nombre y el primer nombre de uno de los niños.

—Bien. —Arrugó la frente mientras pensaba en un nombre—. Siempre me ha gustado Iain, era el nombre de mi abuelo.

Pensé en el nombre; ya había elegido Anthony como el segundo nombre que quería usar. Repetí el nombre en mi cabeza y me gustó cómo se escuchaba.

—Iain Anthony Cullen, me gusta. No te molesta que use tu segundo nombre, ¿verdad?

—Claro que no, amor. —Me besó dulcemente los labios, extendiéndolo unos segundos más y haciéndolo aún mejor—. Para nada. —Se alejó y sonrió.

—Mañana les preguntaremos a las niñas qué nombre les gusta y elegimos el que más nos guste.

—De acuerdo. —Edward me dio un beso rápido y luego se puso de pie—. Iré a revisar que las niñas estén en la cama y no tramando algo.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, el siguiente capítulo ya viene en camino.


	26. Crap, crap, crap

Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **SuffocatingUnderWordsOfSorro w**, yo sólo traduzco.

¿Les he dicho que tengo la mejor beta del mundo? Bueno, pues así es. Isa, muchísimas gracias bonita.

* * *

**Sexy Playgroup Dads**

**Capítulo 26: Mierda, mierda, mierda**

Los cuatro nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa comiendo nuestro desayuno típico de domingo: tostadas. Edward, Lilly y Vaila ya se habían terminado las suyas mientras que yo seguía comiendo las tostadas extras que me había hecho Edward.

—Bueno, anoche mami y yo estábamos hablando sobre nombres para los bebés y nos preguntábamos si tenían en mente algún nombre para su hermano. —Le dio un trago a su café.

—Hmmm. —Vaila frunció los labios.

—Oh, oh. —Lilly alzó la mano con emoción—. Quiero ponerle Emmett como el tío Em —dijo con seriedad.

—Quizás ese podría ser su segundo nombre. —Miré a Edward buscando su aprobación. Él asintió y sonrió—. Entonces, Vaila, tú puedes elegir un nombre y ése puede ser el primer nombre del bebé.

Ella siguió con los labios fruncidos y nos quedamos todos en silencio esperando su respuesta. Lilly empezó a impacientarse y a removerse en su silla.

—¿Todavía no te decides? —le preguntó Edward y ella sacudió la cabeza—. Bueno, puedes decirnos cuando se te haya ocurrido un nombre.

—De acuerdo. ¿Puedo irme a jugar? —Edward asintió, y ella con Lilly se bajaron de sus asientos y subieron corriendo las escaleras.

—¿Y tú has pensado en el nombre de nuestra hija? —pregunté, metiendo el último pedazo de tostada a mi boca y masticando, disfrutando del sabor.

—En realidad, sí. —Se detuvo y me miró. He querido preguntarle eso desde el minuto que me desperté. Esperé a que siguiera pero solo se quedó mirándome.

—Ugh, ya, dime. Este suspenso me mata. —Rodé los ojos, lo cual lo hizo reír.

—La paciencia es una virtud, mi amor. —Palmeó mi mano y me sonrió malignamente.

—Dios te ayude si no me dices. —Podía sentir que empezaba a enojarme—. No hagas esperar a una mujer desequilibrada hormonalmente, Edward.

Fingió estar asustado e hizo un pequeño puchero.

—De acuerdo pues, he decidido llamarla…

—Edward —le advertí. Levantó las manos en señal de paz.

—Perdón, creí que era divertido. —Me sonrió sensualmente y no pude detener mi propia sonrisa.

—Pues no es así. —Intenté sonar enojada, pero no funcionó—. Solo dime, por favor. —Ahora le estaba rogando.

—Me gusta Penny, estaba pensando en el segundo nombre. ¿Qué te parece Penny Lucile? —Me miró con vacilación.

Repetí el nombre en mi mente y sentí que mi sonrisa crecía cada vez que lo decía, cada vez me gustaba más.

—Me encanta. —Me incliné y lo besé apasionadamente. Sonrió contra mis labios y me regresó el beso. Me perdí en él por un minuto, olvidándome de todo aparte de nosotros aquí y ahora.

—Ewww. —Edward se apartó de mí lentamente solté mis manos de su cabello y miré tímidamente a quien nos había atrapado. Lilly estaba de pie junto a nosotros completamente vestida con la cara arrugada de disgusto.

Enterré la cara en el pecho de Edward intentando esconder el sonrojo que estaba subiendo por mis mejillas. Edward se rió entre dientes y mi cabeza rebotaba junto con su pecho.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

—No sé. —Lilly se encogió de hombros y se quedó de pie mirándonos. Nos quedamos en silencio mirando a Lilly—. ¿Qué? —preguntó.

—Nada. Solo me preguntaba para qué nos buscabas —le respondió él.

—Pues… Estaba aburrida con Vaila. Solo está pensando en el nombre, no elige los que me gustan a mí —bufó.

—¿Qué nombre elegiste?

Se subió a un asiento y empezó con la lista de nombres.

—Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Carlisle…

—Ya veo la razón —murmuró Edward por lo bajo. Le golpeé el hombro y me giré hacia Lilly, quien tenía el ceño fruncido.

—Creo que Vaila quiere elegir un nombre diferente al de sus tíos, su papá y abuelo —intenté explicarle—. ¿Por qué no vamos papá y yo a vestirnos y luego nos vamos un rato al parque? —Lilly asintió con vehemencia—. Ve a decirle a Vaila y a ponerte los zapatos para poder irnos. —Saltó y corrió en busca de Vaila.

Me levanté de la silla y me cambié rápidamente, poniéndome una pantalonera y una de las camisetas de Edward. Alice me había comprado ropa de maternidad pero todo era demasiado elegante para mí, solo quería algo cómodo. Me agarré el cabello y fui con las niñas.

Caminamos hasta el parque y las niñas iban en sus bicicletas nuevas. Caminamos agarrados de las manos detrás de ellas; descubrí que era difícil seguirles el paso gracias a mi panza.

Era un día precioso, el sol brillaba y había una ligera brisa. Había pocos niños en el parque junto con sus padres. Nos sentamos en una de las bancas y vimos a las niñas darle vueltas a la pista. Vaila paseó cerca de nosotros, dejando su bicicleta y yéndose a jugar con un niño que había visto.

Lilly siguió paseando, cantando para sí mientras daba vueltas. Miré a Vaila hablar con su nuevo amigo. Él parecía ser de la misma edad, tenía un corto cabello negro y la piel bronceada.

Comenzó a chispear así que le hablamos a las niñas y nos fuimos a casa antes de que empeorara. Vaila se despidió del niñito y se subió de nuevo en su bicicleta. Las niñas iban a mi mismo ritmo en el camino de regreso, fue entonces cuando Vaila habló.

—William. —Fue todo lo que dijo mientras seguía pedaleando sobre el pavimento.

—¿Disculpa?

—William, quiero que mi hermano se llame William —declaró.

—William Emmett —habló Edward en voz alta. Me gustaba como sonaba—. ¿Qué opinas? —Se giró hacia mí.

—Me gusta, tiene una buena pronunciación.

—A mí también. —Sonrió—. Entonces, ya está; Penny Lucile, Iain Anthony y William Emmett. —Asintió y me pegó más a su costado.

—Qué trabalenguas —dije juguetonamente.

Cuando llegamos a casa les puse una película a las niñas y subí a la habitación de los trillizos. Ya había empacado mi maleta para el hospital desde la otra vez que Alice estuvo aquí; la mayoría de los embarazos de trillizos se adelantaban así que era solo por si acaso. También tenía una enorme maleta para los bebés llena de ropa, mantas, biberones, baberos, gorritos, guantes y todo lo que pudieras imaginar.

—¿Bella? —me habló Edward desde abajo.

—Sí —grité de regreso sin molestarme en levantarme del piso.

—Voy a ir a la ciudad por un rato, las niñas vienen conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, está bien, me quedaré en casa.

Escuché como se iban, gritando mi despedida y recibiendo en respuesta varios gritos también. Me quedé en la habitación de arriba viendo la ropa y las cosas de bebés por un rato, y fue entonces que sentí la necesidad de orinar.

—Ouch. —Me agarré el estómago cuando sentí una punzada al levantarme. Caminé hasta el baño y me senté, suspirando cuando la presión desapareció de mi vejiga.

Bajé las escaleras para buscar un bocadillo; sabía que había una bolsa con refrescos en el comedor y me estaban llamando. Apenas había bajado el último escalón cuando Emmett apareció saltando desde detrás de la puerta de la cocina.

—¡BOO! —gritó, haciéndome gritar y aferrarme a mi corazón.

—Dios, Emmett —jadeé y cerré los ojos, intentando tranquilizar mi corazón.

—Ja…, tu…, cara…, no tuvo precio. —Se aferró a sus costados, estaba doblado por la mitad riéndose histéricamente. Sentí que me relajaba y me le uní. De repente se quedó callado y lo miré preocupada. Él estaba mirando el piso con los ojos abiertos.

—¿Qué…? —Me detuve de golpe cuando vi el charco de líquido en mis pies.

—Oh, mierda —murmuró Emmett y luego me miró. Tragué saliva ruidosamente sabiendo lo que estaba pasando.

—Necesito a Edward —me ahogué, pero me quedé congelada en mi lugar.

—Bien. —Emmett sacó su celular y le marcó. El teléfono de Edward sonó en la mesa de enfrente—. Mierda. Necesitamos llevarte al hospital, Bells.

—Mis maletas están arriba. —Subió las escaleras y regresó con ellas.

—Bien, vamos. —Me sacó del lugar en el que había estado congelada y me llevó a su carro.

—¡Aahhhh! —Hice una mueca, aferrándome a mi estómago mientras el dolor me apuñalaba.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda —murmuró Emmett y me cargó metiéndome al carro. Agarró su celular con la mano que tenía libre y llamó a Rose.

—¿Qué Emmett? Intento dormir a Archie —espetó.

—¡Aahhh! —siseé entre dientes y empecé a jadear.

—¡Mierda! ¿Es Bella?

—No, es Santa, llegó antes. Por supuesto que es Bella. Llama a Alice, Jasper, Carlisle y Esme. Voy al hospital, Edward salió con las niñas y no pude hablar con él, dejó su celular en casa.

—Iré para allá y esperaré hasta que regrese.

—Gracias.

No esperó por una respuesta antes de colgar. Se giró hacia mí, sonriéndome débilmente.

—Supongo que fui yo quien pidió un papel más importante, ¿eh? —se ahogó.

—¡Santa madre! —grité cuando me llegó otra punzada de dolor.

Esto iba a ser un infierno y no estaba para nada preparada.

* * *

La elección de nombres... sí, yo sé que no son los nombres más adecuados del mundo, ¿pero quién sabe? Quizás esos son nombres típicos de la ciudad donde vive la autora.

Dios, que ya vienen los trillizos... tres capítulos más y acabamos.

¡Gracias por los reviews!


	27. The New Arrivals

Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **SuffocatingUnderWordsOfSorro w**, yo sólo traduzco.

¿Les he dicho que tengo la mejor beta del mundo? Bueno, pues así es. Isa, muchísimas gracias, bonita.

* * *

**Sexy Playgroup Dads**

**Capítulo 27: Los recién llegados **

—Respira profundo, Bella —dijo la doctora Hendry con voz tranquilizadora.

—Hoo, hoo, hoo —jadeé.

Ya había pasado dos horas y Edward todavía no llegaba. Alice, Jasper, Esme y Carlisle ya habían llegado, y estaban afuera en la sala de espera. Emmett se había quedado conmigo, sosteniendo mi mano y asegurándome que todo iba a estar bien.

—Vamos, Bells. Tranquilízate. —Emmett acarició mi cabello húmedo con sudor y me sonrió—. Edward estará aquí pronto con las niñas.

Asentí e intenté distraerme del dolor, mis contracciones empezaban a ser más seguidas y más dolorosas con cada minuto.

—¡Argh! —grité cuando sentí otra contracción. Apreté la mano de Emmett intentando transmitir un poco de mi dolor.

—Dios, Bella. —Emmett hizo una mueca, apartó su mano de la mía y la sacudió.

—Lo siento. —Respiré—. No puedo soportarlo más —me quejé. Estaba empezando a ponerme emocional y solo quería que todo esto terminara. Lágrimas se acumularon bloqueando mi visión y sentí una caer por mi mejilla caliente.

—Oh, Bells, solo aguanta. —Él empezaba a sonar hastiado, algo que me hizo enojar.

—¡No quiero aguantar! ¿Por qué no intentas tú aguantar a los tres desgraciados, eh? —le grité—. ¡Los quiero fuera de mí!

—No estás dilatando, Bella, creo que haré un escaneo rápido a los bebés. —La doctora Hendry llenó mi estómago con el gel y movió el escáner sobre mi estómago. Habló consigo misma en silencio concentrada con la imagen en el monitor, luego me miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté; no estaba segura de querer conocer la respuesta.

—Parece que uno de los bebés se movió, así que está acostado transversalmente, eso quiere decir que está acostado sobre su costado y bloquea a los otros dos bebés de poder salir por medio de la vagina. Van a tener que ser sacados mediante cesárea —dijo a modo de disculpa.

—Bien —asentí.

—Iré a preparar todo para el procedimiento y entonces podremos empezar. —Se puso de pie y salió de la habitación.

—¿Dónde demonios está Edward? —Sentí que el miedo me invadía. Lo quería aquí conmigo, protegiéndome, haciéndome sentir segura.

—Estoy seguro de que mientras hablamos él ya viene para acá —intentó tranquilizarme Emmett.

Estaba acostada esperando que regresara la doctora Hendry. No soltaba la mano de Emmett, tenía miedo de que se fuera si lo soltaba. Cerré los ojos intentando descansar; me sentía tan cansada y todo lo que quería hacer era dormir.

—¿Bella? —Escuché la estrangulada voz de Edward al otro lado de la puerta.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe esperando a que él abriera la puerta y me encontrara. El monitor de mi corazón empezó a incrementar su ritmo y una incontrolable sonrisa apareció en mi hinchado y sudoroso rostro.

—Aquí —gritó Emmett todavía sosteniendo mi mano.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y un agitado Edward apareció en el marco de la puerta. Sentí que todo mi cuerpo se relajaba y solté un suspiro de alivio al ver su atractivo rostro. Su cabello estaba más despeinado que nunca, parecía que se había pasado las manos por él demasiadas veces.

—Bella. —Suspiró y estuvo a mi lado en microsegundos. Cambió lugares con Emmett y agarró mi mano besándola gentilmente.

—Hola —susurré sonriendo.

—Lo siento mucho. Lo siento muchísimo. —Besó mi mano de nuevo, llevándola a su rostro y acariciándola con su mejilla—. No puedo creer que dejé mi celular en casa. —Sacudió la cabeza, enojado consigo mismo.

La puerta se cerró y levanté la mirada para ver quién era: la doctora Hendry.

—Me alegra que hayas podido acompañarnos, papá. —Sonrió ella—. Uno de los bebés está acostado transversalmente así que tendremos que hacer una cesárea.

—Lo que sea necesario. —Él nunca apartó su mirada de mí. Besaba mi mano repetidamente.

Emmett se había salido de la habitación en silencio, dejándonos solos a Edward y a mí. Mientras me llevaban a la sala de operaciones y me ponían la epidural, Edward se puso la filipina. El entumecimiento me llegó rápido dejándome inmóvil en la cama.

—Vamos a hacer una incisión sobre tu pelvis y dentro del útero. —La doctora Hendry iba explicando todo conforme lo iba haciendo.

Edward asintió, entendiendo todos los términos que ella usaba mientras yo veía su rosto, intentando leer las reacciones que tenía ante lo que le decían.

—Ya puedo ver al primer bebé —habló ella, rompiendo el silencio que había aparte del monitor de mi corazón.

Esperé con un poco de recelo mientras el equipo médico deambulaba alrededor de mí, esperando con toallas e instrumentos listos. Escuché un llanto ahogado que se hacía más fuerte con cada respiración.

—Es un niño.

Sonreí al escuchar el llanto de mi hijo. Ladeé el cuello intentando verlo, pero el equipo estaba trabajando en él. Edward apretó mi mano para llamar mi atención, levanté la vista y vi sus ojos brillar.

—Y aquí está tu otro hijo.

Escuché los llantos de nuevo y ahogué un sollozo, apretando la mano de Edward en confort. Sus ojos ahora brillaban con lágrimas mientras me sonreía temblorosamente. Le regresé la sonrisa y sentí que una lágrima se derramaba. Él me la limpió y me besó gentilmente.

—Estás haciendo un excelente trabajo, estoy orgulloso de ti. — Me besó de nuevo y miró a la doctora Hendry.

—Aquí está tu pequeña niña.

Esperé el llanto, pero no llegó y empecé a asustarme. Mirando a mi alrededor frenéticamente vi que el equipo estaba trabajando con ella, su cuerpo desganado estaba acostado en la mesa.

—¿Qué pasa? —casi grité. Miré a Edward que estaba petrificado, su rostro era una máscara del mío mientras los miraba atender a nuestra hija. Escuché un sonido como gorgoreo y luego un llantito. Me giré para ver los brazos de nuestra hija agitarse en el aire y un ruidoso grito sacudió su cuerpecito.

—Solo un poco de fluidos en sus pulmones —nos tranquilizó la enfermera—. ¿Quieres cargar a tus niños?

Asentí y me quedé en silencio. A mí llegó un bultito envuelto en una manta blanca con un gorrito puesto. Abrí los brazos y acuné gentilmente su cuerpecito.

—Hola cariño. —Acaricié dulcemente su tranquila cara con mi dedo meñique y besé suavemente su nariz. Arrugó la cara y se removió un poco—. Bienvenido, William —susurré. Tenía una pequeña mata de cabello idéntica a la de su padre que ya estaba apuntando en todas direcciones.

Miré a Edward con Iain en sus brazos, meciéndolo ligeramente. Me di cuenta de que él también tenía el cabello de su padre.

—Aquí está tu hija. —La enfermera se acercó con ella y la dejó en mi pecho. Reacomodé a William para poder cargarlos a ambos y sollocé. Me reí al ver que ella también tenía cabello color bronce.

—Son tan hermosos —lloré acariciando sus rostros.

—Iguales a su madre. —Sonrió Edward.

—Supongo que el gen del cabello bronce es fuerte, Lilly se pondrá verde de la envidia. —Sonreí. Edward se rió entre dientes y me dio a Iain para poder tener a mis tres bebés.

Cargamos a los bebés un rato más antes de tener que regresárselos a las enfermeras mientras la doctora Hendry me limpiaba y me cocía. Me llevaron de regreso a mi habitación y me revisaron en caso de presentar alguna hemorragia o problemas post-parto.

Edward se quedó conmigo todo el tiempo, diciéndome una y otra vez el fantástico trabajo que había hecho y besándome. Trajeron a los niños a la habitación, todos estaban dormidos. Penny empezó a quejarse y Edward la cargó inmediatamente.

—Hola bebé —la arrulló. Sonreí ante su dulzura e intenté combatir el cansancio. Él empezó a tararearle a ella, meciéndola ligeramente, haciéndola dormir de nuevo y a mí junto con ella.

* * *

Probablemente la siguiente actualización será doble, los últimos dos capítulos que quedan.

¡Gracias a todas por sus reviews!


	28. Bouncing Babies

Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **SuffocatingUnderWordsOfSorro w**, yo sólo traduzco.

¿Les he dicho que tengo la mejor beta del mundo? Bueno, pues así es. Isa, muchísimas gracias, bonita.

* * *

**Sexy Playgroup Dads**

**Capítulo 28: Bebés fuertes **

—Aww —chilló Alice sobre las cunas de hospital donde estaban dormidos mis bebés.

Me había despertado con punzadas de dolor que Edward alivió rápidamente pidiéndole un analgésico a la enfermera.

—Quiero ver a mis hermanos y a mi hermana —escuché que pedía Lilly.

Alcé el cuello para ver su carita y la vi metiéndose entre Edward y Jasper para ver a sus hermanitos. Se paró de puntillas y se asomó sobre cada cuna, mirando a cada uno de los durmientes bebés.

—Quiero cargar uno —se quejó Alice.

—Yo también. —Lilly me miró con ojos de cachorrito.

—Sí, yo a los tres. —Vaila se puso junto a Lilly y Alice.

—Ahora no, estoy seguro de que podrán cargarlos cuando se despierten —les susurró Edward mientras las animaba a sentarse en la cama

—Hola mami —Lilly me sonrió.

—Dame un abrazo. —Abrí los brazos e hice un puchero. Se rió entre dientes y saltó a mis brazos—. Ouch —me quejé por el dolor en mi estómago.

—Ten cuidado Lil, mamá tiene delicada su pancita. —Edward acarició su cabello.

—Perdón —murmuró y me miró a modo de disculpa.

—No pasa nada, cielo. —Besé su frente y me recosté contra las almohadas.

Vaila me dio un gentil abrazo y un beso para luego ir con los bebés, Lilly la siguió. Se quedaron de pie viéndolos en silencio con sonrisas en la cara.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Bells? —Jasper se acercó a abrazarme—. Felicidades por los bebés.

—Gracias. —Le correspondí el abrazo.

—Aw, Bella, me siento _muy_ celosa justo ahora. De verdad quiero un bebé. —Alice se acercó y me abrazó con mucha fuerza.

Se sentó junto a Jasper viendo los cuneros con ojos soñadores.

—¡Oh! ¿Ya escogiste los nombres? —preguntó con emoción, aplaudiendo.

—Sí. —Rodé los ojos y me reí ligeramente.

—Y… —Movió las manos, indicándome con impaciencia que siguiera. Tardé unos segundo más solo para hacerla esperar—. Bella —siseó entre dientes.

—Bien —suspiré dramáticamente.

—¡Dilo de una vez! Me estoy muriendo —me pidió.

Escuché que uno de los bebés lloraba y me giré encontrándome con William moviéndose entre las mantas. Lilly y Vaila se acercaron a él.

—Hola —dijeron en unísono. Él se quedó en silencio por un minuto, las niñas lo vieron sonriendo y luego él soltó un atronador gritito. Las niñas retrocedieron de un salto a la vez que Edward se acercaba para cargarlo.

—Hola pequeñito —lo arrulló, meciéndolo de un lado a otro—. Estás asustando a tus hermanas. Vamos para que conozcas a la familia. —Se acercó y se sentó en la cama junto a mí todavía meciendo al bebé.

—Hola bebé —arrullé besándole la cabecita. Abrió los ojos y me miró. Sus ojos oscuros me estudiaron y luego se giraron hacia Edward.

—Éstas son tus hermanas, Lilly y Vaila. —Edward ladeó a William hacia Lilly y Vaila. Ellas lo miraron con reticencia antes de que yo les hiciera un gesto afirmativo y luego se acercaron.

—Hola —le susurraron. Afortunadamente él no lloró y eso las emocionó.

—Y estos son tu tía Alice y tu tío Jasper. —Se puso de pie y se acercó a ellos, Jasper envolvió su brazo alrededor de Alice—. Alice y Jasper, conozcan a su sobrino William Emmett Cullen. —Edward sonrió.

—Es tan lindo, Edward, mira su cabello. —Ella pasó un dedo por su mejilla—. ¿Puedo cargarlo?

Edward se lo dio a Alice y ambos se embobaron con él. Iain y Penny empezaron a llorar los dos. Moví las piernas para bajarme de la cama e ir por uno de mis bebés, pero hice una mueca de dolor. Jasper se dio cuenta y me detuvo de seguir avanzando.

—Yo te lo llevaré. —Caminó hacia los cuneros junto a Edward. Edward cargó a Penny y la presentó antes de dársela a Jasper y cargar a Iain.

No pude detener la sonrisa ante lo lindo que se veía Jasper con Penny, la sonrisa en su rostro no tenía precio. Los miré sentarse con mi familia.

—Quiero cargar a Penny —bufó Lilly junto a mí.

—Ven aquí pues. —Palmeé el espacio entre mis piernas y Lilly se sentó entre ellas con su espalda contra mi pecho. Jasper dejó a Penny en los brazos de Lilly mientras yo la ayudaba a sostener su cabecita.

Vaila se acercó con su muñeca Annabel en brazos. —Creí que quizás querría jugar con Annabel.

—Gracias, cariño, es muy dulce de tu parte — le di un beso y la deje agarrar a Penny. Le habló con tranquilidad, contándole que iban a jugar con sus muñecas cuando llegáramos a casa.

Edward había agarrado a Penny y ella se había quedado dormida en sus brazos, pero Iain empezó a llorar ligeramente en los brazos de Jasper.

—Creo que tiene hambre o algo —sugirió al dármelo—. Es mejor que nos vayamos, Alice. ¿Qué tal si las niñas se quedan con nosotros esta noche? Estaba pensando en comprar pizza para cenar y ver una película.

—¡Woohoo! —gritaron ambas.

—Shhh. —Edward se llevó los dedos a la boca—. Primero un beso antes de que se vayan.

Ambas le dieron besos a Edward y Penny, luego a William cuando Alice lo dejó en su cunero. Levanté a Iain para que pudieran darle un beso y luego otro a mí.

—Amo a mis nuevos hermanos y a mi hermana —me dijo Vaila.

—Ellos también te aman. —Le di un beso en respuesta. Me dio otro abrazo y luego se fue junto con su hermana, dejándonos solos a Edward y a mí.

La doctora Hendry llegó para revisarnos a los bebés y a mí, felicitándonos de nuevo. Pasó un poco de tiempo extra con Penny, asegurándose de que respiraba bien. Todos tenían que ser revisados ya que eran prematuros, pero ya que fue ella quien nació con fluidos en los pulmones tomaban más precauciones. Afortunadamente eran lo suficientemente fuertes para respirar por sí mismos y no necesitaban quedarse en incubadora.

—Lo están haciendo remarcablemente bien, son luchadores muy, muy fuertes. —Sonrió—. Creo que deberían quedarse aquí al menos tres días antes de ser dados de alta.

Levantó mi bata para revisar las puntadas de mi abdomen. Cerré los ojos sin querer ver nada, tenía miedo de que fuera a desmayarme.

—Estoy muy satisfecha con las puntadas, están impecables así que solo debería quedar una ligera cicatriz, pero aparte de eso todo está bien, ¿cierto? ¿No has tenido problemas?

—Un poco de dolor, pero supongo que eso era de esperarse. —Sonreí.

—Bueno, esperemos que puedas irte en unos cuantos días, pero no podrás manejar por al menos dos semanas. Edward tendrá que ser el chofer. —Le sonrió a Edward, que asintió.

—Gracias doctora —dijimos ambos al mismo tiempo.

—No fue nada, y felicidades otra vez —dijo antes de dejarnos solos.

.

—Entonces, ¿dónde están mis sobrinos y mi sobrina? —Emmett entró por la puerta sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Rose venía detrás de él con un alegre Archie.

—Shh —Edward lo regañó y señaló los cuneros.

—¿Y cuál es mi tocayo? —señaló primero el cunero de Iain. Ambos negamos con la cabeza—. ¿Emmentine? —señaló a Penny. Negamos otra vez y nos reímos—. Es mejor que sea él —nos amenazó señalando a William.

—Ése es William Emmett Cullen. —Su sonrisa creció al verlo.

—Quiero cargarlo, ¿puedo despertarlo? —Se acercó a mover su cuerpecito.

—¡No! —susurró Rose mirándolo mal.

—Bien —bufó, pero aun así le habló al bebé—. Hola pequeño, soy tu tío Em, te pusieron tu nombre por mí así que es mejor que estés al ritmo del increíble Emmett McCarty. —Todos nos reímos de su pequeño discurso.

—Felicidades, Bella. —Rose me abrazó y Archie me babeó.

—Gracias. —Hice una mueca y limpié la baba de mi mejilla. Archie se rió y movió sus piernas, que caían sobre la rodilla de Rose, al estar ella sentada junto a la cama.

—¡Está despierto! —susurró Emmett con emoción—. ¿Puedo cargarlo ahora? —Sonaba como un niño.

—Claro, adelante. Probablemente le está dando hambre.

Emmett arrugó la cara al cargarlo.

—No creo que tenga hambre, Bells. —Se acercó a Edward conteniendo el aliento—. Tu bebé, hombre.

—Tú, bebé gigante. —Edward se rió entre dientes y fue a la mesa cambiadora, sacó a William de su manta y desabrochó su mameluco—. Fu-chi. —Edward agitó la mano frente a su nariz y soltó el aire—. Ya está empezando a imitar a su tío.

—¡Oye! — Emmett frunció el ceño—. No huelo mal. —Hizo un puchero.

Edward cambió a William sin accidentes y lo envolvió de nuevo.

—Te lo cambio —bromeó Rose y alzó a Archie. Archie pateó felizmente sus piernitas regordetas y abrió y cerró las manos con anticipación.

—Aw, es precioso —dijo Rose—. Y mira su cabello. —Acarició gentilmente la despeinada mata de cabello bronce—. Igual a su papá. —Emmett se sentó junto a Rose y le hizo arrumacos.

Edward se sentó junto a mí poniendo a Archie entre nosotros. Jugué con Archie, intentando limpiarle la baba.

—¿Cuáles son los otros nombres? —preguntó Emmett.

—Penny Lucile e Iain Anthony —dije mientras seguía jugando con Archie. Levanté la vista al ver que Emmett se había quedado callado; estaba murmurando algo.

—¿Qué estás pensando? —pregunté con cuidado.

—Solo estaba repitiendo el nombre de Penny en mi mente para ver si sonaba bien, ya sabes, para cuando se case con Archie. Penny Lucile McCarty. —Miró a Edward con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Sabes que es inevitable.

—No estés tan seguro de ello. Si él es igual a su padre, entonces mi hija no tendrá permitido acercarse a Archie sin supervisión adulta hasta después de los veinte años —dijo Edward con seriedad.

—Espera y verás. —Alzó una ceja y se giró de regreso a William.

Penny e Iain siguieron durmiendo, lo cual no fue del agrado de Emmett para nada, pero le dije que tendría que esperar hasta mañana para cargarlos. Se fueron poco después de que Emmett se dio cuenta de que no se iban a despertar para él.

Alimenté a William y lo dejé dormir en mis brazos después de sacarle los gases. No podía dejar de tocar su cabello o su cara, me derretía al verlo.

—¿Estás bien, amor? —Edward envolvió un brazo a mi alrededor y besó mi cabeza.

—Sí, solo que no puedo creer que ya están aquí y lo lindos que son. Todos se parece a ti —fruncí el ceño, un poco triste porque ninguno se parecía a mí.

—Eso no es verdad, Penny tiene tu nariz. —Tocó mi nariz—. Irán cambiando cada día.

Los tres nos quedamos sentados en la cama en silencio. William lloró y abrió los ojos para vernos.

—Hola bebé —arrullé y besé suavemente su cabecita. Cerró los ojos otra vez y enterró la cara en mi pecho, quedándose dormido de nuevo.

—Creo que le gusta tu olor —susurró Edward.

—No creo que pueda sentirme más feliz ahora —suspiré, cerrando los ojos y recargándome en su hombro, totalmente contenta.

—¿Bella? —Edward se apartó de mí.

Abrí los ojos y me quedé sorprendida ante lo que vi. Edward estaba en una rodilla, me miraba con solo amor en los ojos y abrió una cajita negra. Jadeé ante la imagen de la banda de oro con una esmeralda en el centro y dos diamantes pequeños a cada lado.

—Bella, eres mi vida, la madre de mis hermosos hijos. No puedo imaginar pasar mi vida con otra mujer, tú eres la única, la mujer con la que quiero envejecer y me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo si me hicieras el honor de ser mi esposa. ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Me tapé la boca con una mano y lágrimas caían libremente por mi cara. No podía procesar ninguna palabra para responderle, estaba demasiado sorprendida. Todo lo que podía hacer era mirar sorprendida a Edward.

—Por favor, di algo —rogó. Asentí con fuerza.

—Sí —susurré.

—Gracias —susurró abrazándome con fuerza, con cuidado de no aplastar a William, y besó mis labios, mi nariz, ojos, cada parte de mi rostro—. Gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz del planeta. —Me besó de lleno en los labios, robando mi corazón. Para siempre.

* * *

Quiero agradecerles enormemente a todas por acompañarme a lo largo de esta traducción, a las que comentaron, pusieron en favoritos o alertas y, por supuesto, a mis lectoras silenciosas también les mandó un beso.

Esta historia no sería lo mismo sin la ayuda de mi Isa del alma, un beso enorme por apoyarme siempre en todas mis locuras.

Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo esta historia tanto como yo disfruté traduciéndola para ustedes.

Besos y abrazos,

Fungys


	29. Dum, Dum, Du, Dum

Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **SuffocatingUnderWordsOfSorro w**, yo sólo traduzco.

¿Les he dicho que tengo la mejor beta del mundo? Bueno, pues así es. Isa, muchísimas gracias, bonita.

* * *

**Sexy Playgroup Dads**

**Capítulo 29: Dum, dum, du, dum**

Me puse delante del espejo para verme. Habían pasado cinco años desde que Edward me propuso matrimonio y al fin decidimos que las cosas se habían calmado lo suficiente para casarnos. Alice había entrado por completo en su rol de planeadora de bodas junto con Esme y se habían encargado de todo, ¡desde la iglesia hasta la mantelería!

—Aquí viene la novia con cuarenta pulgadas de cintura, resbalando por la barandilla con la espalda al desnudo —cantaron Lilly, Vaila y Penny al mismo tiempo.

—¡Oigan! No tengo cuarenta pulgadas de cintura —les grité.

—Sabes que solo bromeamos. No pretendíamos ofenderte —habló Vaila con cara de apenada, siempre parecía ser ella la que sentía más culpa de las tres.

—Lo sé.

—Me encanta tu vestido, mami, ¿puedo usarlo cuando me case? —preguntó Penny.

—Claro, P. —Sonrió y se fue con sus hermanas.

Me miré otra vez en el espejo y agité los brazos intentando deshacerme de los nervios mientras movía a un lado mi cuello.

—¿Pies fríos?

Me giré encontrándome a Emmett de pie tras de mí; lo miré preocupada. Abrió sus brazos y me acerqué a ellos. Me abrazó en un abrazo de oso relajándome al instante.

—Todo estará bien. Has estado con Edward por años, ¿cuál es el problema? —Emmett acarició mi espalda intentando consolarme.

—Es solo, ugh, no sé. Todos me verán y me juzgarán, especialmente _Lauren_ —siseé su nombre.

—En primer lugar ni siquiera sé por qué la invitaste.

—Hubiera sido grosero no hacerlo —me defendí.

—De acuerdo, Bells, todo está listo —entró Alice. Tenía cinco meses de embarazo y se veía lista para reventar. Rose la siguió y apuró a las niñas a salirse. Alice, Rose, Lilly y Vaila eran mis damas de honor, y Penny era la niña de las flores. Todas usaban el mismo vestido azul media noche, el de Alice fue alterado para que cupiera su creciente estómago.

Todas salimos al recibidor de la iglesia; sentí que mi estómago se revolvía. Jasper nos estaba esperando con William e Iain. Se veían absolutamente hermosos en sus trajes. Ambos eran los gemelos de Edward: tenían sus ojos verdes, su salvaje cabello color bronce, sonrisa torcida y el encanto. Siempre me decían que serían unos rompecorazones cuando crecieran. Por otro lado, Penny tenía su cabello bronce, mis ojos y, desafortunadamente, mi sonrojo y torpeza.

Carlisle apareció por las puertas y se acercó a mí.

—¿Estás lista? —preguntó.

—Sí —le dije a duras penas.

—No te preocupes —se rió entre dientes.

Le había pedido que me llevara al altar, él había tomado el lugar de Charlie, haciéndome sentir como su hija biológica al igual que Esme. Las niñas estaban platicando juntas; Penny se movía de lado a lado con su canasta con pétalos de flores.

—Bien, nos vemos afuera, Bells.

Rose me lanzó un beso, agarró el brazo de Emmett y empezaron a caminar por el pasillo. Alice hizo lo mismo y luego se fue con Jasper. Lilly y Vaila se fueron juntas y Penny tenía que ir detrás de ellas.

—No lances muchos pétalos, P, ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro mami. —Sonrió con su sonrisa desdentada y se fue saltando detrás de las niñas; los rizos de su cabeza saltaban con ella.

Esperamos en silencio hasta que la música se detuvo y la temida marcha nupcial empezó. Me alisé el vestido y reacomodé mi ramo.

—Empecemos con este show. —Carlisle me sonrió y dio el primer paso.

Giramos en la esquina y mi boca se abrió de golpe. Solo pude agradecerle a Dios por haber usado velo así nadie me podría ver con la boca abierta. Vi delante de mí a Edward, nuestras miradas se encontraron y me olvidé de la habitación llena de gente.

—Mami.

Bajé la vista para encontrarme a Iain saludándome con una enorme sonrisa torcida. Él se había convertido completamente en un niño de mamá. Le regresé el saludo y la multitud hizo "aww". Antes de que me diera cuenta ya habíamos llegado al final del pasillo. Carlisle se giró de frente a mí, levantó mi velo y me besó la mejilla.

—Te quiero como a una hija —susurró en mi oído. Ahogué las lágrimas que amenazaban con arruinar todo el trabajo de Alice.

—Lo sé. —Le regresé la sonrisa y le di un beso.

Subí los dos escalones del altar para llegar junto a Edward. Mantuve mis ojos pegados a los de Edward. Sabía que tenía una sonrisita tonta en mi cara, pero no podía preocuparme por eso ahora.

—Queridos amigos, estamos aquí para celebrar la unión en sagrado matrimonio de Edward Anthony Cullen e Isabella Marie Swan. Si alguien se opone para que no se casen, que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

Esperé conteniendo el aliento, por alguna razón tenía miedo de que Lauren se fuera a oponer. Podía imaginarla saltando de su asiento y gritando "¡Yo me opongo! Edward te amo, te he amado desde el primer día que te vi". Afortunadamente no lo hizo.

—Bien. Isabella Marie Swan, ¿aceptas a Edward Anthony Cullen como tu legitimo esposo, para amarlo y protegerlo de ahora en adelante, en las buenas y en las malas, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?

—Acepto —susurré, sonriéndole tontamente a Edward.

El ministro le repitió la oración a Edward y antes de que terminara, Edward ya había dicho "Acepto".

—Con el poder conferido a mí, yo los declaro marido y mujer. Puedes besar a…

Los labios de Edward estuvieron sobre los míos antes de que el ministro terminara. Jaló mi cuerpo al suyo, aplastándome.

—¡Woohoo! —escuché que Emmett gritaba detrás de nosotros y algunos silbaban.

Nos alejamos riendo. Emmett le dio una palmada en la espalda a Edward. Escondí la cara en su pecho para que nadie pudiera ver mis mejillas encendidas.

—Les presentó al señor y la señora Cullen.

Edward nos giró para quedar de frente a la multitud que ahora aplaudía y nos hizo avanzar por el pasillo.

.

—Todas las mujeres a la pista, la novia está a punto de lanzar el ramo —anunció el DJ.

Miré a todas las mujeres correr frente a mí. Lilly, Vaila y Penny estaban enfrente empujándose.

—Buena suerte —grité.

Me giré, cerré los ojos y lancé el ramo. Escuché gritos mientras las mujeres peleaban entre ellas por el ramo. Me giré para ver quién lo había atrapado.

—¡Mira mami, MIRA! —Penny saltaba sosteniendo mi ramo. Todas las otras bufaron y se fueron a sus lugares dejando a Penny saltar sola, sus rizos saltaban con ella.

—Bien hecho, P. —Le di un beso y me acerqué a mi esposo.

—Hola esposa —susurró en mi oído y me dio un beso.

—Hola esposo —le regresé el saludo y lo besé de lleno en los labios.

—Es el destino, hombre —bramó Emmett, y golpeó a Edward en la espalda, haciéndolo avanzar un poco.

—¿Qué es destino, Emmett? —preguntó Edward rodando los ojos.

—Eso —declaró; estaba señalando a Penny y Archie. Ella le estaba enseñado el ramo que atrapó. Ambos corrieron juntos con las manos agarradas. Ellos habían sido inseparables desde bebés, para el gran disgusto de Edward.

—Es mejor que empieces a ahorrar, el padre de la novia es el que paga la boda —se rió entre dientes.

—Sobre mi cadáver —murmuró Edward.

Me reí entre dientes y lo jalé a la pista para bailar. Nos mecimos fácilmente al ritmo de la lenta música. Recargué la cabeza en su pecho y suspiré.

—Te amo —hablé en su pecho.

—Y yo a ti, amor. Para siempre. —Besó mi cabeza.

...

...

...

—No puedo creer que esto está pasando. Ella es demasiado joven —dijo Edward, sacudiendo la cabeza y con el ceño fruncido.

—Oh, detente. Penny es una adulta y puede tomar sus propias decisiones, además es feliz. —Acomodé su corbata y le di un beso—. Te ves tan guapo como en el día que te conocí.

Sonrió y su ceño fruncido desapareció.

—Supongo —suspiró. —Entonces es mejor que vaya por ella. —Me dio un beso y se fue.

Me senté en la primera fila y miré a Rose y Emmett sentados al otro lado del pasillo. Archie llegó y esperó en el altar, movía la cabeza una y otra vez, pasándose las manos por el cabello.

Podía ver por qué Penny se había enamorado de él. Tenía la musculatura y los ojos azules de Emmett, el cabello rubio de Rose y su atractivo.

La música empezó. Miré a Lilly y Matt, el hermano menor de Archie, caminar por el pasillo seguidos de Vaila y William, luego Hannah, la hija de Alice y Jasper, con mi Iain. Finalmente empezó la marcha nupcial y me giré para ver a mi hija.

Se veía absolutamente preciosa. Su cabello estaba recogido en un moño alto. Había cumplido su palabra del día de mi boda y llevaba mi vestido, que le quedaba a la perfección. Tragué el nudo en mi garganta y le sonreí temblorosamente musitando un "Te amo" cuando pasó junto a mí. Ella sonrió felizmente mirando a Archie.

—Te amo, P. —Edward levantó su velo y le dio un beso.

—También te amo, papá. —Sonrió y se acercó a Archie mientras que Edward venía a sentarse a mi lado.

—Queridos amigos, estamos aquí hoy…

Dejé de lado al ministro y vi a mi hija casarse. Los miraba y veía amor y adoración total; me recordaban mucho a Edward y a mí. Apreté la mano de él con fuerza y dejé caer una lágrima. Ella tenía tan solo veinte años, pero Archie había sido siempre el único para ella, así que sabía que no era algo irracional.

—Nuestra bebita está creciendo —susurró Edward mientras Archie decía sus votos.

—Pero ya tenemos otra en camino. —Edward sonrió y ambos miramos a Vaila, que tenía las manos apoyadas sobre su estómago ligeramente hinchado con una sonrisa en el rostro.

**Fin...**


End file.
